Five Ways To Tell You're A Weasley
by AHHHHmandax3
Summary: When best friends and cousins, Rose and Roxanne Weasley get their friendship  and family ties  tested by a certain someone, Roxanne has to figure out that she still doesn't know everything and that there are Five Ways To Tell You're A Weasley
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Christmas

I can't believe it's Christmas and my mum didn't owl me. I understand completely that it's been six years since she left my dad, but usually, even for Christmas, she sends a letter to my little brother and I.

"Maybe she's late and she'll call on us tomorrow." Freddie said hopefully right before Gran Molly put all of us "children," into bed. I didn't have the heart to tell him that she's not going to send us anything, probably ever again.

I can't say that I don't care, because, really, I do, but how can someone just up and leave such a fantastic man like my father with two children and a joke shop to take care of? Freddie was only seven when she left, I was ten, but I think he has more understanding of it than I do. He understands that she's gone, but as long as she keeps in contact (which has been sparse) he's alright. I think today crushed him.

My mum's name is Angelina Johnson, everyone knows who she is: the "Unbeatable Chaser," for the Chudley Cannons. According to _Teen Witch Weekly_ she's been seeing the Seeker for the Moorehead Warriors named Steevie McKrude. The way I see it, she left my father for Quidditch and fame.

I didn't let my mum's failure as a human being ruin my Christmas, though. I love holidays at the Burrow. When all of the cousins and friends gather to celebrate and have a good time. I was woken up this morning by my best friend and fellow Weasley cousin, Rose yelling at me.

"Roxie, wake up! It's Christmas!" her morning bed-head looked exactly like her mother's did all the time and she was shaking me with so much force, I thought there was an earthquake before I woke fully.

"Rose! What is the matter?" I mumbled, trying to free myself of her grip.

"It's Christmas, we've got presents!" she said excitedly, crawling to the foot of my bed and tossing packages at me. Some of which, were heavy and pointed. I know I'm going to have bruises tomorrow. "These are yours." she said.

I took the lightest package I could find and opened it. I knew what it was as soon as I picked it up. Gran Weasley's traditional Christmas sweater. Mine is usually red with a gold lettering that says "Roxanne" on it. I loved getting these sweaters from Gran, even though all of us kids say how itchy and ugly they are, they're rather comfy for those cold nights in Hogwarts when my homesick-ness kicks in.

I pulled my sweater over my head, to see if it fit, when I looked over and saw that Rose was wearing her pink with green lettered "Rose" sweater. We giggled at each other, we knew we both secretly loved them.

I had opened about twenty boxes before breakfast was called. I had gotten a box of sweets from Freddie, a "Weird Sister's," t-shirt from James and Al, a book called _Felix Felicis Potion for the Teen Witch's Soul,_ from Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, Sleek-No Shriek-Hair Serum from Rose. Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry gave James and I tickets to go see a Wizarding Band called "Occlumency," I recieved money from Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur and Lily, my favorite little cousin drew me a beautiful picture of a Hippogriff which I hanged on the wall above my bed.

"What did your dad get you?" Rose asked, diving into a box of sweets.

"I'm not sure yet." I told her. "He's probably going to give Freddie and I something together, like he did last year."

"Yeah, but last Christmas, he took you guys on vacation to Paris." Rose reminded, the look on her face doubtful that it was another vacation.

"True."

"Did my mum give you that dastardly book?" Rose crawled over to my bed and picked up the book in her hand. "It's just awful. It tells you all about sex and how it's not morally right to do it before your married. Really, there are about four chapters dedicated to just that." she tossed the book to the floor.

"We should get ready and go downstairs to thank everyone." I suggested, knowing that our Grandma Molly hates it when us kids sleep in on Holidays.

I kept my Weasley sweater on, knowing it would please gran, and threw on my favorite pair of skinny jeans. I used the "Sleek-No Shriek-Hair Serum" to make my hair pin straight just like I liked it. I put on my eyeliner, doing the "smokey eye," look that I was so accustomed to and sat on the bed, waiting for Rose, who took forever to get ready.

"Rose! Hurry up! We're going to miss breakfast!" I shouted across the room.

"Roxanne, you know it takes me forever to get ready." she too, was donning her Weasley sweater and skinny jeans. "I've inherited my mum's hair!" she held her wand over her head and was shouting spells that I know she got out of Witch Weekly. The spells did work, making her hair curl perfectly and non frizzy but it took her close to twenty minutes to get it exactly the way she wanted. "Alright, let's go." she told me, finally walking away from the mirror in the far left corner of our room.

"No makeup?" I asked.

"You know I never wear makeup! My mum would kill me!" she replied as we left our room together.

Downstairs, the entire Weasley family was already waiting for us at the breakfast table wearing their own Weasley Sweaters. I thought Rose and I were about to get yelled at for being sluggish, but just to make good with Grandma and Grandad, I kissed them each on the cheek and bode them "Happy Christmas!" before I took my place at the table next to Rose and Freddie.

"Did you get our tickets?" Uncle Harry asked James and I as he dug into the plum pudding Gran put out for breakfast.

"Yes, we did." I replied, taking my own helping of eggs. "Thank you so much."

"Dad, to be honest, I've never heard of them." James said with his mouth full of pudding.

"Well, check them out, see if you like them." Uncle Harry replied.

"Thank you for the gorgeous drawing, Lily." I smiled at her across the table and she beamed.

"I'd hoped you liked it!" she exclaimed. "I drew one for everybody!" she giggled.

"Yes, Lily was extremely busy for the past week and a half," Aunt Ginny smiled.

"Roxie, did you get anything from mum?" my little brother asked me. I shook my head no and continued on as if he didn't ask me anything. I was trying to make him realize that it wasn't a big deal. If she didn't want to be here with this loving, crazy family, then that was her choice.

After breakfast, us kids decided to play a game of Quidditch, which was sort of a Weasley tradition at Christmas. We all trampled through the snow dressed in our warmest clothing to the clearing in the Orchard which was the perfect size for Quidditch regulations, or so Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron had told us. To be honest, I hadn't by any means inherited my mum's Quidditch skills. It seemed I had no hand-eye coordination and I wasn't as fast as everyone else. This was the reason picking teams became so difficult.

"I don't want Roxie on our team!" Albus yelled at his brother when James, who had made himself captain had placed me with Albus, Teddy, Rose and Dominique.

"Shut your gob, you're going to upset her." James hissed at his little brother.

"Why don't I just go on your team?" I asked.

He looked at his own team, which consisted of Victoire, Louis, Hugo and Freddie.

"Because then it would be an uneven game." he explained.

"Well, why don't we wait until Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey get here? Then we can have Molly and Lucy to even everything out."

"You'd still be the odd one out, Rox." he told me.

"Umm, I can be scorekeeper?"

"No, come on, I want you to play." James smiled. "You're hilarious when you mess up."

"Gee, thanks." I mumbled sarcastically. James was my best guy friend, despite being my cousin and I knew he was joking, but I couldn't help but feel just a little crestfallen. Am I really that terrible at Quidditch? I mean, no, this isn't the first time my family has fought about me being on their stupid teams, and before, I didn't feel as bad. Today, I felt... bad about it, like they weren't joking somehow.

"Whatever, Rox. If you want to be scorekeeper, I guess you can, but please pay attention?" James asked in a way that made me feel worse. When have I ever been a bad scorekeeper? Okay, so I didn't pay attention once or twice and ruled in favor or either Rose or James, but that was only twice at the most... and they couldn't even count that because they weren't sure if the point counted or not either.

I nodded and went to the sidelines, plopping myself down in the snow. I pulled the wand out of the inside of my jacket and muttered "Accio Novel!" My dad wasn't too keen on letting us do magic outside of school, especially to make up for laziness, but I personally think that if you're a Witch or Wizard, then it's not particularly laziness as much as it is harnessing one's magical skills. Practice makes perfect, right?

My novel got to me just as James whistled the start of the game. I watched Hugo, Freddie and Rose shoot off into the air, their wild red hair flying behind them. I guessed that Louis must have been a Seeker because of the way he was perched above everyone, just watching. I saw him glance at me and wave. I waved back just as something wet and cold hit the side of my face.

"You better watch it, Roxie!" my dad yelled, hundreds of snowballs were forming at his feet, while three more were flying at me. I jumped up, knocking over my book in the process. I started making as many hand made snowballs as I possibly could and chucking them back at my dad.

I ducked about thirty more snowballs before I actually got him with one. Dad and I were running up and down the sidelines chucking snowballs at each other, trying not to disturb the Quidditch players. I saw dad pick up his wand and chuck about six or so more snowballs at me, I was laughing and running while trying to ignore the stitches in my side. I looked back and noticed that my dad wasn't looking at me anymore, he was looking up at Hugo. He popped a white truce flag out of his wand and walked towards me.

"I say, we team together and get them." my dad whispered, pointing up at the ten Quidditch players.

"Do it." I giggled, already reaching for more snow.

I hit James first, and that's when the war began. It was my dad and I against ten kids on brooms. Hugo and Freddie chased after me as I continuously hit them with snowballs. Rose was not at all pleased, as my dad hit her in the face a few times on accident. Lily kept trying to keep up with us all, running as fast as her tiny legs would let her.

I ran just past the treeline to try and rid myself of Hugo and Freddie when BAM! I ran into something hard. When I finally came to my senses, Uncle Harry was standing before me, holding out a hand.

"Alright, Kiddo?" he asked, helping me to my feet.

"Yes, I'm fine." I gasped. "So sorry."

"Don't worry about it." I liked that about Uncle Harry. He's so forgiving. Well, I only ran into him by accident but once I broke one of his prized Broomsticks that he'd been collecting since he was twenty. James and I got too rowdy and I knocked into it, but even then, he didn't yell or anything. He just asked James and I if we were alright and went on his way.

Needless to say, Uncle Harry joined in on our snowball fight. Turns out, he was supposed to come and find where we were and when he didn't come back, Aunt Ginny and Aunt Hermione had to come collect us.

The snowball fight was honestly the best part of the day. After that, we just lazed around, hanging out with the family and friends. Luna and Rolf came over, along with Lorcan and Lysander.

Lysander is the same age and James, Rose and I, and I can't help but fawn over him whenever I see him. He's so gorgeous! He's got dirty blonde hair with the most amazing blue eyes. He's tall, broad shouldered and muscular from playing beater on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. He's so smart, too. We once had a discussion about where things go when you make them disappear with magic. I had no idea, nor really ever cared, but he went on and on about it, like it was mystery that he wanted solved.

And it's so embarrassing because _everyone_ knows I have a crush on him. My dad can't be in the same room as the two of us without mentioning it once, and of course, being a Weasley definitely gives it away due to the deep red blush I get. I can manage to "keep my cool," when he's around. I don't act like a fool or anything, but I just wish my dad would drop it. He's been telling Lysander that I have a crush on him since we were five. Really, that's how long I have had this crush, but it's getting old.

I quite like the nights at the Burrow. For instance, right now I'm still cuddled up in my Gran's Christmas sweater, sitting on my bed writing, as I prefer to do every night. I can hear Rose snoring in the bed next to mine and the occasional footsteps in the hallway.  
>I better be off to sleep as well, it's already one a.m.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: All The Reasons My Life Sucks

We left the Burrow yesterday and now my dad, Freddie and I are back in our little flat over the shop. Unlike some people, who think a flat is too small for three people, I like it. It's pretty basic, just a kitchen, a bathroom, a family room and three bedrooms, but it's cozy. The only main problem is that we don't have any means of washing our clothes, so on Sundays we all go to Gran Molly's to get our laundry done. She almost had a heart attack when my dad told her he'd use a Muggle Laundromat.

When my mum was with us, we lived in a big house in Godric's Hollow. There were five bedrooms, two bathrooms, a family room, a kitchen, a dining room and a laundry room. We had a big back yard with a Muggle swing set that my dad had built for Freddie and I. My dad had planted a garden with Marigolds, Tulips and Petunias right next to the house in the backyard so that when the kitchen window was open, we could smell the flowers inside the house. Our lives seemed so perfect.

Gran is always getting on dad about buying a house somewhere near the Burrow. His excuses are always "What do we need that for? When Rox and Freddie go back to Hogwarts, I'll be in a big house all by myself." or "I like to be close to work."  
>I guess he's right though, we really don't need a huge house when it's just Freddie, dad and I.<p>

I'm not too keen on my dad dating again. I know he's been single for six years now, but Uncle Charlie hasn't had a girlfriend in my lifetime and he's perfectly happy. What if he thinks he's found the "right one," again and she uses him just like my mum did? I realize that not all women are the same, but what else does George Weasley really have to offer? He's got two kids and he owns a Joke Shop. Other than being the "poor sap," that Angelina Johnson ditched, the shop's all he's really got going for him.

So that's why I got so angry this morning when my dad made his little announcement over breakfast.

"Rox, do you think you and Freddie could close up shop tonight? I've got a date." he mumbled those four last words into his coffee.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I've got a date." he grinned, leaning back into the kitchen chair.

"Will Verity be there to help us?" Freddie asked as my jaw dropped and I choked a little on my pancake.

"Verity's coming with me." my dad was still grinning.

"Dad, what!" I coughed, still trying to get the pancake out of my throat.

"Why is Verity going with you on a date?" Freddie asked, a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Verity _is_ his date, stupid." I retorted to my little brother.

"Yah, what do you guys think?" my dad asked, he was still grinning. Ugh! I wanted to slap that stupid smile off of his face.

"Dad! Are you serious?" I whined.

"What?" he looked at me, the smile disappearing.

"Verity's been working at the shop for like twenty years." I explained.

"Yeah, and?" My father was completely missing the point.

"If you liked her, why didn't you marry her in the first place?" I exclaimed.

"Roxie, it wasn't like that, back then. She was just a co-worker."

"And now? What is she now, dad?" I was almost yelling.

"Well, if everything goes right tonight, maybe she'll be my girlfriend."

"WHAT! NO WAY! Dad! You can't do that!" Now I was yelling.

"Leave him alone, Roxie." Freddie told me calmly.

"You shut up, twerp!" I screamed at my brother.

"Roxie, I don't know why you're so upset about this." my dad told me. He was just as calm as Freddie and it made me even more angry.

To be completely honest, I didn't know why I was getting so upset either. I mean, it was just a date, but really, why _Verity_ of all people? He could have married Verity in the first place and none of this stupid Angelina stuff would have happened.

I like Verity, she's perky and spunky and really spontaneous. She's pretty, her blonde hair always looks perfect and her teeth are always sparkling white. I just don't get why now. Why not twenty years ago? And why does he have to go out on a date? _I'm_ on the dating scene. My dad can't be, too, that's just insane.

I understand that I'm being completely selfish and bitchy by fighting with my dad. I want him to be happy, I just don't think a girlfriend can make him happy. What if she does the same exact thing my mum did? I don't think my dad can take that again.

"Then maybe you don't understand me!" I yelled, storming into the living room, picking up some floo powder and flooing to Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron's.

I know that sounds a little dramatic, but I did it. I ran out on my family just as my mum did. Ugh! I am such a brat! Why did I do that?

"Roxie?" Aunt Hermione asked, while I laid on the floor in my soot mess. "Roxie, honey? What's wrong?" she extended a hand and I took it, letting her help me up.

"Hey, Rox. What's the matter?" Uncle Ron asked. Apparently, I'd interrupted their early morning coffee.

"My dad has decided to go on a date. With Verity." I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, well, honey, that's wonderful!" Aunt Hermione cheered, pulling me into a hug.

"No, it's not." I told her, leaving the room rather rudely.

I headed straight for Rose's room. I didn't even bother knocking on the door. She was still in her bed, snoring as loud as ever. I pulled back her cotton candy pink comforter (which happens to match her cotton candy colored room- walls and carpet included) and yelled "Rose!" as loud as I possibly could.

She nearly jumped three feet into the air. "Rox! What the hell?" she screamed, trying to contain herself.

"I need to talk to you." I told her.

"You couldn't owl me and come over later?" she asked, trying to smooth her frizzy mess of red hair.

"No. It's important." I said, hopping onto her bed.

"Jesus, Rox, what's up?"

"My dad's going on a date tonight."

"Roxie! That's fantastic!" my best friend gushed.

"Ugh! Will people stop saying that?" I rolled my eyes. "It's not fantastic. It's terrible. He's going with Verity."

"Uhh...I don't get why this is a bad thing..."

"Because! It just is!" I exclaimed, hopping off of her bed to pace the room. "What if she hurts him twice as bad as my mom did? What if she turns out to be a real creep who only wants him for his money? What if he decides to fall madly in love with her and she makes him run away to... I don't know... Australia or something and he leaves us?"

"Your dad is not going to run away to Australia with some girl." Rose rolled her eyes at me.

"But what if he decides he really likes her?"

"What did Freddie have to say about this? Was he freaking out like you?"

"No! Freddie was perfectly fine with it. Bloody git." I tugged at my pin straight dark red hair as I spoke. I read somewhere that pulling at your hair was a sign of extreme stress.

"Roxie, I think you're making mountains out of mole hills."

"Roxanne! Your dad sent you a letter!" I heard Aunt Hermione's voice call up the stairs.

"Ugh! what does he want?" I asked Rose, who shook her head in response. 

_Roxie,  
>I need you at the shop by four, my date is scheduled at five-thirty.<br>(Eastern Standard Time)  
>I hope you're still not angry, but even if you are, I still need you at the shop.<br>We'll talk when I get home.  
>Love,<br>Dad. _

"Well, that was very nice of him." Aunt Hermione said as she finished reading over my shoulder.

"No, it wasn't." I replied cooly.

"Now, now, Roxanne." Aunt Hermione scolded. "I think it's wonderful George is starting to date again."

"I don't know, Hermione, I can understand why Roxie's upset." Uncle Ron chimed in. "Seeing as what that scarlet woman Angelina did to him."

"Thank you." I told Uncle Ron. "Why are you the only one that gets it?"

"Well, he still needs you to close the shop tonight and you're going." Aunt Hermione told me sternly. She seemed to know me better than anyone else. I'm a bit stubborn when it comes to being angry. She was right, I wasn't planning on going tonight. "Take Rose with you," she said. "Maybe it'll take your mind off of things."

Seven hours later, I was leaning over the red and gold check out counter at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, head in my hands, bored as hell and pissed off to boot. Rose was sitting on the counter across from me, biting her nails as usual. It wasn't a particularly busy night, we had only had three customers, but it was still an hour until closing. I kept staring at the clock, trying to remember any spell that made time go faster. Grr! If only Aunt Hermione still had that time-turner.

"Uhhh! I hate this fucking crap!" I said angrily, throwing my head back and standing up.

"Roxie, daddy doesn't like it when you say that word." my little brother said menacingly, peeking his head out from behind the shelf he was stocking.

"Shut up, twerp!" I told him, throwing a Sugar Quill at him. I hate Sugar Quills, but my dad insists on sticking them by the registers to entice impulse buyers. I keep telling him that he doesn't need to do things like that. Everyone that comes in this place spends like fifty galleons at a time, especially right before the holidays are over.

"Chill out, maybe they're having a terrible time." Rose said cheerfully.

"Yeah, like that'll happen. Dad's great fun!" Freddie replied in disbelief.

"That's it." I said, hopping over the counter. "We're closing early."

"Roxie, no, dad always finds out!" Freddie squealed, coming up to me as if he were going to stop me. I quickly scanned the store for customers. I found one bloke fussing over love potions with two handfulls of merchandise.

"Hey guess what?" I asked him.

"Do you work here?" he replied, looking at me skeptically.

"Yes, George Weasley is my father and he's running a special tonight!" I said excitedly. "All that stuff in your hands are free! But you have to leave right now!" I grinned.

"Really?" he asked me as I took his arm and led him to the front door.

"Completely!" I pushed him out the door. "Bye! Tell all your friends!"

I closed the door behind the man and whipped out my wand faster than Rose could say "Frizz!" I tapped the front door three times and said "Mischief managed!" Which made the store's security system activate.

"Come on you guys. Upstairs. Now." I demanded, pushing my little brother up the stairs at the back that led to our apartment.

"Rox! Dad's gonna find out!" Freddie whined.

"I don't care!" I shot back, quickly getting annoyed. I felt really good at the time. It may be hard to believe, but even though I'm the daughter of George Weasley, I'd never done anything this outrageous before. Okay, and I know that just closing the shop early isn't that "outrageous," but compared to what we did later, it so was.

I sent my little brother to bed and took away his owl so he couldn't rat on Rosie and me. I didn't believe it, but Rosie was siding with my brother. We were in my room for like a half an hour and all she kept saying was "You shouldn't have done that! That was really rude!" and I don't mean to sound like a bad influence or anything, but come on, I already did it, so shut up.

Rose and I were just sitting in my room, rocking out to my wireless and I had a fantastic idea. Oh and when I said we were "rocking out," I mean like, dancing in our pajamas like drunken homeless wizards and playing air guitar, the whole nine yards. I suddenly stopped playing the air solo to the Weird Sisters song "Wand of Phoenix Feather and Fir," and yelled, "Do you want to go to a party tonight?"

"What? Roxie, you're being crazy!" Rose scowled, turning off the wireless. She sat on my bed with her arms crossed, frowning at me.

"No, really, I can owl Jess. She'll know of somewhere." Jessica Thomas was most known for partying. She always threw the best "sneak out," parties at Hogwarts and she was always talking about partying her way through the Holidays. _She_ is the bad influence, not me.

I scribbled a quick note to Jessica asking her if there were any parties and where they were. I used Freddie's owl to send the letter, which I'll admit, was a little bratty of me.

I got the reply only a half an hour later saying that Marcella Klein was throwing a little "get together," down Spinner's End, which was only a block or two down from me. I was so excited as I threw on my favorite pair of skinny jeans and the tight black cami my dad never let me wear in public. My make up was still perfect from this morning, all I had to throw on was my jacket and- no. I put on one of my mom's old vinyl trench coats that I used to play dress up with when I was little. It looked perfect. I looked so risque and chic, I loved it.

I let Rose borrow a pair of jeans and a shirt that was a little too tight for her. She looked great nonetheless, and I noticed that once we started getting ready, Rose perked up a little. I'd been secretly hoping that she wasn't going to be a wet blanket the whole night. She could be like her mum when she wanted. I don't even know how my dad and the "infamous," Uncle Fred used to hang out with Aunt Hermione when they were kids. She must have ratted them out for everything!

After we were done getting ready, I peeked my head into Freddie's room. He was sitting at his desk, playing with the pigmy puff that my dad had gotten him for his birthday last year.

"What do you want?" he said sourly, giving me a death glare that was so like my father's it was unrealistic.

"Rose and I are going to her house for a bit." Rose kicked me as I said this. "Uhhh Aunt Hermione needs help with... uh... cleaning." I grinned, trying to appear cheerful while my brother frowned at me and turned his attention back to his pet.

Spinner's End was only a five minute walk from the street where we lived. Being close to everything was the only thing good about living in Diagon Alley.

"Roxie, I still don't think this is a good idea." Rose said hesitantly as we walked out into the cold Winter air. A chill had passed through the both of us and we instinctively pulled our coats tighter. If I learned one thing that night, it's that vinyl is not warm at all.

"Come on, Rosie... you've been to parties before." I tried to cheer her up. "Ooh and maybe Scorpius will be there." I smiled.

"I heard he was in Ireland for the holiday." she said  
>absentmindedly. Everyone in the entire wizarding world knows that Rose has a crush on Scorpius. I bet even the Prime Minister knows, it's<em>that<em> obvious.

"Rubbish. Rachel McCrohan said she saw Scorpius out with his mum the other day."

To this, Rose was silent, I knew she got really nervous whenever Scorpius was mentioned. Whenever he's around, she gets all...well, to be frank, stupid. Once, he said hi to her in the Great Hall and she started jabbering on and on about the grass on the Quidditch pitch, yes I said grass. Rose Weasley blabbers about grass when she gets nervous.

We arrived at Marcella's a few minutes later and that's when I started getting nervous. There were only about ten people I recognized at this party and I hate that. Oh, believe me, I'm all for meeting new people, but I didn't like being in a place where there was alcohol and strangers. It was alright when my cousins and I snuck a few firewhiskeys from Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's liquor cabinet, but we were family. You know the saying, "What happens with the Weasley's stays with the Weasley's."

At once, I scanned the room for people I recognized, finding only coincidently, Scorpius and Jessica. Scorpius was standing by the keg (which I found out the hard way is a big metal beer barrel, made by muggles) his blonde, shaggy hair looked perfect, as usual and he was sipping something out of a clear bottle with a purple label on it. I felt Rose flinch next to me, but she didn't say a word. I'm assuming she was afraid of going on about grass again.

Rose and I walked over to them rather quickly. Not to sound conceited or anything, but I swear I could feel the strangers' eyes ogling me. If we were at Hogwarts, I'd secretly like the feeling of being checked out, but we were in a group of strangers and I didn't like it one bit.

"Hey." Scorpius said. "Wow, I never thought I'd see you guys here."

"Yeah. We were feeling pretty rebellious tonight." I smiled, rolling my eyes when he looked away.

"Yeah! We were uh... we closed the shop early!" Rose said... just to say something. Her face flushed bright red and I could tell by the way she was staring at her shoes that she totally wished she hadn't said anything at all. I don't know why she gets like this whenever she's around Scorpius. Rose is down right gorgeous when she tries, she could have him in a hearbeat, she just had to get the talking thing out of the way.

"Oh." Scorpius replied to Rose awkwardly.

"Hey, do you want to get us something to drink?" I said casually, trying to break the obvious tension between the two. Scorpius, looked to the keg and I shook my head no. I wanted something like a Firewhiskey or that Muggle raspberry stuff that Jen Bugner brought to the Gryffindor Quidditch party almost a month ago.

"Hi, Jess." Rose smiled. I had completely forgotten that Jess was there, but when I remembered, I automatically wanted to forget again.

"Hi guys!" she said a little too cheerily. "Isn't Marcus over there a total hottie?" she asked, eyeing this bloke who looked like he belonged in the mountains with the giants. (no offense to Hagrid)

"Uhh no." I told her. My words came out rudely than they had originally meant to be.

"Well excuse me if no guy is ever good enough for Ms. Roxanne Weasley." Jess said sarcastically, walking away from Rose and I.

Scorpius brought Rose and I this cold drink in a glass bottle with lemons on it. The label said "Masz Voux." I'm not quite sure what that meant, but it was worse than Firewhiskey. It tasted good, but the stuff was way too strong for me. And what do us Weasley's do when a drink is too strong for them? We throw it back and go for another, no liquor is ever too strong. Well, at least that was my dad's motto for birthdays and barbecues.

As I was on my third "Masz Voux" (Rose was still on her first. She didn't have the George Weasley state of mind.) someone had turned up the wireless people all around us started dancing. The room suddenly became too hot with strangers' body heat filling the place.

"Lets go dance." Scorpius said more to me than Rose, who looked somewhat insulted. I grabbed her by the arm and led her into the middle of the room, in the center of everyone else, where it was hottest. Scorpius started dancing next to me, as Rose and I were gyrating to the beat next to each other. I was really dancing with Rose and Scorpius just happened to be there.

After a few minutes, the man that Jessica had pronounced as "hot" before began to dance with Rose and Scorpius went from being next to me, to pretty much on top of me. I kept moving back a few inches every couple of minutes but wherever I moved, so did he. I was sweating, I was really getting overheated from the mixture of dancing and everyone breathing so heavy.

And then _it_ happened. I remember the song perfectly, it was called "Invisible," and it's by a Wizard band called "Giants Away!" There's a specific part in the song where the lyrics and guitar drop away and it's just a steady bass line that almost sounds like a heartbeat. I was still dancing, keeping my eye on Scorpius like I had been for the past half hour, to make sure nothing between us got too "inappropriate," when I felt him whisper "So, just how rebellious are you feeling?" into my ear.

Anger spread throughout my body. Why the hell is Scorpius acting this way towards me! Ugh! I turned around, prepared to smack him when he forced his lips on mine. By the time the shock was over and I pulled away, I had turned around to see Rose stepping into the green flames of the fireplace.

"No, Rose!" I screamed across the room.

I immediately followed her, bellowing "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!" as I flooed home.

When I got there, my house was still dark and empty, just the way we left it. I ran to my brother's room and opened the door, he was playing his Muggle videogames.

"Freddie, did Rose floo back here?" I asked hurriedly.

"I wouldn't know would I? I'm not supposed to leave my room." he said sardonically, keeping his gaze on his games.

"I really need to know!" I said angrily.

"Rosie, is back at her house." I nearly jumped out of my knickers. My dad's voice came from behind me in a not so happy manner. "Where she told her mum everything."

"Heh, heh... Sorry?" I asked nervously.

"Sorry is not the word for it." my dad told me, he was doing that thing he does where he's super angry, but he tries to be calm. "You lied- no, correction- you were _going_ to lie about closing the shop for me, you went to a bloody party and then you snogged Scorpius Malfoy!" his voice kept getting gradually louder, so when he said "Malfoy," he screamed it. I was sure Scorpius, who was still down the street as far as I knew, could hear him.

I kept telling myself to be cute and casual and calm. Cute, Casual, Calm. The three C's.

"No, dad, I didn't snog Scorpius. He... we... okay, we were drinking and then we were dancing and then he kept getting too close and I kept trying to move away but he kept following me and then he said 'So how rebellious are you feeling?' and then I turned around to slap him and he kissed me and when I got away, I saw Rose in the fireplace and she was leaving, so I came home because I didn't know where she went and then you came and now you're yelling." I spoke so fast I highly doubt that my father even understood a word I said. I looked to my brother who was no longer interested in his video games. He was staring at me with his mouth wide open.

"I CAN STILL SMELL THE ALCOHOL ON YOUR BREATH!" my dad's face got really red as he screamed at me. No, screaming is an understatement. He more like, bellowed. I immediately backed away from him. I knew he wasn't going to hit me or anything, but I didn't want to take my chances.

_Cute, Casual, Calm_  
>"Dad, I... uh... I don't know what to say." I replied softly.<p>

"I've got a million things to say!" he yelled. He wasn't bellowing, but he was yelling. "It's really pathetic that I had to be Owled in the middle of the first date I've had in six years, by your Aunt Hermione, who was in hysterics because Rose showed up at home half drunk, crying hysterically, telling her everything you two did tonight! Now, not only am I angry at you, not only are you grounded until you're thirty, not only is Verity upset with me _and_ you, but your Aunt Hermione thinks you're a bad influence, your own family and best friend hates you for snogging the boy she's liked since she was eleven, but you... you Roxanne, should be ashamed of yourself. You know what? Pack your things, go live with your mother!"

The words _Bad influence_, _Your family and best friend hate you_ and _Go live with your mother_ rang in my head. I was so shocked by the last thing that he said, I couldn't even comprehend my own thoughts. My head was buzzing and I felt tears prick at my eyes. Rose couldn't hate me, and my dad could not have been serious.

"Dad... you're joking, right?" I asked, the tears threatened to fall. "You're not serious, right?" he didn't answer me and I felt my face grow paler.

"You've got four days until you go back to Hogwarts. I suggest you start writing her a letter. I don't want you hear if you're going to act like_her_" his face was solemn. I had never seen him like this before. It scared me.

"Daddy, I..." as soon as I started speaking, he walked away from me.

I had never felt so alone or unwanted in my entire life. I stood in the hallway in front of my brother's room and cried for about ten minutes before I pulled myself together.

If he doesn't want me here, fine. I'm leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Ditch The Losers

_Reasons why I sooo hate my life right now.  
>1. My dad kicked me out, so I had to go stay with my grandparents.<br>2. Gran heard about everything and she's making me do ridiculous chores.  
>3. Rose hasn't talked to me in two days.<br>4. Everyone thinks I snogged Malfoy.  
>5. Hogwarts is going to be absolute hell.<em>

I sat up all night thinking about where I was going to go, but I could only think of one place, the Burrow. Granmum and Grandad weren't really excited to see me at four in the morning, especially after what they'd heard. Apparently, Aunt Hermione told Aunt Ginny and Aunt Ginny told Gran.

Even though my grandparents weren't happy to see me, they're letting me stay in the room that Rose and I usually share. Ugh! I don't even want to talk about Rose, she hasn't talked to me in two days. She really thinks that I snogged Malfoy. Correction: _Everyone_ thinks I snogged Malfoy. I have been getting Owls from friends, correction again: acquaintances asking if it's really true. I don't understand what the big deal is, so what if Scorpius is kind of the most popular guy in school? If he's so popular, why was he at that party anyway? I heard from Crystal McKarthy, who heard from Kate Samora, who was told by Aimee Jeffries that he was only at that party because his mum and Jessica's mum are best friends and they went to a boring wine tasting banquet in London, so Scorpius and Jessica snuck out.

Okay, boring piece of gossip, but why wouldn't he just try and hook up with Jess? She'd go for it in a heartbeat. Or, even better, why wouldn't he hook up with Rose? That way, this whole situation could have been averted. I wish it had been. Last night my Gran tried to talk to me about sex. It was so horrible.

"Sex is supposed to be a private matter between two people in love." She told me all of this while making me clean the kitchen windows without magic. Gran, of course, was sitting at the table, having her afternoon tea.

"Uh, Gran, I'm still a virgin." I thought she was going to have a heart attack, her face got just as red as my dad's got while he was yelling at me.

"And you're not doing a very good job of keeping it that way." she said quietly.

"Gran, do you want me to be honest with you? Absolutely honest?" I asked, stepping down from the rickety old stool I was standing on. "I read that book Aunt Hermione gave me, it teaches that sex before marriage is immoral and destructive, but honestly, if I meet a great guy and we're planning on getting married, why not let the cat out of the bag and show how much I truly love him? It's not so much 'sex before marriage,' as it's 'love before marriage.'"

My Gran locked eyes with me. "Arthur and I thought that way too, and we have seven children." she said in a hushed voice. "Now get back to cleaning."

It took all I had not to lose my wits and crack but, but I did as I was told. I learned the hard way not to mess with Gran on discipline matters. When I was seven, James and I were told to go to time out for being unruly, of course, we snuck out and were playing again when Gran came in and let us have it. That was the first and only time I've ever peed my pants as a child.

While I was scraping almost thirty years of grime off of the kitchen windows, my grandad nearly knocked me off my ladder. He came into the kitchen, startling both Gran and me, ran into the ladder and yelled "We need to go to Diagon Alley, today!"

"Arthur, what's wrong?" Gran asked him, clutching at her chest.

"We need more owl feed. I swear, in all the years of having seven children in this household, we have never gotten more Owls than when Roxanne showed up. There are about twenty Owls in the shed right now, waiting for their rewards! Molly, if we don't go now, there'll be a riot." He spoke really fast and nervously, as if he were threatened by an Owl or two.

"Arthur, just give them some chicken feed." Gran shooed him away after she said this.

When Grandad came back into the kitchen, he handed me, no lie, twenty letters. Twenty letters from twenty different Owls.

Most of them were from more people at school asking me if it really happened, I threw those out. Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry had sent me a letter stating that I was invited to their annual New Year's Eve Party and that if I liked, I could stay with them overnight and they'd take me to King's Cross the following day along with James and Albus. Freddie sent me a letter asking me to come home but finally, there was an envelope with my mom's name on it. I opened this one last, as I assumed it wasn't good.

Dear Roxanne,  
>Your father has informed me of your erratic behavior and of your current living situation. If you'd like to make a permanent detachment from the Weasley family, Steevie and I have an extra room in our home which can be arranged to accommodate your needs as a growing woman. I understand Hogwarts starts January the First, you may have until June twentieth (the start of Summer holiday) to make your decision.<br>-Angelina.

"Oh shit." I whispered, nearly forgetting my grandmother was two inches away from me, reading over my shoulder. I suddenly got an overwhelming saddened feeling that started in my chest and worked it's way up to the pricking sensation in my eyes.

"Oh the nerve of that woman!" Molly Weasley exclaimed, her face turning a violent shade of red. "I can't believe your father contacted her!"

"It was more of a business letter, wasn't it, gran?" I said quietly.

"Yes, she didn't seem to want to acknowledge that you were her daughter at all!" she screamed. "I told George not to marry her! I told him!"

"Gran, is it okay if I finish the windows later? I think I'm going to go upstairs." I rose from my seat and headed through the living room and up the three flights of stairs to the room I wished I was still sharing with Rose. The words _permanent detachment_ were not able to leave my head. I don't want to leave my family, I love them.

When I got to my room, the first thing I looked at was Rose's empty bed and closet. I felt the same way I did in third year when Shane Finnegan broke up with me for Rachel Dawson because I wouldn't snog him in public. I didn't do anything then, and I didn't do anything now, and I was still being betrayed by people I loved.

Okay, well, maybe I didn't really love Shane, but I love Rose and I wish she'd talk to me. I've Owled her seventy six times since this whole thing happened. I cried for close to an hour and I feel like crying more. It's like all my body wants to do is heave and sob. I really wish Aunt Hermione still had that time turner...

Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's New Year's Party was awkward as ever. My grandparents and I got there almost an hour before anyone else, which wasn't so bad due to the fact that James was there. He believed me about Malfoy and high fived me for sneaking out, I was pretty shocked that Rose hadn't gotten to him first with the news, but whatever. I told him that I was glad he believed me, but not to defend me against Rose if he didn't want to. James and Rose don't need to be fighting too.

At least Uncle Ron still loves me, unlike Rose. Uncle Ron gave me a hug when he saw me and said "Good luck, kiddo." Then Rose entered the room and I knew what Uncle Ron was talking about. Rose was not only wearing my favorite bright orange and red "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," t-shirt that I absolutely know I left at her house two weeks ago, but she was holding hands with none other than Lysander.

My mouth dropped to the floor and I was pretty sure I was  
>blushing weasley red. The same feeling I'd gotten in third year when Shane dumped me came back, and then it happened. I don't know how or why, but this primal, almost animal like anger surged through me and the next thing I know, I was rolling around on the ground with Rose. I was scratching, punching, pretty much hitting wherever I could touch.<p>

I managed to rip her shirt just as Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry had pulled us apart. Uncle Ron was holding me by the waist and Uncle Harry was trying to help Rose up off of the ground. I noticed that her nose was bleeding and that she was crying, but I didn't care. I yelled "This is my shirt you bitch!" I don't know why I yelled that, of all the other things I could have said or done, but again, it felt like I wasn't me.

All I saw was Rose turn around and look at me, but then I felt it: A hot hand coming down on my cheek the familiar stinging slap working it's way throughout the side of my face, forcing my head to whip to the side.

"Come on, Lysander." I heard Rose say as she walked past me and left the room. And to top everything all off, I found out that my dad wasn't at the party because he was out with Verity. Yeah, I'm not a happy camper.

I can't even think about what they did that night or even what they're doing now. Neither of them are in the common room like everyone else. Ugh! I hope she doesn't ruin him with her skanky mouth before I can get to him. And oh my God! I can't believe I just called Rose a skank, she's really not, but she's my cousin and I feel so betrayed. I know she doesn't really like him, she's just doing this whole "dating Lysander," thing just to get back at the whole Malfoy thing.

Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry drove Albus, James and I to King's Cross the next day, eager to get the hormone filled teenagers out of their house. Well, they didn't actually say that, but I knew they were thinking it the way they said goodbye. I saw my dad for the first time in three days and he actually had a lot to say to me.

I was standing with Aunt Ginny, trying to avoid contact with Rose and Aunt Hermione, who was giving me dirty looks across the train station. Rose was, once again, holding hands with Lysander. It made me sick. I know she doesn't really like him.

My dad started the conversation by hugging me, which shocked me. To be honest, my dad isn't the most compassionate guy on Earth. Well, he is, but he shows it in his humor; he'll walk by Freddie and I and gently punch us in the arm and tell us a joke, which I've come to conclude is his way of saying "I love you."

"Roxie, I know what your mum offered you..." he started, avoiding eye contact. "And well, you're going to be seventeen in October... you're almost an adult... I'm just saying, the choice is yours." he stared at the pavement and rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke. That must have been hard for him, but I knew deep down that he must not have meant it, which is why I don't know why I gave him such an attitude.

"Really?" I replied, "You don't care!"

"Now, Roxanne, I never said that!"

"You might as well have. Where do you get off Owling her anyways?" I fumed, I knew I was being hard on him, but I wanted to know where he stood. Was he on my side, or was did he think a "permanent detachment" was necessary?

"Roxanne Aethonan Weasley, what has gotten into you? Little do you happen to know, your mother and I write often. I tell her everything that happens with you and your brother." I really didn't know this. All this time, I thought my father had been just sitting home, waiting for her to come back, but he knew all this time that she wasn't.

"Weasley?" I said, solely to press him. "You might as well call me Roxanne Aethonan Johnson." I replied cooly as the last whistle for the train blew.

The shock on his face was inevitable, but I walked off to the train anyway. I knew I'd hurt him by saying that I wasn't a Weasley anymore, but he should have told Freddie and I that he had contact with her all this time. I really feel betrayed by my dad. He doesn't know about the nights that Freddie and I have waited up for her to come home, or at birthdays and Christmas when we sit up and wait for a letter. He doesn't know how many tears I've cried over her.

I have no real intention of living with my mum, but all of this betrayal stuff has got to stop. I used to pride myself on being a Weasley, but lately, it hasn't been all it's cracked up to be. First my best friend and cousin pretends to date the guy I just so happen to have had a crush on since I was five, and now my dad. Ugh! This is ridiculous.

I usually sat with Rose, James, Dora McCormac, and Alex Forester on the Hogwarts Express, but by the time I'd gotten there, Lysander had taken my spot and Rose grinned at me with a coy, bratty little smile. I knew exactly what she was doing, and I could play a long very nicely.

I sat with Aimee Jeffries, Jessica and Crystal McKarthy, they're the "popular," girls who only wanted to talk about what snogging Scorpius was like. They didn't believe me that it never happened and actually refused to talk to me after a while of me denying it.

"He went on and on about it for days!" Jessica exclaimed. "Something must have happened!"  
>"No, nothing happened. I swear."<p>

"Then why won't Rose speak to you?" Aimee probed.

"We had a fight."

"Yeah, over Scorpius!" Crystal jibed. "That pathetic girl has had a crush on him for God knows how long."

"Rose is not pathetic!" I protested, putting on my best 'do not mess with my friends!' face.

"Ew! Why are you sticking up for her?" Jessica asked. "She's such a skank! We've been on the train for an hour and she's been all over that nerd, Lysander the whole time!"

"Lysander is _not_ a nerd!"

"Ugh! Are you blind or something?" Crystal asked, giving me the most disgusted face I've ever seen.

"No, I'm not." I replied, crossing my arms and staring out the window.

"Rox, you're cool enough to hang with us, they're not." Jessica told me.

I thought about this for a while, it was true, the popular crowd had always accepted me more than Rose or even James, but that never mattered before now. I was always friends with everyone at Hogwarts, meaning, the popular kids, the nobodies, the nerds, the rebels... and I always looked at it as having a lot of friends, not popular versus un-popular.

"And what makes me 'cooler,' than them?" I asked, really wanting to hear the answer to this one.

"Uhh, first of all," Jess started to explain like I was completely stupid, "You're hot. You've seriously got the looks of a supermodel. Perfect fair skin, perfect dark red hair, perfect body, perfect eyes... everything."

"Second of all, you're mum's the bloody chaser for the Cudley Cannons." Aimee continued.

"And last but not least, your dad owns the best bloody joke shop ever!" Crystal finished.

I had never considered myself any "cooler," or "prettier," than Rose, or even anyone else for that matter. I never understood why looks or money, or even blood status mattered at all. People are people and I believe that they should be treated and respected as human beings- Muggles or Wizards, it's really all the same.

"I have a toast to make!" Aimee exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air with excitement.

"Aimee, we don't have any drinks." Jessica reminded her.

"Well, we'll actually toast once we're at Hogwarts." Aimee giggled. "I say we toast to ditching the losers, breaking the hearts of boys, sneak-out parties, and to our new best friend, Roxie!" Aimee threw her hand into the air, expecting everyone to high five her. Crystal and Jessica high fived in no time, but I was a little skeptical. When did I become their best friend? "Ditching the losers?" What was that supposed to mean?

"Come on Roxie, you're hanging with us this year!" Jessica probed, grabbing my hand and touching it with theirs.  
>I put on my best fake smile, not knowing where this year was going to take me, and giggled with the girls who were apparently my 'new best friends,'<p>

At the feast, I sat with Aimee, Jessica and Crystal, we made a real toast with pumpkin juice and all the while, Rose was staring daggers at me. I felt bad at first, but 'ditch the losers' right? 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: There's Just Not Enough Masz Vous In The World.

The more I hang out with Jessica, Crystal and Aimee, the more I wonder why. Yeah, it's only been three days, but I can't help but question why this is the "popular crowd." Don't get me wrong, I'm completely loving the attention and sharing their wardrobes, but these girls are naive and stupid.

Aimee is the dumb excited one, who says what she thinks without actually mulling it over in her head first. I guess she's the prettiest, with her long flowing brown hair and a body to die for, but she's constantly Owling her parents and whining about how much she doesn't like being away.

Crystal is the smart but naive one. She gets the great grades, but she doesn't understand real life. The subject of dark Wizards came up in our Defense Against The Dark Arts class and she completely denied that any dark Wizards ever existed. Hello! My family practically killed Voldemort by themselves (not saying that other people didn't help) but ugh! How could she be so naive?

And Jessica is the whore and I mean that in the nicest possible way you could call someone a whore. We've only been back to Hogwarts for three days and supposedly she's already slept with Marcus Finnegan in the sixth floor broom closet.

Why does Hogwarts have so many broom closets, anyway? It's like they're just asking for students to snog in them.

This whole 'not talking to Rose,' thing is getting ridiculous. I mean, our beds are still next to each other in the dormitories, we see each other seventy trillion times a day and she refuses to speak to me. I've tried telling her "Good mornings," and "Hello, how are you's," but she just won't have it. Rose completely gives me the cold shoulder every time.

And my dad has Owled Freddie all three days we've been back and he hasn't sent me anything at all. I can't help but feel just a little jealous, even though I know that Freddie usually gets five letters a week opposed to my three anyway, but that's just because Freddie gets homesick more easily than I do.

"Roxie, have you gotten a letter from dad yet?" my brother asked this morning during breakfast. I was sitting dead center of the Gryffindor table, with Aimee, Crystal, Jessica, Marcus and even Scorpius, who often comes to our table for meals.

"No, why?" I replied, noticing the look on my new friends' faces when my brother spoke. I tried to act cool.

"He's owled me every morning since we've been back. You don't think something's wrong do you?" Freddie's voice was full of true concern for our father.

"Freddie, shut up and go eat breakfast!" I replied rudely.

"There's nothing wrong, now go!" I don't know why I was so mean to Freddie. I think it was because the faces of my friends were of true dislike for him. I should be feeling bad for my brother, though, right?

"Ew! A first year!" Aimee cackled.

"He's a second year..." I said nervously, wondering if they'd think it was stupid of me to defend my nervous baby brother.

"Why is he still such a baby?" Jessica asked. "'Roxie, daddy owled me, do you think there's something wrong?'" she mocked. The new best friends cracked up, along with Marcus. Scorpius didn't laugh, but he stared me down as if he were daring me to contradict them, which intimidated me, which then made me keep my mouth shut.

I looked down the table to see my brother sloshing his eggs around, frowning into his plate. I felt a twinge of sadness, what if he had just heard what they said? What if it upset him?

If Rose was still my best friend, I wouldn't need these terrible people, but to be honest, I'm way too afraid of being alone to care right now. I hope that doesn't make me a bad person.

For the rest of breakfast, I sat and listened to the people around me talk while I stared at the forever changing ceiling of the Great Hall. I watched white clouds fade into grey and back again. It made me think about how almost everything can be undone... except for being betrayed by family.

"Hello! Earth to Roxanne!" Aimee snapped at my face. I drifted back into reality and saw the three girls, Marcus and Scorpius staring at me. "Sneak out party-Quidditch Pitch-With the Slytherins- Tonight. Got it?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." I replied lazily.

"Of course we're going to be there." Jessica scoffed. This confused me, since when did I become we?

I tried to speak to Rose eight times before the end of the day and by the time the party started, Aimee, Crystal and Jessica were getting tired of hearing it. They pretty much told me to forget her because she was a waste of time. To be honest, hearing such negativity about Rose upset me, but what else was I supposed to do? I was too afraid to disagree with my new friends, for fear of them 'disowning' me. I'd be all alone then and I didn't want that at all.

Rose did, however, speak to me, even if she did only scold me for sneaking out. As Crystal, Aimee, Jess and I were getting ready for the party, Rose needed to get something from the dormitory and overheard us talking. This automatically made my three new friends nervous, as Rose had been known to snitch in the past. I was just excited that we had spoken.

"You guys are sneaking out to a party!" Rose exclaimed, bursting into the common room. "That's not a smart idea. Filch has been on the prowl lately."

"Oh shove off, Weasley." I couldn't help but cringe at the way Aimee sounded so disgusted when she said 'Weasley.'

"I'm just trying to-"

"Don't you dare tell on us!" Jessica smirked. "I'll make your life a living hell!"

"Jessica, please, leave her alone." I said quietly.

"Ew, don't stick up for her." Aimee retorted while Jessica gave me a dirty look. I immediately regretted saying anything at all. I was just happy that Rose was talking to me.

"I'm not making any promises that I won't snitch." Rose told us. "Just be careful." she locked eyes with me momentarily before leaving the room.

"Why were you sticking up for her?" Crystal asked. "She stole your man."

"To be fair, he was never _my_ man." I replied, checking my makeup in the mirror. I added just a little more eyeliner before we left.

As the four of us walked to the Quidditch pitch we could already hear the beginnings of the night's festivities. The Slytherins already sounded rowdy. I was a little nervous as I wouldn't put it past Rose to tattle, but I was just hoping for more of the Masz Voux to be there.

The night was extremely chilly and I was only wearing my form fitting, thin as all hell Gryffindor Quidditch hoodie and a pair of skinny jeans with holes down the legs.

The stars sparkled so bright against the dark navy blue canvas behind them. I took in a sharp breath as I was suddenly reminded of the bright night sky back at the Burrow. I missed it, but now was no time to be homesick. I pushed the thought out of my mind and grabbed a beer from the ice bucket that was hovering ever so lightly above the perfect grass of the pitch.

Aimee, Jess and Crystal had already left me to go dance with the boys- mostly the Slytherin boys, but I didn't mind. I stood next to the ice bucket, sipping my beer and watching the crowd. Nothing was really happening yet, it was still early, everyone was in little groups and it reminded me of the Muggle Elementary school my dad made me go to. In Muggle school, the boys stood in groups with other boys and the girls stood in groups with the other girls. No one mixed, no one mingled. Haha, I wonder what would happen if someone gave the group of Kindergarteners some Masz Voux to get things going.

Then I saw what I'd never expected to see. Scorpius Malfoy coming up to me, three Masz Voux in his right hand, three beers in his left hand and a pack of smokes hanging out of his jacket pocket. His hair looked like he'd been mussing it up all day, but the rest of him looked absolutely perfect. His pale skin contrasted against the black of the pitch and the blue of the sky so perfectly he looked as if he should be one of the millions of stars twinkling away above me.

Well, isn't Scorpius a constellation?

"Weasley, come have a chat with me, will you?" his choice of words were utterly wrong, but he sounded sincere. He nodded his head over to a spot that was still in eyesight of the party but was exclusive enough so no one would hear us talk.

I went with him, despite everything, but I was hoping this wasn't going to end up like last time.

"Have a seat." he told me, sitting down in the cold grass. I sat next to him, not at all reluctantly to my surprise. "Drink?"

"Nah, I've got my own." I spoke for the first time, clicking my nail against the glass of my beer bottle incase he couldn't see.

"Smoke?"

"Sure." I don't know why I said yes to this. Rose and I tried one of Uncle Ron's celebration cigars once and we both thought we were going to die.

I watching Scorpius place to cigarettes into his mouth, light both at the same time and hand one to me. I don't know why, but I thought this move was extremely sexy and made me want the cigarette all the more.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked, taking a drag of the cigarette. I emitted a wimpy cough that seemed to make Scorpius laugh.

"I shouldn't be the one to scold you about it, but why are you so mean when your friends are around?" Scorpius asked.

"What friends?" I completely wasn't thinking about what 'friends,' he was talking about.

"Jessica, Crystal, Aimee..." he trailed off, watching me blow my smoke into the cold air.

"Oh... I don't know if I would exactly call them friends."

"I can see why, but why do you try to impress them so much?" Scorpius' face lit up as he puffed his smoke. His eyes looked so beautiful in the dim orange light and I couldn't help but want to be closer to him.

"Uh Scorpius, I don't think I should have this conversation with you." I answered honestly. He was the sole reason I had to hang out with those vile (well, not exactly...) girls.

"Why's that?" he sounded so calm and so collected.

"Because you're the reason Rose won't talk to me which in fact is the only reason I'm hanging out with Jess, Aimee and Crystal this year." I wasn't sure if I should have told him all of that, but I did and I was searching his face for a reaction and there was none. He was still calm and I loved it.

"Bull." he said simply. "You're Roxanne Fucking Weasley. You have more friends than you think." He was right, I guess. I was usually friends with everyone, but without Rose, I felt like nothing. I dragged on my cigarette, waiting for him to say something more. "And yeah, I kissed you, and to be honest, I thought it was pretty bloody amazing."

I gasped too loudly and I watched him smile. He scooted closer to me and leaned in to kiss me. He succeeded, but I immediately pushed him away. "I can't. Rose has liked you since the day she met you." "And I don't want to be with Rose, I want to be with you."

"What? Scorpius, I don't know what to say..."

"Haven't you noticed?" he said, "I had never hung out with those girls, except for Jessica, or Marcus before in my life, not since you started hanging with them."

"I can't hurt Rose even more." I replied.

"She's with that bloke Lysander." Scorpius said in a very matter of fact way.

"Yeah, but if I start dating you, she's going to hate me even more." I said in a voice that came out like a whine.

"Listen, Rose isn't a bad chick, but she's a bit crazy. She once spoke to me about grass, Rox, _grass_,"

"I know, but that's just because being around you makes her nervous," I defended Rose like it was my job.

"Please, Roxie, please." he begged. "I think I love you."

"What! Whoa, Scorpius, you don't know what you're saying."

"I do. I've always loved you."

"Do you even know what love is?" I asked, shocked. No, I was more than shocked, I was... dumbfounded.

"I believe I do." he said calmly. He leaned in to kiss me again and this time, I let him. I'm not so sure why I let him, or why I told him I'd date him or how this is all going to work out. I'm not sure how Rose is going to take this, or how my family is going to take this.

I let Scorpius walk me back to Gryffindor tower, where I am right now. I quickly changed into my Weasley sweater and got into bed. I'm crying and I don't know why. I don't feel homesick and I don't feel upset... I guess I just have to face the fact that I have a lot of things to figure out.

So I'm really thinking about moving in with my mum. I don't think she'd have a hissy fit about me dating Scorpius as the Weasley clan did. My dad sent me a Howler about the matter. A _Howler_ I'm sixteen and getting Howlers about who I date. It's a little ridiculous. He writes Freddie everyday since we've been back, he doesn't send me a letter but a Howler. I'm so livid right now. The entire school knows that my dad has a problem with me dating Scorpius.

Not only that, but I was secretly keeping Scorpius a secret from Rose. Like, I wasn't about to tell everyone "Hey, Rose can't find out about this," because, well, that would make me a bad person but I was trying to keep it on the 'down low,' just so she wouldn't find out. Okay, so I guess that makes me a bad person, too, but I was trying to keep Rose's best interests in mind.

I wish I could forget the look on her face when she heard the Howler. Ugh! It was so terrible, she looked like she was going to cry and kill me at the same time. I really didn't mean to hurt her and I'm starting to really like Scorpius. The morning after I told him I'd go out with him he had the house elf from Malfoy Manor deliver flowers to the dorms for me. They were at the bedside table when I woke up and the house elf was still there too. "Mr. Scorpius sends his love." the sweet little thing greeted right before she popped away. It was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me.

Crystal, Aimee and Jess were so jealous, it was amazing. Crystal actually went as far as to not talk to me for a whole day just for the flower thing. Jess told me she'd had 'a thing,' for Scorpius in the past and then gave me a speech about 'healing wounds,' As if! That's so ridiculous, Shane Finnegan moved on way before I did and I never got jealous or angry about it. Then again, I guess the saying 'different strokes for different folks.' applies here.

Anyway, my morning started off brilliant, as it's been for the past couple of days. I woke up to snow falling across the grounds and the sky was that heavy gray colour that Winter often brings. Some people get depressed by the snow and the gray of Winter, but I love it. It gives me a warm, comfortable feeling that automatically puts me in a good mood.

Scorpius was waiting for me right outside the portrait hole like he had been for the past two mornings, (I'm secretly hoping this becomes a hard habit to break) looking what Jessica calls 'Super fine!' in his Hogwarts Robes. I just love the way his platinum hair contrasts with the black, green and silver of his Slytherin garb.

"Good morning, love." he greeted, kissing the back of my hand as I smiled like a five year old in a toy store. Aimee said once that he's 'too gentlemen for his own good,' and I'm quickly starting to realize what she meant.

"Good morning," I grinned, taking his hand as he led me to the Great Hall.

"So, word around Hogwarts is that there's a Hogsmeade visit this Saturday." he said. "Want to make it a date?"

"Oh, I have to check my agenda." I replied coyly.

"Oh do you?" he said.

We walked into the Great Hall as someone from the Ravenclaw table shouted "Oi Weasley! Did you receive another Howler from your dad this morning?"

"You'll be the first to know!" I hollered back as Scorpius and I made our way to the end of the Gryffindor table. Jess, Aimee and Crystal were already waiting for us when we got there. I swear they must wake up at the crack of dawn to get ready for the day. All I do is throw on some eyeliner, brush my hair and get into my robes and I'm ready to go, but they have to make sure everything on their body is absolutely perfect before they even step out of the dormitories. On the second day we were dating, Scorpius had told me that I was a natural beauty (even though I'm just as pale as him) and that I always look perfect. Jess and Aimee agreed with him while Crystal sulked next to them. I think that's one of the reasons for my confidence spike during the past three days. Really, dating Scorpius has been amazing for my self esteem.

"So girls, Roxie here says that she has to check her agenda to see if she has enough room to go on a date with me this Saturday. Do you three know of any plans she may have?" Scorpius is so sly it makes me blush Weasley red.

"As far as I know, she's free." Aimee replied stupidly. Ugh, she really answered his question, what a dumbass.

"So then Saturday. At three o clock. Hogsmeade."

Scorpius was hot as ever while he was informing me of our date. His piercing blue eyes bore into mine as he spoke and I didn't want him to stop looking at me. But that's just the thing about Scorpius, he's slick, coy and insanely hot. I'm really not sure if I'm attracted to all the aspects of him, or if it's just his amazing looks. I was never attracted to Scorpius before three days ago and I sure as hell never imagined dating him. He was always Rose's property, not mine and I wouldn't have even thought about liking him up until then. Even now, when I think about him, I get butterflies and I've never had that with any guy before. This sounds so stupid, but I really just want to stare at him forever. Oh and more of his compliments wouldn't be a bad thing either.

While Scorpius locked eyes with me, an owl flew into my oatmeal and splashed hot oats onto his perfectly sculpted face. He cringed while he wiped the gooey matter off of his face. I was so frightened that he'd be angry at me or even the Owl, that was what I was expecting- the famous Malfoy temper I've always heard about. I didn't think I was ready to experience that quite yet.

I was glad to say that I was wrong. When he finished cleaning his face, he laughed. I laughed too, out of nervousness of course, but I was so convinced that our short lived relationship was going to be over right then and there.

"Sorry." I mumbled, recognizing the animal as Uncle Harry's Owl, Horace. I untied the letter and began to read while Scorpius started up a conversation with Aimee, Crystal, Marcus, Jess and this new guy we've been hanging around with named Alec.

_Dear Roxie,  
>Your Aunt Ginny and I heard that your dad hasn't been writing you (except for the Howler incident) and we figured that you could use a loving letter from home. Everything is fine here, Ginny and I were thinking about going on holiday to Glasgow sometime within the next month or so, you know to get away for a while. Molly's driving us up the wall, we've gone to the Burrow three times for dinner since everyone went back to school. The food's great (not saying your Aunt Ginny is a bad cook,) but your Gran's gone mental. She's so upset about Angelina inviting you to live with her that it's all she talks about anymore. Your dad had some words with her the other night about it. I'm not sure what was said but neither of them were too happy at the end of dinner.<br>Remember that you and James have that concert to go to over the Easter holiday. I really want to hear reviews on how this band is. A man that I work with raves about them constantly saying "They're the best thing since the 'Weird Sisters!'" and I know how you and James fancy the 'Weird Sisters.'  
>Well, I just wanted you to know that Ginny and I are thinking about you. You can always Owl us when you get lonely.<br>Love,  
>Uncle Harry.<em>

_P.S. Ron and Hermione send their love as well. They're really upset that you and Rose aren't speaking. I realize that this Scorpius matter has gotten between you two, but try and patch things up will you? Blood runs thicker than water. Remember that._

I tried to push back the tears that were threatening to fall while I shoved the letter into my school bag. Crystal, Aimee, Jess and even Scorpius were eyeing me like Hawks. I blinked a few times to make the tears fall away and put on the best fake grin I could muster up.

Now that I think about it, I'm not really sure why I had to fake my way through the day. There was nothing sad or depressing about Uncle Harry's letter. I don't know why I got so emotional when I read it. Maybe it's the fact that my family is fighting because of my mum, Rose and me. I don't really think that's fair. I mean, yeah, I guess Gran has a right to get involved on the subject of me living with my mum but that's pretty much all she has to get involved in. She really has no right to debate with my father on who I'm dating or who I'm fighting with. Right?

My dad once told me that being a girl at Hogwarts is probably the hardest thing I'll ever have to do in my life. He said the drama amongst the girls is ridiculous and now I understand what he meant. I've never had this much drama, ever! Why is sixth year so hard? I'd rather do my O. over than live through this stupid family drama anymore.

And that's another thing; it's _family_ drama. They're supposed to love me and accept me no matter how bad I screw up and instead they're picking fights with one another over Rose and me? Something doesn't sound right. At least Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny still seem to care. Speaking of which, I don't think I've even seen James since we've been back to school. He's probably shut up in a broom closet somewhere snogging some girl with blonde hair as usual.

I pulled a scrap of parchment and a quill from my bag and began writing. I can't keep starting problems with the people I love most.

_Dear mum,  
>I know we haven't spoken in a really long time, but I'm just Owling to take you up on your generous offer. Maybe a permanent detachment is what I need to keep the peace with the Weasleys. Can you Owl my dad for me and inform him of my decision? He and I aren't speaking lately.<br>Thank you,  
>Roxanne.<em>

I attached my letter to the Owl that had landed in my Oatmeal and told it to deliver the letter to Angelina Johnson and then to go straight back to Uncle Harry's. It flew off, leaving behind a few rogue feathers in the bowl.

"What was that about?" Jess asked me.

"I just wrote a letter to my mum, that's all." I replied simply. I moved the Owl bowl out of my way and continued eating the delicious eggs that the house Elves prepare every morning.

"I thought you didn't speak to your mum." Aimee questioned.

"No, but I had to send her a letter."

"That's weird." Aimee answered.

"Yeah..." I continued eating breakfast in silence.

All through out classes I kept asking myself whether or not writing my mum was a rash decision. I could see how it would be, I mean, I decided to write her not even thirty seconds after reading Uncle Harry's letter. I suppose I'd be able to spend Holidays with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, seeing as how my mum always goes on lavish vacation spots and I'm completely content with the Burrow.

Even though she said "permanent detachment," I'm figuring that she wouldn't really be serious. She can't possibly take the Weasley's away from me. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Unexpected Heroes

I haven't written in forever due to the fact that sixth year really is the hardest year ever. Before the holidays it seemed like any other year at Hogwarts, loads of homework, loads of classes, loads of drama... but after the holidays it's become tons of homework, tons of classes, tons of drama. I don't know how much more I can handle, I mean really, I've thought about throwing myself off of the astronomy tower seventy times this week.

I'm failing potions, arithmancy, charms and transfiguration. According to McGonagall, if my marks don't improve within the next month, she's going to make me repeat those three classes next Fall. I'm going to have to triple up in my seventh year- not fun.

I don't know how Aimee, Jess and Crystal pass anything. They party, flirt and blow off classes and homework just as much as I do and they're not getting horrible marks. I don't want to admit that they're smarter than me, but maybe it's true. How else are they doing it?

My dad was ravenous when he found out I was going to live with my mum. She's already made plans for me to get moved in over Easter holidays and to be honest, I'm a little excited. Okay, I'm so excited just the thought of moving in with my mum makes me want to jump for joy! I can't wait to see what my new room looks like. She and Steevie are having a designer re-do everything how ever I want. I've been writing letters to her for the past two weeks describing what I want my room to look like.

She says it's big; about half the size of the dormitory. I told her I wanted the ceiling to be dark blue with gold stars on it- just like it is at my dad's. I love the ceiling of my old room, when I was five my dad enchanted it so that the stars would move. I'm not expecting my mum and her designer to do that much, but I still want the same scheme. I also told her that I want a huge picture window from floor to ceiling. How wicked would that be? Other than that I'm letting the designer come up with it all.

My mum seems really excited that I want to live with her. She owls me like three times a day and it's never about anything bad, she even sent me 50 galleons. If I were getting letters from my dad everyday they'd be stuff like "A dungbomb product exploded in my face today. The whole flat reeks of manure."

Ew, right? Yeah, he actually sends that stuff through the mail. What if it were intercepted by someone else at Hogwarts? Everyone knowing that my flat reeks of dungbombs is the last thing I need right now.

Scorpius and I are...alright, I guess. He's been acting exactly the same as he did when we first started dating. I know it's only been about two weeks but I absolutely hate seeing Scorpius so vulnerable around me. I'm used to seeing hard-rugged-don't-mess-with-me Scorpius. As opposed to romantic, sappy, lovey-dovey, I'll-cry-with-you Scorpius. I think I liked the first one better.

Like today, I was waiting outside of the Charms room with Crystal, Aimee and Jessica when Scorpius came up to us. He was carrying a bouquet of flowers. The three girls were all "ooh-ing" and "ahh-ing" at his gift. I was rolling my eyes. I told him last time that if he ever got me flowers again, I'd take them straight to Uncle Neville -oops- Professor Longbottom and have him implant some deadly poison in them so when I sniffed it, I would die. Scorpius, of course, laughed at my "joke," and went on with his way.

"So you want me to kill myself?" I asked him which confused all hell out of Crystal, Jessica and Aimee.

"No." he replied. "I figured you were right. Flowers are a little cliche." he was smiling, which meant that he was up to something.

"No shit." I muttered.

"So these aren't just flowers." He extended his arm so I could take the bouquet from him. As soon as I took them, the flowers exploded into licorice wands and pepper imps.

I heard the three girls behind me gasp while many passersby stopped to giggle with excitement. Truthfully, I wasn't impressed. The simplest of transfiguration spells could do this and much more. My dad taught me how to turn a nasty flavour of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans into an enjoyable one when I was eleven. Of course that simple little spell took the fun out of eating the sweets, but it was still a handy hint.

"So now you want me to get fat?" I replied coyly.

"No. I want your friends to get fat." he mused while Jessica helped herself to a pepper imp. She really couldn't help herself. Pepper imps are her favourite and whenever she's around them she gets this primal craving that she can't contain. I've seen a kid almost get his head taken off when it came to Jessica and the minty substance.

"Sorry." Jessica said with her mouth full.

"It's fine." I said.

"Right, well, I've got to get to class... bye guys..." Scorpius looked rather upset while he walked away. I'm not sure why but I think he knew that his gift didn't impress me. It doesn't really matter, though, I know he'll just try harder tomorrow.

As Scorpius was walking away, Rose was passing in the corridor and I immediately shoved my candy bouquet into Jessica's hands. She, along with everyone else in the school knows that I'm dating Scorpius but I'm still trying to hide it from her. I know she's hurting (even though she's all over Lysander every time I turn around) and I can't stand it.

By the time Charms was over I had two pepper imps left due to Jessica's insane inability to control her urges. While Jessica, Aimee and I were passing notes, I couldn't help but wonder if that was the reason I'm failing.

When lunch came, Jessica, Aimee, Crystal and I were looking through a _Hot Witch_ catalog. _Hot Witch_ is a very fashionable catalog for teenage witches who always want to look as if they're about to walk down a cat walk. Hanging out with my new friends has severely changed my ideas on fashion and it's only been about three weeks since we've met. I barely wear my own clothes anymore; my edgy style doesn't seem to fit with this new crowd of people.

I spent my entire 50 galleons on a mail-order from _Hot Witch_ magazine. This time, I'm not only impressing the "in crowd," but my mum. I'm so afraid that she's gotten used to the fame and fortune that my raggedy "Weird Sister's" t-shirts aren't going to be good enough. It's stupid, I know, but I want to make a good haven't-seen-you-in-six-years impression.

Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny have been constant contact with me. They owl me about three times a week with updates from the Weasley homes. Apparently, my dad is still dating Verity yet he refuses to speak with me because I'm moving in with my mum. I don't understand why he's so upset over it. I told him I was going to end up going with her right before I got onto the train.

My own brother hasn't even spoken to me much in the past three weeks. I think the last real conversation we had was when he asked me if something was wrong at home. I see him in the hallways with his nerdy little friends talking about _Dragonwars_ when he's not trailing James around like a puppy.

James hasn't even spoken to me much since the whole Rose incident. I know he's not angry with me, as I told him not to take sides in this matter; he's just going on as he usually would- which is with Rose and the rest of his friends. I'm not upset about it but I wish my family would make more effort to act like family.

At around five o clock, as I was leading the girls up to Gryffindor tower, Aticia Caldsworth went to "slap me five" but when I pulled my hand away there was a small piece of parchment that she'd left behind. Wondering why she hadn't just spoke to me or handed me a note normally, I decided to pocket it and open it later while I was safely in my dorm.

"What was that about?" Crystal asked "No one's 'high fived' in years." she rolled her eyes.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

When we arrived in the common room, I immediately told the girls that I was going to change and headed up to the dorms. I sat on my bed and opened the note Aticia had given me and I laughed at the fact that I was truly by myself for the first time in three weeks.

_Rox,  
>Big party tonight down by the lake.<br>Be there._

I giggled to myself and wondered why she couldn't have just told me. Although Aticia is rather shy about speaking to people in public, she's been in on the 'in crowd,' since her first year, I don't think that was the reason. Whatever the reason was, I went downstairs and told Aimee, Crystal and Jess that we're attending a party tonight at the lake.

Jessica scoffed when I told her about it. "Why didn't I hear about it? I hear about every party that goes on." she seemed to disbelieve me.

"I don't know," I replied. "When she slapped me five before, there was a note in my hand." I said, showing her the note that Aticia had slipped me.

"Why couldn't she just tell you?" Aimee asked.

"I don't know, but let's get ready and go." I smiled. I had begun to love partying. Really, all Jess, Aimee, Crystal and I did was... well... party. On weekends mostly, but if we heard of a good one during the week, it didn't stop us in the least bit. Scorpius comes with us ninety percent of the time, but when he doesn't, we have a better time.

"Let's not tell Scorpius about this one, though." I suggested.  
>"Why not?" Crystal questioned. I hated when she asked<p>

questions. She does this thing with her eyebrows that makes her look like a demented clown.

"Because... let's just have a girls night..." I stammered for a feasible excuse. The real reason was that lately, I just didn't feel like being around him. He's so charming, good looking and sly that lately I've been getting this insane fake feeling that I can't shake off. And I'm beginning to wonder why I even said yes to dating him. I'm starting to think that I need a challenge, not just someone who drops dead every time I ask.

"Awesome!" Aimee exclaimed, followed by similar agreements from Crystal and Jessica.

After about an hour of getting ready, the girls and I walked down to the lake. Once we got halfway there, I could already see the roaring bonfire floating above the snowy field. I hate Winter sneak out parties. I really wonder how we don't get caught when there are footprints to and from the crime scene in the morning.

Dominique was there, which shocked me. She usually threw her own exclusive parties held in the Room of Requirement. Unfortunately, I was never 'exclusive' enough to ever attend. She was standing by the fire, drink in hand laughing with a boy who I recognized as a seventh year Hufflepuff named Frank Homestead. Dominique could get any guy she wanted, she was tall and thin with a bright face and dark eyes. Her hair was the perfect combination of red and blonde that you couldn't get from a potion and she was always laughing. Rose and I used to say that she was prettier than Celestina Warbeck and that is a very welcomed compliment in the Wizarding World.

I watched Dominique for a little while more, feeling jealous at how easily she just seemed to fall into place. Her shiny red-blonde hair mingled with the fire, making her face look even brighter. She flashed Frank a smile and pointed to me.

"That's my baby cousin." I heard her giggle. She then looked at me and waved for me to come over.

I did as I was informally told. When I walked up to her, Dominique hugged me and immediately asked me where Scorpius was.

"I left him home tonight." I smiled. "We're having a girls' night." I waved my hand over to where Crystal, Jess and Aimee were huddled around some Sixth year Ravenclaw Quidditch players.

"Oh." Dominique told me. "Roxie, be careful with them."

"What?" I asked. I didn't understand why she was saying that about my friends.

"I asked Aticia to slip you a note to come here so I could talk to you." she confessed. "But I didn't think you'd bring them."

"Ugh! What is it with parties and people wanting to talk to me!" I muttered.

"What?" Dominique gave me a quizzical look and swished her fire colored hair to the side.

"Nothing." I replied quietly.

"Listen," she said as she tossed her gorgeous hair behind her shoulders. "I know what kind of people they are. I used to be like them. They're horrible little girls who think they're Merlin's Pants just because they look great and can get any guy they want to, and watch out for Scorpius too, he's a real player!"

"That's not true!" I snapped.

"Yes it is, Roxanne." she sounded desperate to get her point across. "And I know you're only hanging out with them because you think you have no other friends."

"I don't!" I hissed.

"Yes you do, Roxie. James misses you, and this whole thing with your mum has got to stop."

"She's my _mum_, Dominique. You know, she gave birth to me." I rolled my eyes.

"She's also a downright bitch."

"Stop it!" I whined. "Really, none of this is any of your business. I can _hang out_ with who I want to, _date_ who I want to and _live_ with who I want to. You're not my dad!" I spat, watching her eyes grow bigger with every word that came out of my mouth.

"And your dad has been in hysterics almost every day since you left for school." Dominique was getting angry and if there were any unspoken rules of the Weasley family, number one was **Do not make Dominique angry**. She's got a downright bad temper.

But of course, me being me, I just had to press the situation.  
>"My dad doesn't give two galleons about me!" I retorted. I watched her face contort into anger and repulsion.<p>

"Roxanne Aethonan Weasley! Don't you dare say that about your dad ever again! My dad's sent me letters_begging_ me to talk to you because of how upset your father is!" she was yelling in a way that she was trying to keep quiet. A party was definately not the place for this.

"So let him be upset!" I told her. "You don't kn-"

"Don't you even tell me I don't know what happened because I do! And running away to your mother's isn't going to make things better!"

"Yes, it will!"

Dominique's hand came down on my face, hot and hard. Flashes of Rose hitting me came to my mind. I stood there with my mouth open, looking like a loser in front of about thirty people- most of them Seventh years. I looked around the bonfire and everyone was watching, including Aimee, Crystal and Jessica.

I did what about any girl would do. I ran away before the tears fell and my mascara started running. Smart idea, right? Not at all. As I was running back up to the castle and trudging through about three feet of snow, I tripped and landed on my face.

I was so embarrassed, ashamed, upset, angry, humiliated... the list could have gone on. I laid face first in the snow sobbing like a maniac for what seemed like forever until someone picked me up. I didn't know who that someone was until we got back to the castle, but he was warm and soft and solid. I wished he could have carried me forever.

"Roxie, what's the password?" he asked, calling over my loud sobs.

"Fr-Fr-Frogs Breath!" I cried.

He sat me down on one of the large red sofas in the common room and that's when I had gotten a good look at him.

It was Uncle Neville-or Professor Longbottom as we have to call him while we're in school.

"When your dad asked me to keep an eye on you, I had no idea you were in this bad of shape." he muttered, thinking I didn't hear him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I straightened up. I wiped my eyes on the back of my hands and tried to pretend everything was fine.

"Roxanne, are you alright?" he asked.

I didn't know how to answer him. I missed home, I wanted to talk to Rose, I wanted to punch Dominique in her perfectly sculpted face, and my face hurt from laying in the snow.  
>I nodded.<p>

"Here, get into bed." he said, helping me up and ushering me up the stairs to the dormitories. "And I'll write you an excuse so you can get some rest tomorrow. Sleep in, get some homework done. I hear you're not doing too well in your classes, as well as mine."

"Thanks Uncle Neville." I hugged him-which isn't appropriate during school, according to Aunt Hermione. "Good night, and don't tell Aunt Hermione I hugged you." I tried to laugh.

"Don't worry, I've been putting off telling your dad that you're failing Herbology." he smiled and told me to go to bed.

And that's exactly what I did. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Peer Pressure and Valentine's Day

I didn't go to breakfast the next morning, I slept in just as Uncle Neville advised me to. I woke up around eleven thirty and  
>went through some of my missing homework assignments. Most of them were started but never finished. It took me almost a whole day just to do it all.<p>

At around four o clock, Aimee, Crystal and Jessica came into the dormitories to find me still in my pajamas and mulling over neglected textbooks. Seeing them made me wonder what Dominique had meant, but I didn't dwell on the thought too long.

"Roxie, where have you been?" Aimee exclaimed.

"Scorpius has been going crazy looking for you!" Jessica cried.

"Professor Longbottom wrote me an excuse for all my classes. He said I needed a day to rest and catch up on homework." I explained.

"Weird." Crystal commented, making herself comfortable on my bed. Her blonde hair framed her face as she looked at the work I had done. "This is like a whole months worth of homework. You didn't do it?"

"No." I confessed. "When do you guys have time to do assignments?"

"Well, I do Herbology in Transfiguration. Transfiguration during Charms and Charms during Herbology... and I sneak Potions in wherever I can." Aimee explained.

So they _do_ do their assignments.

"Tell us what happened last night!" Jessica chirped. "What happened after Scorpius took you back to the castle?"

"Scorpius?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, remember, you got into a fight with Dominique and she slapped you, so you ran off crying and then Scorpius threw you over his shoulder and brought you back up to the castle." Crystal explained as if I wasn't even there.

"You were already asleep by the time we got back." Aimee told me, looking a bit guilty.

As she should look guilty. I didn't even think of why they didn't help me. What great friends they are.

"Oh," I said. I really didn't want to tell me that Uncle Neville brought me back to Gryffindor tower. How lame does that sound? They made Scorpius seem like the bloody White Knight coming to save his Damsel in Distress. I sighed and laid back on the pile of pillows I'd made throughout the day. "Well, Dominique and I got into a fight about family matters."

"She hit you because of that?" Aimee questioned.

Yes, I know it seems stupid. "Weasley rule number one: do not get Dominique angry. She has a really bad temper." I informed them.

"Wow. I guess." Jessica gasped.

"And then yeah, Scorpius picked me up when I was looking like a bloody loser in front of everyone and took me back here, where I went to sleep." I tried to sound excited and swoon-y. I don't know how well I pulled it off, but they bought it.

"Well, get ready. Party tonight at the Quidditch Pitch." Aimee sounded so excited, as if she'd never been to a party before.

"Another one?" I groaned. I wasn't sure how many more parties I could take- or rather how many more _my face_ could take.

"Roxie! Yeah, another one!" Crystal jibed.

"Are you sick?" Jessica asked.

"No, but I'm just not up for another party." I confessed.

"Come on, Scorpius has been looking for you all day just to ask if you'll go with him." Jessica told me.

Ugh, here goes the guilt trip.

"Well tell him that I'm not going." I replied.

"We can't do that!" Aimee gasped as if I'd said something horribly terrifying.

"Come on Roxie, he's your boyfriend." Crystal pressured.

This is what peer pressure feels like

"Fine. I'll go." I whined, hopping off of my bed and heading straight for the wardrobe. I pulled out my dark green Holyhead Harpies sweatshirt (courtesy of Aunt Ginny) and threw it over my head. I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and pulled my unusually unruly red hair up into a ponytail. "Alright, I'm ready." I told them.  
>My friends looked at me as if I had three heads.<p>

"What's the matter?" I asked hesitantly.

"You're going in that?" Aimee asked, eyeing me up and down. I really didn't see a problem with my outfit, but apparently I'd committed some sort of horrifying fashion crime that was way past a re-do.

"What's wrong with it?" I questioned. I looked down at myself and shrugged. I really didn't see a problem.

"Ugh, Rox. That outfit is so... so.. I don't even know what a Holee-Head Hair Pie is!" Aimee cried.

I couldn't believe my ears. No way could she be serious- then again- this _is_ Aimee I'm talking about. She was dead serious.

"It's Holyhead _Harpies_" I pronounced the last words slowly. I was still in shock that she said Hair Pie. "They're a Quidditch team. My Aunt Ginny used to play for them... actually, I think this shirt might be hers." I explained.

"Blah blah blah-broomsticks!" Crystal sounded annoyed. "Anyway, honey, that's not party wear."

"Why not?" I was asking way too many questions.

"Wear that cute mini dress with the purple belt and matching leggings." Jessica cheered.

"Oh yeah!" Aimee commented, "And wear those cute black boots with them."

"Why do I have to get all dressed up just to have beer spilled on my clothes or to be slapped!" I exclaimed. They were really pushing my buttons tonight.

"Because you just do!" Crystal exasperated.

"Well, I'm not dressing up." I said rather childishly. I don't know where they get off thinking they can tell me how to dress.

"Then don't think of getting anywhere near us at this party." Jessica was trying to intimidate me and it worked.

I'm not sure whether it was my fear of losing them or just my fear of everything in general but I quickly put on the grey mini dress with the purple belt, matching leggings, _and_ the cute boots. I even straightened my hair and put on make-up.

I know it's stupid and I should not at all be trying to please these people, but what choice do I have? Really, it's be ordered around or be alone and I, Roxanne Aethonan Weasley will not be alone.

"That's much better." Jessica smiled.

The party was the same stupid crap it always is: a bonfire, beer, liquor, Jessica all over some guy she just met, Aimee puking her brains out, Crystal attempting to get a man and me, waiting and watching in the corner. Scorpius never showed up and there was absolutely no one at this party that I knew or even wanted to get to know.

After I'd had enough of the drunken Hufflepuffs, I'd slowly winded my way back to Gryffindor Tower, hating the feeling of being alone and hated. I can't believe my friends made a huge deal about what I was going to wear. Rose never did anything like that. As a matter of fact, Rose and I used to "grunge out," together all the time. We'd sit in her cotton candy pink bedroom and read magazines and listen to the wireless in our sweats and just talk about boys and music and friends... everything pretty much.

As I walked through the portrait hole, I didn't notice I was crying until I looked up and saw the worst thing I could have possibly seen at that moment in time. I saw Scorpius on the couch snogging Aticia Caldsworth.

My heart sank, my jaw dropped and the tears threatened my eyes. I felt my face going Weasley red as he looked at me.  
>"It's uh...uh... hmm." he stammered. He rubbed the back of his neck as if he weren't sure what to do.<p>

"You're snogging Aticia Caldsworth!" I screamed.

Aticia sat on the couch blushing.

"Yeah..." Scorpius shrugged.

"It is so over!" I screeched. I kept looking from Scorpius to Aticia, not quite sure what I should say or do. I was nervous. I was scared. I was confused and heartbroken.

"Obviously." he said simply.

I was in such an outrage, I don't even remember running up to the dormitories. The room was dark, but I noticed that pretty much all the beds were empty. I ran over to where Rose slept and pulled back the curtains on her four poster.

"Rose!" I called.

She wasn't there.

All I wanted was to talk to my best friend. All I wanted was my family back. All I wanted was to tell Rose how much of an arrogant, ignorant, stupid, cheating, lying boy Scorpius was.

I curled up in a ball next to Rose's bed and I cried. I felt the same way I did when Shane Finnegan dumped me magnified by eight times, and for the first time ever: I missed my dad.

"I still can't believe you broke up with Scorpius." Aimee rolled her eyes at me while she stuck a pink pastry into her mouth.

"I told you guys, things just weren't working out." I sulked.

The night I found Scorpius and Aticia in the Gryffindor common room was almost a month ago and my friends still weren't letting it go. Although, I lied through my teeth about the whole thing. I had told them that I broke up with Scorpius because I didn't feel that he was the right one for me. I couldn't dare tell them that I found him  
>cheating on me. They'd probably ditch me in a heartbeat if they found out that Scorpius did. I've never lied so much than when I befriended Crystal, Jess and Aimee.<p>

"Yeah, but look at Aticia and Scorpius." Crystal said, "They look so happy together."

It's Valentine's Day and of course all of the Hogwarts students who have significant others are acting all 'lovey-dovey,' publicly. It's quite sickening if you ask me. The Great Hall is decked out with pink tablecloths, pink candles, pink drapes over the windows and even most of the food is pink. There are pink pixies pirouetting down the tables and instead of snow falling from the ceiling, there are, of course, pink hearts.

I glanced down the table and saw Rose and Lysander in a heated kiss. My stomach turned. Scorpius and I broke up and she's still with Lysander. Maybe she really does love him.

James, however is snogging this new blonde girl I'd never seen before and Freddie and Albus are throwing bits of pink cupcake at them. I wondered momentarily if they even noticed. The blonde will when she flips her hair and realizes that there are pink frosting highlights that weren't there this morning.

"I can't believe he moved on so fast." Jessica commented.

"Well, Aticia deserves him." I muttered.

"That's ballsy to say." Aimee replied.

"Different strokes for different folks, right?"

Just then, Devon Clearwater walked over to our table and handed Jessica a red paper heart and kissed her cheek. Jessica squealed with excitement as Devon walked away, smiling like a serial killer.

Jessica's red paper Valentine exploded with pink streamers and red confetti when she opened it. Inside it said "Be My Valentine? Meet me tonight. Seven o clock in the Entrance Hall." Needless to say, she, Crystal and Aimee were ecstatic.

I, on the other hand, wasn't excited at all. All this guy wanted to do was shag her and I don't understand why she didn't get that. Why is Jessica so stupid?

Okay, so I may be a little jealous that Jess got a Valentine from a stranger and I didn't. The only thing I got was a box of Muggle chocolates from my mum and Steevie and a Chocolate Frog from Gran and Grandad.

"Oh my gosh! I have to go get ready right now!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Jess, it's only five. You've still got two hours!" I told her.

"Ew, don't be such a stick in the mud, Roxie!" Aimee scoffed.

I followed them up to Gryffindor tower, listening to the three squeal and scream about how cute Devon is. I laid on my bed while Aimee and Crystal fussed over what Jessica was going to wear and her hairstyle.

I flipped through _Witch Weekley_ as Aimee and Crystal decided everything about Jessica's appearance. They fawned over every look Jessica tried, making her feel like an absolute rockstar while I stayed quiet and read about "How to please my man on Valentine's Day."

"Roxie, how do I look?" Jessica asked me. I didn't even bother looking up, I knew that no matter what she wore or how her hair looked that in a matter of hours her clothes would be off and her hair would be askew.

"It looks good." I lied.

"Ew, Roxie do you _have_ to be such a downer?" Crystal scolded.

"Yeah, you're just jealous that no one chose you to be their Valentine." Aimee accused.

"You two didn't get anyone either." I snapped, finally looking at Jess. "You look great." I told her, completely ignoring the angry and hurt looks from Crystal and Aimee.

"Thank you." Jessica gushed. She was completely oblivious to the animosity that was now flowing between Aimee, Crystal and me. "So what are you guys going to do while I'm out?"

"We'll probably go to Aticia and Scorpius' party at the Slytherin common room." Aimee replied quickly.

"What!" I yelped. "Aticia _and_ Scorpius are throwing a party?" I was astounded.

"Yeah, they sent out invites last week." Crystal told me.

"Didn't you get one?" Crystal asked.

"No." I replied. "Why are the two of them throwing a party!"

"Wow, calm down, Rox. They _are_ dating and it _is_ Valentine's Day." Jessica rolled her eyes at me.

"Well, Crystal and I were going to go to that." Aimee resumed the conversation as if I'd never even interrupted.

After Aimee, Crystal and Jessica left, I had the entire Gryffindor Tower to myself. I laid on my bed once again flipping through the glossy moving pages of _Witch Weekly_. It was too quiet. I could actually hear the pages turning and my foot tapping against the comforter. I even thought I could hear my hair move at one point.

My mind kept wandering from what (or who) Jessica was doing on her date, to how Scorpius and Aticia's party was going, to what James and Rose were up to. I thought that hanging out with Crystal, Jess and Aimee meant never being alone and here I was, in Gryffindor Tower at 6:50 pm completely by myself.

After another few minutes, I started feeling homesick. It was a holiday and if I were at the Burrow or even my house I wouldn't be alone at all. I'd be with my grandparents, aunts and uncles, cousins and even my little brother.

I went over to my wardrobe and put on my Weasley sweater. I sat on my bed and gazed at the magazine once more before I decided to take a walk.

As I wandered around the castle, I thought about why I was so jealous towards Scorpius and Aticia. It's true, I guess I never really _liked_ Scorpius for anything other than his compliments, gifts and good looks, but why am I so upset about him and Aticia? Maybe because he led me on and then completely shoved me off. Oh and I'm still raving about how he just lifted a cocky, gorgeous eyebrow and said "Obviously," when I said we were over.

I wandered up to the Astronomy Tower, down to the dungeons, out to the hut where Hagrid used to live and then to the Herbology Greenhouses. I noticed the light on was on Greenhouse three so I wandered on in. I decided to check on the Venus Fly Trap that Aimee, Crystal and I had to plant the week before. It hadn't grown much, despite the "Herbi-Grow," we were supposed to brew and pour on our plants. I don't think we brewed the potion correctly, but I didn't argue with my friends about it. Of all the fights with them I ignore on a daily basis, "Herbi-Grow" seemed like a silly thing to fight over.

"What are you doing out here?" I heard Uncle Neville's voice from behind me. I jumped at first before I figured out it was him.

"Checking on my Venus Fly Trap." I snorted. I sounded so lame.

"On Valentine's Day? Shouldn't you be on a date or something?" He asked. I turned around to look at him, he was watering plants by hand in these bright red flannel button down pajamas. He looked so funny.

"No. No one asked me." I frowned.

"I saw your friend Jessica on the grounds earlier, she was with some boy. A Hufflepuff, I think."

"Yeah, that's Devon Clearwater. He asked her out earlier today." I told him.

"Where are the other two, Angela and Crissy, I believe?"

"Aimee and Crystal." I corrected. "They went to a party."

"I imagined you'd be at a party as well."

"I wasn't invited to this one." I smiled shyly.

"Well, you win some, you lose some." Uncle Neville smiled. He was trying to cheer me up and it really wasn't working, but I figured that last thing my dad needs to hear is that I was rude to Neville. "Care for some tea?"

I nodded and followed him into the office that was connected to Greenhouse One. I watched him flick his want towards a tabletop and two cups of tea and a pot appeared. The tea poured itself as we sat down.

I don't think I had actually spent any "quality time" with Uncle Neville other than the time my family went to one of Aunt Ginny's Quidditch games (she was oddly enough playing my mum's team and it became a family event) and my brother and I were left in Uncle Neville's care. He was always extra nice to us Weasley kids while we were in school and we was told every year to keep a "close eye" on us by my dad, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry and definately Aunt Hermione. Neville was always proud to do what our parents had asked him to, especially when it came to us Weasley kids. I think it's because he never had children of his own, or maybe because he's forever grateful to Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione for befriending him when they were students at Hogwarts. There's a rich history between them that even I don't know half the details of.

"How's your dad?" Uncle Neville asked.

"Don't know." I replied simply. I took a sip of the tea and was shocked at how good it was.

"How's your brother?"

"Don't know- hey what kind of tea is this?"

"Ginger root. My gran used to make it for me when I was a kid. Do you like it?"

"Yeah." I answered simply, staring into my cup. "Have you spoke to my dad recently?"

"I got a letter from him yesterday. He asked for more Gillyweed to make those Fish Transformer lollipops or something."

"Yeah the FishPops. Anyone who eats them turns into a fish for five minutes. They're kind of fun." I smiled while talking about my dad's crazy inventions.

"You know he's really upset about your decision to move in with your mother." Neville told me. I wasn't in the mood for this, everybody's a fucking critic. I _know_ my father's upset. No one has to keep bringing it up.

"I know, but if that whole thing with Rose hadn't happened, I would never have to move in with my mom." I blurted out anxiously.

"You still haven't patched things up with Rose?" He asked. "I figured you two would be best friends in no time."

"No. She won't talk to me." I confessed.

"She's _that_ mad?"

"Yeah. Half the time she's pissed off at me and the other times her tongue is halfway down Lysander's throat." I muttered.

Neville cackled. "Brilliant."

"Not brilliant."

"You know, I never pictured Rose with Lysander either, but she's your family." he was still smiling from cracking up two seconds ago.

"My family doesn't wish to speak with me anymore." I replied cooly.

"Yes they do. I know for a fact that Harry and Ginny write you just as much as they write to James and Albus."

Just as he said this, we heard a loud crashing sound as if glass were breaking. Neville jumped out of his seat and I followed. We ran out into the Greenhouse to find that a window had been smashed. As Neville ran to the window to see how bad the damage was, I spotted someone running from the scene.

I ran out of the Greenhouse as fast as I could, straining my eyes at an attempt to see in the dark. The culprit was wearing a white shirt and I could see their footprints in the snow. I ran after them for about five minutes before I just couldn't run anymore. I leaned up against the castle to catch my breath when I heard them.

"Did Neville see you?" someone asked. It was a male and the voice sounded oddly familiar.

"I don't think so, but Roxie started chasing me." the other one answered.

"Did she see you?"

"I don't think so."

"Think again." I said, coming around the corner. It was Freddie and Albus.

They looked like a deer in headlights when I showed myself.

"What are you two doing?" I questioned, sounding so much like my father it scared me.

"We were just playing!" Freddie snapped. "We didn't mean to break the window!"

"I'm sorry!" Albus said quickly.

"Why are you outside? It's like thirty degrees out here."

"We were just playing." Freddie repeated again.

"What were you playing that involves breaking a window?"

I heard someone running up behind me and at the same time Freddie and Albus ran off. I turned around just in time to be knocked into by none other than James.

"What is going on!" I screamed.

"God, sorry, Rox!" James apologized, stopping for only a moment. "We're playing Wand Tag. Wanna join? You can be on my team." He started running again and I went with him. "You, me, Rose and Lysander are on the same team. We're up against Freddie, Albus, Louis and Rayna."

"Who's Rayna?" I asked, talking and running was not my thing. I was so out of breath that I thought I'd never breathe again.

"My girlfriend. God, Rox, where have you been?" James sped up and so did I. We ran through the foyer, past the Great Hall, up the stairs to the second floor, past the Charms rooms and then up to the third floor where we stopped into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Once we were in the bathroom, James searched his pockets and came out with the Marauder's Map. He found everyone on the opposing team just outside of the Gryffindor common room.

"We have to be sneaky." he said. "I'll go around past the Room of Requirement and up the back staircases. You go straight up. If you get there before me say the spell and get them." James smiled.

I nodded and we set off. Luckily, James got there before me (if he thought I was running up those stairs, he was crazy!)  
>and he ambushed the opposing team. Everyone was cheering and laughing by the time I got there.<p>

"Rox, I was dead sure you were going to get here first!" he laughed.

"The stairs got me." I smiled. I started to feel a little uncomfortable around Rose and Lysander. The two of them were laughing and giggling, but I just felt a tense sensation that I was sure they felt too.

No, really, you could cut the tension with a knife.

"You wanna play again?" James asked me.

"Sure." I smiled.

I wasn't too thrilled about running but it sure beat staying in Gryffindor Tower by myself on Valentine's Day.

All at once the two teams split up and started running like wild men around the castle. Freddie and Albus were on my tail shouting "Flippindo!" and trying to hit me every chance they got.

I ran down the second floor staircase, dodging wild spells and trying not to fly over the banister. Most of the portraits gasped with horror while the others cheered and giggled. I even heard one of them start telling one of those "When I was at Hogwarts..." stories.

When I got down to the first floor, I shot into a corridor and stood there while waiting for Freddie and Albus to come after me. My heart was beating so fast and I was fighting off a stitch in my sides. I rested my head against the cold concrete wall and waited. When I heard fast footsteps, I quickly came around the corner and shouted "Flippindo!" as loud as I could.

I watched someone trip over air, but it wasn't Freddie or Albus. She had dark hair, a magically tanned face, big blue eyes and she wasn't at all who I'd expected.

Jessica was laying on the floor in front of me. I immediately regretted playing Wand Tag with my family at all.

"Oh, God! Jessica, I'm so sorry!" I reached out a hand to help her up. That's when I noticed she was crying. "Oh my God! Did you hit your head on the floor! Jess, what's wrong?"

She accepted my hand and stood up, trying to wipe her eyes as if to hide the fact that she'd been in tears just seconds before but the ruined mascara defied her. Jessica's purple dress was in shambles, she looked as if she'd been running through the Forbidden Forest all night.

"Don't tell anyone! Please!" she pleaded.

I was shocked. I had never seen Jessica in such a vulnerable state. She was always the Queen Bee, the one in charge, the one that never let anything bother her.

"Are you alright?" I gasped.

She nodded yes.

"Jessica, what happened?" I asked again. I started leading her up the stairs back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Roxie!" I heard my brother yell from the landing in the foyer. "Where are you going? We were playing!"

"Not now, Freddie!" I snapped more rudely than I meant to, turning my attention back to Jessica.

"Why are you always such a bitch!" I heard Albus call to me. I turned around for a moment to see my brother sulking down the hallway and Albus giving me a death glare.

I felt a twinge in my heart as I watched my brother walk away from his friend, but I quickly turned back to Jessica.

Once we got to the dormitories, Jessica quickly changed out of her ragged date clothes and into her pajamas. She fixed her hair and took off her makeup as she would every other night before bed. I sat on my four poster watching her pretend like everything was peachy keen.

When Aimee and Crystal came in two hours later, they were giggling and chatting, unaware of the nights events. Hell, I didn't even know half of the night's events, but Jessica acted completely normal.

"Jess, how was your date?" Aimee gushed, sitting on Jessica's bed with her.

"It was fantastic!" Jessica was clearly lying, but I was the only one who knew. "We walked the grounds, looked at the stars, had a romantic fire by the lake..." Jessica trailed off, staring at me.

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Crystal gasped. "The party was kind of lame."

"Yeah, Aticia is straight edge so Scorpius made it a straight edge party." Aimee informed.

"Who wants to go to a straight edge party!" Jessica asked. "That defies the whole purpose of a party!"

"I know!" Crystal agreed quickly. "But Scorpius and Aticia are _so_ cute together." Crystal gushed as she stared me down.  
>It was then that I knew all of this was some sort of sick joke that Aimee and Crystal enjoyed playing with me. I hadn't noticed before then that whenever one of them mentioned Scorpius they gave me that oh so famous "I told you so." glare that I knew all too perfectly well from Gran Weasley.<p>

Yeah, they _did_ tell me so. Aimee and Crystal made it clear from the get-go that they didn't approve of me dating Scorpius. They never thought I was good enough for him and they were always jealous whenever he did something nice for me.

I was shocked that I only felt heartbroken the night everything went down. This was definately not a Shane Finnegan replay and I was so thankful for that. Even whenever Aimee and Crystal made jibes at me about Scorpius, I didn't feel anything.

I know that there are bigger and better things out there other than Scorpius Malfoy. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Roxie Rhymes With Poxie

"Ugh! Roxie, what is your problem!" Aimee screeched. I guess she had every right to yell at me. That was the third cup of pumpkin juice I've spilled today and this one went right into her lap. "All over my white jeans!" she whined, standing to attempt to wipe the juice up with a napkin.

"Oh honey, _Witch Weekly_ has a spell or two that'll fix those jeans right up." Crystal encouraged.

"I'm sorry." I choked out.

"Damn right you're sorry!" Aimee hissed. "I have no time to run up to the dormitories and change before class!"

As the Easter holidays got closer and closer, I was becoming clumsier and clumsier. I don't want to admit that I'm ridiculously nervous, but that's exactly it. What do I say to my mother who I haven't seen in four years? 'Hey, how's life been after you abandoned your children?'

I don't think that's the exact route I should take. She must feel some guilt if she's letting me live with her and her boyfriend, right?  
>Knowing my mum, that's probably not the case.<p>

"I'm gonna head to class." I told Jessica, Crystal and Aimee. As I got up from my seat, I dropped my books onto the concrete floor. Ink bottles, papers and textbooks flew everywhere. I was so embarrassed; I was sure the whole Great Hall had seen my clumsy mistake. From behind me, I heard my "friends," cackling with laughter and I felt my face go Weasley red.

"Scourfigy," I heard someone in front of me whisper. I looked up to see Rose standing in front of me, her wand still pointed at my books, which were now picking themselves up and neatening themselves out. I smiled a weak smile at her and just as quickly as she came, she was gone.

I picked up my things as fast as I could and headed off to the Charms room on the third floor. My head was dancing with excitement. Rose spoke to me (kind of) for the first time in months! Maybe this is a new start, maybe someday soon we'll be just as close as we always were!

My heart was doing a hop, skip and a jump and my brain was going as fast as it possibly could. All these new hopeful thoughts came to mind. Rose and I being best friends again, pretending this whole incident never happened. Hanging out in my room, listening to the wireless and hovering over _Teen Witch Weekly_, reading our horoscopes, talking and laughing like old times.

When I had arrived at the Charms room, I felt like I was glowing with a new sense of satisfaction I had never felt before. I felt as if everything were right again and that I didn't _need_ Crystal, Jess and Aimee like I did before. Why would I even _want_ them anymore? After the way they laughed at me in the Great Hall.

Once everyone got settled and Professor Flitwick started  
>teaching, I looked around me to realize that Jess and Aimee had taken their seats on either side of me, just like usual.<p>

My heart sank, I had just been on cloud 9, only to come back from La-La Land to realize that nothing's changed yet and I completely started to "jump the gun," as my dad always says.

Friday morning came too fast. I was not ready for this. There is no way that in less than five hours, I can look my mother in the eye and pretend everything is okay. Ugh! Why did I do this? Why did I completely turn my back on my family and agree to live with the woman that abandoned my brother and I at such a young age? Why did I think I'd be able to do this?

I absolutely cannot back out now. My family with never forgive me if I back out. I dug my hole and now I have to sleep in it.

I sighed as I put on my red and gold Gryffindor sweat pants and threw on my orange Chudley Cannons hoodie. I threw my hair up into a ponytail and tossed everything else I owned into my Hogwarts trunk. I didn't think it'd matter if I looked like crap today. All I was doing was packing and riding a train for a few hours.

As I closed my trunk I read the inscription that my dad and I had made almost five years ago:

_Property of Roxie, rhymes with Poxie, Weasley_

I felt my eyes fill with tears as I remembered sitting on my dad's lap, having him tell me stories about Hogwarts and how I was so excited to go. He'd tell me about Professor Umbridge, Uncle Harry and feeding first years nosebleed nougats in order to test them out.

Actually now that I think about it, all my dad's stories in which a monster is portrayed, it's name is always Dolores. I don't think that's irony.

I remembered when my dad and I made the inscription, he let me help by holding his wand as the words magically carved themselves into my trunk. '_Your name is Roxie, it rhymes with Poxie, you have red hair and a nose right there!_" he'd sing as he tapped my nose at the end of the song.

It took all I had to not break out into tears at the memories. My dad and I used to be so close and now look what I've done.

No, I told my self. I have to be strong. In a couple of hours, I'll be with my mum and that'll be it. I won't have to worry about upsetting anyone any more and dad can have the relationship he'd always wanted with Verity. Freddy won't have to worry about me disappointing him anymore and everything will be fine.

The smell of smoke from the train filled my nose as I left the Hogwarts Express and stepped onto Platform 9 and 3/4. I immediately searched the crowd of people, looking for my mother and hoping not to see my father. I knew that if I saw my dad or even heard him speak that that would be the end of me living with my mum. I had to be strong and prove to my family that I am a woman now and I can make my own decisions. And if I break down in the middle of a train station, everyone will know that I'm still a baby and that would have accomplished nothing.

"Rox, you still coming to that concert with me?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to see James and Rayna walking behind me. James was straining from the weight of their luggage.  
>How cute is that? James attempting to carry his trunk <em>and<em> her trunk at the same time.

"Uh, do you need help?" I asked, noticing the sheen of sweat on his forehead and the look of pain on his face.

"Nah, I got it." he replied quickly. Rayna emitted a tiny giggle. "Are you still coming with me? My dad wanted to know."

"Oh, yeah!" I told him, not wanting to admit that I had completely forgotten about the concert Uncle Harry had bought us tickets for. "Um, when is it again?"

"Tuesday. Seven o clock. Wanna Floo to my house and have my dad apparate us there?" he asked.

"Sounds great! I'll floo by six. Just Owl me on Monday or something to remind me." I rolled my eyes, trying to imprint the date and time into my brain so I didn't forget.

"See ya, Rox!" James said, before walking away. Rayna followed in his tracks like a little poodle. I stood there, watching them walk away- and James struggle with two trunks.

I decided that I would walk around the platform a little bit to procrastinate going with my mum. I mixed in with the crowd of people exiting the station and for once, it felt great just to mingle in, to be invisible. I walked next to a man in a suit and what looked to be a frightened first year and I pretended that they were my family momentarily. I wondered where they were going, how they were getting there and what their house looked like. I imagined that they had rented a ministry car, just like Uncle Harry does to get us kids to and from Platform 9 and that they had one of those big townhouses on the outskirts of London; the ones with the immobile shutters and the flower boxes under the windows. I wished for just one minute that I could go with the man in the suit and the frightened first year, just to get away with all of this family mess.

And that's when I saw her. My heart skipped a beat and I felt my face go red. She was wearing a yellow dress that contrasted perfectly against her dark skin. Her hair fell past her shoulders; which was longer than I had remembered seeing in the latest picture of her in _Teen Witch Weekly_. She had looked skinnier than what I remember, and she was standing next to a man who I recognized as Steevie McKrude.

My heart started to race as I walked over to them. All the noise around me seemed to melt away as I gripped the handle of my trunk so tight I was sure that my knuckles would be turning white any second. All I could hear was my own heartbeat, which was going so fast that I became frightened of passing out. My mouth went dry and I reminded myself that I had bought three bottles of pumpkin juice and enough cauldron cakes to feed a small army off of the lunch cart on the train just incase dinner wasn't on the agenda.

My dad always taught me to get food whenever and wherever I could. 'Us Weasley's are always hungry, and it's good to have a backup meal just incase your Aunt Hermione is cooking." he'd chuckle. That's one thing I took to heart and it's surprising that I don't weigh six hundred pounds.

When I snapped back to reality, I noticed that Steevie McKrude was attempting to take my trunk from me. When I let go, a searing pain went through my hand. It hurt for thirty seconds and immediately went numb._Not good,_ I thought to myself.

"Thanks." I muttered to Steevie who shot me his million dollar smile that I had seen in newspapers about a thousand times.

My mother didn't say a word to me as we passed back through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. I don't even think she looked at me. Once we were through to the Muggle world, I saw a big, black Muggle Limo parked in front of the station. The man (who I assumed was also a Muggle) standing in front of it held up a sign that read "Johnson-McKrude" He was dressed in a grey suit with gold buttons and a grey flat top hat with golden trim. He looked sort of like the luggage carrier from the hotel my dad took Freddie and I to when we were in the middle of moving from Godric's Hollow to Diagon Alley.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Weasley." the man in the grey suit greeted as he opened the back door for me. I hopped in and my mum and Steevie followed, settling into the bench seat across from mine.

I had never been in a Limo before. Heck, I'd barely even been inside of a car other than the Ministry cars once a year. Wizards really have no use for Muggle automobiles when they can apparate just about anywhere they're trying to go. I guess the Limo was nice, it was a lot bigger than the Ministry car, even though they're enchanted to be humungous on the inside. There little tiny lights surrounding the perimeter of the ceiling, the inside of the doors looked as if they were carpeted and there was a rather large mini bar at my feet.

"Where are we going?" I finally decided to ask. I sat for at least fifteen minutes debating with myself whether or not to say something. I assumed we were going to my new home, but who knew?

"Our lovely home!" Steevie cheered. His cleft chin shook when he spoke and to be honest, it grossed me out, a bit. Yes, his jaw is a chiseled as it is in all the pictures of him in _Witch Weekly_ but it wobbled while he talked. It looked sort of like the putty nose Gran Weasley puts on for Halloween when she dresses up as the "Muggle version of a Witch." Gran really gets a kick out of what Muggles think Witches look like.

"Which is... where?" I questioned.

"The very heart of London!" Steevie seemed so excited about me coming to live with them, unlike my mother who barely even looked at me, let alone say anything.

The fact that I was moving to the center of London excited me. I had always loved London and when we were in the midst of moving, I actually begged my dad to find an apartment there. My dream was to look out of my bedroom window and see Buckingham Palace, or even the Parliament building and Big Ben every morning. I had visions of Big Ben's bells humming me to sleep every night.

After I came out of my daydream, I noticed my mum staring at me. It didn't seem malevolent, but it was still uncomfortable. I flushed Weasley red and immediately looked away. I wonder if she knew I was off in my own little world for about five minutes.

"You look so much like your father it's unbelievable." she finally said. Not in the usual loving tone people take when they make a comment about "how much Freddie and I look like my dad," but in a harsh almost unforgiving way. "And did you have to wear that? Didn't you see the press frenzy outside of King's Cross? You're going to be in all of the papers tomorrow wearing your sweats."

"I.. uh... I'm sorry?" I looked down at myself. What's wrong with my sweats? I was on a train for the greater part of the day, I didn't realize the press was going to be taking pictures. Did I just embarrass my mum?' "Don't do it again." my mother hissed.

I was so confused. I looked to Steevie for some support but to my dismay, his chin wobbled at me apologetically.

"I won't do it again." I stared at the floor, trying to think of something else to say to change the subject. "Oh! Um, on Tuesday I'm going to a concert with James."

"That sounds interesting, doesn't it, Angie?" Steevie prodded my mother with his elbow. I guessed it was an attempt to get her to lighten up.

"Yeah." I smiled at Steevie. "My Uncle Harry bought us tickets to see this band called 'Occlumency,'" he looked as if he was paying attention, so I kept talking. "Apparently this guy Uncle Harry works with raves about them all the time, so he got James and I tickets to see them for Christmas." I smiled and tried not to sound too excited, for fear of my mother having another outburst.

"Well, that's interesting." Steevie replied. "Is your Uncle Harry an old bloke, then?"

I know I gave Steevie a dirty look after he said this.

"What? No. Harry Potter is not an old bloke." I tried to defend my Uncle Harry in a manner that wouldn't upset Steevie. He seemed to be the only means of conversation.

"Ah..."

After that, the conversation went from minimal to none at all. Steevie stared at me with a huge stupid grin on his face and my mum stared out the window as if I weren't good enough to look at. I wondered if my mother was going to be like this for the rest of my life, or if eventually she'd warm up to me.

Wait one second. Why does she have to _warm up to me_? What did I do to her that was so terrible?

At least Steevie was trying to make friends. I actually pictured him as one of those arrogant blokes who go around bragging about everything. He hasn't bragged about anything yet and so far he hasn't been arrogant, but only time will tell, I guess. 


	8. Chapter 8

hapter Eight: Bow

The limo finally stopped in front of a giant victorian era building. It wasn't exactly in the very center of London as Steevie had said and it was nowhere near Big Ben or Buckingham Palace. The house was, however, right along the Warwick Reservoir.

The driver opened my door with a big smile and I breathed in the fresh air. I had always loved being near the water; I love the smell, the view and of course, the swimming. My dad always said I was like a fish when it came to the water. I never wanted to get out once I was in.

I looked up at my new home. It was undeniably gorgeous. The building was a baby yellow color with white arches and sculptures accentuating them. The front door was cherry wood and I couldn't wait to go inside. This was the type of home I've only seen in tour magazines and on the trips to London with my dad- which were very few and far between. I always imagined living inside of one of these buildings, but I never thought I'd get the chance.

"Welcome to South Tottenham!" Steevie grinned.

I started to get butterflies as the driver unloaded my school trunk from the limo. This was really it. I was staying with my mum.

The butterflies got even worse as I walked to the door, my trunk in hand, waiting to see what the place was like on the inside. I knew it was going to be gorgeous and I couldn't wait.

When Steevie opened the door, I caught my breath. The foyer at the Burrow was full of old muddy boots, broken broomsticks, laundry that no one wore for twenty years and a few of my Grandpa's old muggle gadgets. It always smelled like apples and stinky feet.

This foyer had a high ceiling and a staircase straight ahead. The walls were pure white and the floor was the same cherry wood as the door. To the left, a little sitting area had been set up with leather couches next to a bay window and a fluffy white carpet underneath it all. To the left, more couches, a fireplace and what looked like a muggle television set. Everything was so gorgeous and fragile, I was afraid of messing something up... or breaking something.

I knew there had to be more rooms behind the massive staircase ahead of me and I wanted to go exploring. Unfortunately, I didn't have time to; I was immediately being ushered up the hardwood staircase by a little houself with a pink bow atop her head that was way to big for her.

"Miss Roxanne!" she squeaked as we got to the top of the stairs. We began to walk down a huge, wide hallway decorated with statues, and houseplants. There looked to be about seven rooms in the upstairs of this fantastic house. "Master Angelina has gone through so much to make your room as perfect as you wanted it." she led me to the last door on the right.

"Thank you." I smiled, leaning down to pat the little elf on her head. I always thought houselves were the cutest little creatures. I absolutely loved them, but when I begged my dad to get one he said that we weren't lazy and we could do our house work ourselves.

Although, I never wanted an elf to do my chores, I just wanted one for a pet, much like a cat. "What's your name?" I asked her.

"Name?" she asked. Her big blue eyes grew wide as we stepped into my room. I didn't even notice what my own bedroom looked like; I stared at the elf quizzically.

"Yes. Your name... uh, what do people call you?" I tried to rephrase my question just incase she didn't understand me.

Do houselves have their own language?

"Master Angelina calls me 'Hey you bloody house elf! Get in here!' does that count as a name?" her cupped her hands together and looked around nervously as she spoke.

I gasped in shock at what the little elf had told me. Why would my mother be so cruel to a poor little elf? I immediately felt sorry for the poor thing.

"I'm going to call you Bow." I told her, noting the big pink ribbon on top of her head once more.

"Yes Miss Roxanne." she smiled shyly.

I hoisted my trunk onto my bed (which was a large four poster- bigger than the ones we have at Hogwarts) and finally took a look around my new room. There was, as my mother had told me, a big floor to ceiling window that over looked the reservoir. The walls were a pale pink color with a pure white trim and a matching darker pink carpet.

I immediately thought about Rose's cotton candy pink room, but I tried so hard to push all thoughts of Rose, my dad and the Burrow out of my head.

The ceiling of my new room was blue with gold stars, just like I'd asked. That's when I noticed that with the gold stars, I would not be able to forget my dad all that easily. In my room in our little flat above the shop, my dad animated the gold stars for me, so that they were always twinkling or hopping around. These stars, however, did not move. They just sat there like a normal muggle paint job.

Bow hopped up onto my bed and immediately started unpacking my things. I glanced at her nervously; I had never had any form of a maid before and this was strange. My dad always said, if you can't do simple things for yourself, there's no point in doing them at all.

I cleared my throat and stared at the little elf who was now standing in my trunk, unpacking the little bag of toiletries I had. "Um, I'd like to do this myself if you don't mind." I told her, hoping she didn't get offended.

Her little eyes teared up and I immediately regretted saying anything to her at all. "But, Miss Roxanne, Master Angelina said I was to help you with your things!" she whispered. She sounded frightened for whatever reason and thats when the thought hit me.

From the way this elf is speaking, it sounds as if my mother abuses the poor little creature. I shook that thought out of my head. Why would Angelina Johnson- famed Quidditch player abuse a house elf? Maybe Bow just has a nervous personality or maybe she's just afraid that I won't like her. On second thought then, why didn't she have a name and why, when I asked her name did she say my mother calls her 'bloody house elf'?

"It's okay... um how about I let you help me with something later?" I asked.

Bow nodded and popped away. I never had a house elf before, but I hate the way they apparate and disapparate. Instead of the normal soft popping sound that a person makes when they appear or disappear, the elves make a loud cracking sound like a firecracker going off.

Dinner was crazy. I was used to big family dinners at the Burrow, when everyone sat around the table, chatting, laughing and sometimes even crying. Even when I ate at home with my dad and my brother, we were still a family eating together and chatting about our days- no matter how boring they might have been.

This house had a huge dining room, but I don't think it was ever used. Bow fixed my mum's meal and brought it to her room which from what both Bow and Steevie had said, is where she always eats her meals. I think that's rather ridiculous. Why wouldn't you want to eat dinner with your family?

I sat with Steevie at a bar that was set up in the kitchen. The tall stools were kind of cool, as I had never seen a chair so tall before. The bar had a dark green marble counter top and long vertical poles at the edges that hung these huge bright floodlights over our heads.

Bow fixed chicken curry for Steevie and I. As we were eating, I noticed that Steevie had a glass of what looked like Scotch that Bow kept filling for him. Once I had my fill of the delicious food, I spun around on the stool, taking in this gorgeous kitchen. Everything was either the dark green marble that matched the bar or made of stainless steel. Everything seemed to glitter and shine, due to my earlier notion that no one ever used this place.

"Cool house, huh?" Steevie asked right before downing another glass.

"Yeah, it is." I smiled. "How come you guys don't use it more often?"

"We travel a lot." he explained. It made sense. When Aunt Ginny was playing for the Holyhead Harpies, she was away all the time, but I don't ever remember my mum being gone all that long.

"Does my mum ever eat down here?" I asked. I heard Bow giggle as she filled Steevie's glass. "What's so funny?"

"Angie doesn't normally like to be around people." Steevie told me. "I had to ask her to move in with me nineteen times before she finally agreed."

"Why not? Is she upset or something?" I asked, feeling the concern lace my face.

"I guess you could say that. Well, after what that prat of your father did to her, I'd imagine she'd be upset. I'm surprised you and your brother didn't move in sooner."

"What!" I nearly screamed.

"Shhh, miss Roxanne. Your mother won't like to be disturbed." Bow cooed softly.

"My father didn't do anything to her! She left us!" I exclaimed, my face went Weasley red.

"Well, I can see that Mr. Weasley hasn't been honest with you." Steevie shook his head, downed his glass of Scotch and left the room.

"He didn't do anything to her! Honest!" I yelled after him.

"Roxanne, I will not have yelling in this household." My mother's chilling voice came from behind me and I jumped about ten feet into the air. I hadn't even noticed there was an entrance into the kitchen where she was standing. "I know you're used to the chaos of the Burrow and the Joke Shop, but my house is neither of those." she wasn't yelling, but she spoke with a stern, stoic voice that made me feel like I had just been lashed out on.

I couldn't even muster up the courage to speak, I felt frozen in my own chills. The word 'mistake,' popped into my head at once, making me feel even worse. I nodded at her and went up to my room before she could say anything else.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Elijah (The Gorgeous Guy I Met At A Concert)

"Bow, what do you know about my dad?" I had asked the little house elf while she was picking out my night clothes for me. A thing which she did not have to do. Usually, I just wore one of my Aunt Ginny's old Harpies raglans and a pair of boyshorts to bed, but my mum had gone out and gotten me a lot of new clothes. I didn't even really have to unpack my trunk, the closet was full of new blouses, t-shirts, jeans, socks, underwear. You name it, my mum probably stocked it. I had gotten the eerie feeling that if I looked around the house there would be a room set up for my brother too, just incase.

I pushed that thought away, just like I had done a lot today. There was no way that my mum could have been iexpecting/i me before I even told her I was coming. That is just a ludicrous and frightening thought.

I climbed into my giant bed after Bow had dressed me in pajamas that felt like satin. The pants were rather puffy at the sides and came down tight around my ankles. The shirt however was just a plain white camisole. The clothing wasn't comfortable at all and I mentally told myself that I'd change into my old pj's after Bow had left.

"Well, Miss Angelina says that he was a mean old man who never loved her at all." Bow squeaked as she climbed up onto the bed so she could see me while she spoke. "But I'm not supposed to repeat such things, Miss Roxanne."

"It's alright, Bow, I won't tell anyone, I swear." I promised. "But that's all she says?"

"Yes and that she has a little boy too. His name is Frederick, I think... she says he has fiery hair like you." Bow giggled as she used the word 'fiery.'

"Yes, he does." I told her as I slumped into my bed, succumbing to the warmth and softness. "But my dad's not a horrible man."

"Then why did you come to live here, Miss Roxanne?" Bow asked.

I thought this was a very bold question coming from a house elf, but she was right. If my dad wasn't a horrible man, why did I come live here?

"It's a long story, Bow." I sighed.

"Just curious, miss... that's all." Bow looked around as if she were suddenly frightened someone were going to walk through the door then she cracked away.

I laid in silence, staring at the immobile blue stars on my ceiling wondering what actually happened between my parents. I suddenly got a bout of homesick watching the gold stars. They didn't move like at home, not one. They looked down at me solid and solemnly not fun and bouncy like at home.

I eventually cried myself to sleep that night.

I Floo-ed to my Uncle Harry's rather early the next morning. I was so excited about the concert that James and I were going to, I couldn't wait around my mum's house for more than an hour before deciding to leave.

Leaving my mum's was actually a big process. Steevie had to go into Diagon Alley to purchase some Floo powder for me because as it turns out, my mum didn't have any. According to him she never Floo-ed anywhere. My mum was a "strictly Apparition only kind of gal" or so he put it. Which I took to mean that she was too good to Floo anywhere of importance and being a star Quidditch player, I could see it.

I stood in my Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's family room for ten minutes trying to wipe soot off of my clothes. I was wearing a Weird Sister's tee shirt, skinny jeans and my favorite pair of Converse sneakers and I didn't want to go to the concert looking dirty.

"Here, I'll help you." Aunt Ginny told me as she came into the room. She pointed her wand at me and all the soot came off.

"Thanks." I smiled. Aunt Ginny didn't smile back. She gave me a wretched look and called to James.

"James, your cousin is here!" she yelled sourly.

"What's wrong, Aunt Ginny?" I asked hesitantly.

"You know what's wrong." She had a chill in her voice that I had never heard before. "Do you know what you're putting your father through? Not to mention your little brother?"

"No.. I.. No..." I stammered, avoiding my aunt's cold gaze.

"Your father has been at the Burrow for three days now, just sitting and waiting for a letter from you saying you want to come home. He hasn't spoken to anyone, barely eaten, barely moved from one spot!" she started to raise her voice.

"I didn't know that..." I muttered.

"But now that you do know that you still won't go back, will you?"

Uncle Harry entered the room and I was very thankful that I didn't have to answer Aunt Ginny's question. "Your niece is here." she said cooly to him.

"I see that, thanks, Gin." Uncle Harry gave me a big smile. "So, how's your Spring Break going?"

"It's alright, I suppose. My mum has this cute little House Elf that I like a lot." I said "And the house is really big, right on Warwick Reservoir."

"Ah, well that's good." he smiled "As long as you're happy."

"She doesn't deserve to be happy!" Aunt Ginny called from another room.

I winced. "She's really mad, huh?"

Harry just nodded.

"Ay, Rox!" James came down stairs in a leather jacket, Harpies tee and the same Converse that I was wearing. He looked great. "How've you been?" He exclaimed, pulling me in for a hug. "I feel like it's been forever!"

"Yeah well, it would seem like forever when we were joined at the hip." I said awkwardly.

"Hey, listen, we've still got some time before the show, you wanna head over to Uncle Ron's to see Rose and Hugo before we go?" he looked hopeful.

"James, I've only been away from you guys for one night and I don't really want to see Rose..."

"You guys still fighting?" Uncle Harry asked.

I nodded.

"What about a Butterbeer then?" James suggested. "Dad, can we Floo to Diagon Alley?"

"I wouldn't suggest it." Harry said. "I had better get you guys to the concert. Come on, grab on."

James and I both wrapped our arms around Harry. I had always hated apparating, I didn't like the roller coaster feeling in your stomach and I hated the harsh landings.

The venue was a huge red tent in the middle of a field, it didn't look that big, probably about the size of a circus tent, but I imagined it held a charm so that it was bigger on the inside than it looked.

People were apparating and disapparating around us, loud popping noises ringing in the still air. There was already a crowd outside of the tent. I felt very excited, this wasn't my first rock concert, but it was the first one that James and I were allowed to attend alone.

"Thank you, Uncle Harry!" I exclaimed, looking around at the other people popping up around us.

"No problem guys, listen, I'll be right here at about one am, alright?"

James and I nodded in awe. "And here," Uncle Harry continued, giving us five galleons each. "Some spending money, now have fun." he smiled and popped away.

"James this is great!" I hugged my cousin out of excitement.

"I'm glad you didn't back out." he told me, suddenly looking around. I immediately knew he was searching the crowd for Rayna, his most recent girlfriend.

"You didn't tell me Rayna was coming." I told him, giving him a coy smile.

"Well, I didn't want dad to know, he would have wanted to meet her!" he defended himself.

"What's so wrong with that?" I asked. "She seemed nice."

"Well, it's just that I like her a lot and I don't want to introduce her to the chaos that is our family until I know she can handle it." he grinned a stupid grin as he spoke.

"Nice." I said sarcastically.

James and I decided to wait for Rayna in the line with the other 'Occlumency' fans. There were so many people waiting outside to get in and they were all different. There were crazy hippie types and strange looking goth people and the strange thing was that I didn't recognize any of them from Hogwarts like I expected.

I was actually a bit relieved when I noticed I didn't know anyone. The last thing I wanted to do was run into Crystal, Aimee or Jessica outside of school, call me judgmental, but I didn't really like the girls to begin with. They were strictly school friends. That was it.

When Rayna finally found us she was looking gorgeous as usual. She's one of those really pretty shy types who don't speak unless they're spoken too, which made me wonder why James was so in love with her. Surely opposites attract but there has to be a line drawn somewhere on the matter. I'm not saying I don't like Rayna, she's a nice girl and all bit I couldn't help but feel a little bit lonely every time I saw them kiss.

The three of us waited in line for about three hours before they started letting people into the venue and when the band finally started playing we soon realizes that they were definitely worth the wait. 'Occlumency' was probably better than the Weird Sisters, and this is coming from an avid WS fan.

They turned out to be a pop-rock band with folk flourishes, every Wizard could hear something they liked coming from the stage. It was so amazing, James, Rayna and I were almost in the front row. We were moshing, and dancing and screaming and yelling just like all the other fans. For the first time since Christmas, I could definitely say that I was truly happy. I made a mental note to thank Uncle Harry when he came to pick us up.

I turned around to say something to James and Rayna when I was kicked in the head by a bloody crowd surfer. I dropped to the ground, grabbing the side of my head, which was already went and sticky with blood. I must have gotten hit with a combat boot or something.

I felt a hand grab my arm and I automatically assumed it was James helping me back up, but when I stood up, I was met with the most gorgeous face I'd ever seen. A boy with raven hair, pale skin and the brightest blue eyes I'd ever encountered was staring back at me. He had a chiseled face with a strong jaw line and a little dimple in the middle of his chin. He was a bit short for a man, only a few inches taller than me. He wore an 'Occlumency' tee shirt and jeans that were tight in all the right places, and just as I had guessed- big, black combat boots. I was in utter awe.

"Hey, I'm so sorry about that!" he said to me in an angels voice. It wasn't too deep or too high. He was absolutely perfect and I couldn't stop staring.

"Oh.. um, it's... it's alright." I stammered, still staring at his beautiful eyes.

"Here, let me fix it." he said sweetly. It was then that I noticed he had an accent, an American one. He pulled a bottle of clear liquid and a handkerchief out of his pocket. He added the substance to the cloth and began dabbing the side of my head which started to itch and sting at it's touch.

"What is that?" I asked him, I couldn't think of anything cool or important to say. This may sound so cliché, but I was really lost in his eyes.

"Dittany. Fixes every cut or scrape you could get. I'm usually the one that gets hurt at these things." he smiled. "I'm Elijah." he told me.

"Roxanne Aethonan Weasley." I said too fast.

I automatically felt stupid for giving him my entire name. I was so nervous, my heart was racing and I was stammering and the word "Um" was coming out of my mouth when there was no reason too. I imagined I looked like Rose whenever she attempted to speak to Scorpius. "But call me Roxie." I added quickly.

"Well, Roxie, now that your head's good and fixed up, how about we enjoy the rest of the show together?" he said smoothly.

"Great! Yeah! I mean, um, I'd love to!" I gasped.

He laughed "Good! This band is excellent!"

For the next two hours, Elijah and I jumped, moshed, shouted, screamed and had a grand time together. Towards the end, the leader of the band came up to the mic to make an announcement.

"We don't normally play slow, sappy songs... because, well they're just bloody shit, innit?" he said with a thick cockney accent. The crowd cheered, including Elijah and I. "But Brian, here, he pointed to the bass player "just got married yesterday and he wants to play a song for his wife, so guys grab your girls and slow dance away!" Once again the crowd cheered. I saw James grab Rayna and pull her close to him.

"Wanna dance, Rox?" Elijah asked me.

I blushed Weasley red and stammered "No.. well, yes... but... we don't have to."

He smiled and pulled me to him as the band started playing. He held me tight to him, but he was so soft that I didn't notice. His hands stayed respectively at my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He smelled so good, better than any of the boys at Hogwarts and without even realizing it, I laid my head on his shoulder so that I could still see his wonderful eyes.

He smirked at something, I wondered what it was, but I didn't want to ruin the moment. We slowly rocked back and forth and I remember not wanting the song or this concert to end. My heart was fluttering, my palms were sweating, I couldn't form a complete sentence and I was absolutely happy with all of those things because they didn't seem to matter.

I heard the chorus of the song being repeated and I suddenly felt my heart break. The song was going to be over soon and so was the concert and then I may never see this amazingly cute concert loving boy ever again.

I was right, the concert ended with the slow song. The same band member with the cockney accent bid us all a good night and a thanks for coming and then the whole band left the stage. Even though the song was over, Elijah didn't let me go just yet.

"Here," he said, pulling a piece of paper and his wand out of his back pocket. He tapped the wand on the paper and an address showed up. "That's my address, Owl me sometime." he flashed a beautifully perfect white smile and I melted. Then he did the unexpected and kissed me on the cheek. I thought my legs were going to give out from underneath me. Then he walked away without saying another word.

"You know him?" Rayna asked me while walking out to the lot where Uncle Harry was supposed to meet us.

"No, but wasn't he so cute?" I gushed. Rayna just nodded and smiled at me as to not offend James.

I went to the meeting spot to wait for Uncle Harry while James and Rayna snogged goodbye.

For the next three boring days at my mum's gorgeous house, all I could think about was Elijah. I'd come to the conclusion that not only was he so unbelievably good looking but he was also really cool. Well, I didn't really know that for a fact but he was at the best concert I'd ever been to and he was pretty blunt about everything. I loved that, which was also why I didn't know what to write to him. What do you say to someone who's incredibly awesome and American? I had so many questions: stupid ones like "What is American Wizard School like?" and "What part of the United States do you live in?" but I felt so stupid asking things like that.

I've started and unfinished so many letters that the wastepaper basket in my room was overflowing. I wished I could talk to Rose and tell her all about Elijah and ask her opinion on what to write, but I knew she wouldn't answer me even if I did Owl her and ask. She was probably too busy with Lysander to even read a letter.

Thinking about Rose made me sad again, but thinking about Elijah made me extremely happy. For hours I went through extreme bouts of both emotions all while trying to write a bloody letter. It drove me mad. I finally wrote a letter to Elijah that I was definitely going to send and I didn't care how stupid it made me feel or look. I was afraid that if I waited any longer he'd forget about me.

centeriHey, Elijah!

So that was a really cool concert, right? I haven't even heard of 'Occlumency' before that night, but they were really great! My Uncle Harry works with this guy who always raves about them so he got me and my cousin James tickets for Christmas just to check them out, but they turned out to be wicked!

So, I'm looking forward to writing you and possibly even hanging out with you. Do they have Floo networks in America? Or can you Apparate? I'm not seventeen yet so Appartition is out for me. How old are you? What Wizarding School do you attend? I attend Hogwarts here in England, it's kind of boring, but I like it.

My dad owns a Joke Shop called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and my mum is a Quidditch player. She's a Chaser for the Chudley Cannons. What's your family life like?

Write back soon,

Roxie 3/center/i

It's going to feel like ages until he writes back.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: Painted Toes and Little Brothers.

**A/N: Thank you to every one who has reviewed. Sorry this chapter is a bit short and sappy. I was a bit unsure about the dramatic parts so reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated and welcomed. Thanks guys! **

"What do you think you're doing?" My mother asked cooly as she entered my bedroom unexpected. She was still in her nightgown even though it was three in the afternoon and she had a glare on her face very similar to Aunt Hermione whenever one of us was caught breaking some sort of rule.

Bow was sitting across from me on my bed and I looked to her for some sort of backup when she suddenly cracked away. I swore for a moment I saw tears swell up in her eyes. I had been playing with some muggle nail polish that Aunt Hermione had gotten me for my birthday the year before when Bow had asked me what it was. I told her and began to paint her little elf toe nails just for fun.

"I was painting her toes." I told my mother honestly, not understanding what the big deal was.

"So the reason I didn't have my morning tea was because you were painting a bloody elf's toenails?" she exclaimed harshly.

"Mum, I didn't mean to get her in trouble!" I immediately defended the elf.

"I seem to recall you having real friends, why the hell would you hang around with an elf!" she asked me rather rudely. "You are just like your father!" she added with a touch of disdain on her face.

What was that supposed to mean? I thought to myself, but didn't dare say it out loud. I still didn't understand what the big deal was. Bow and I were just having a bit of fun, she seemed to like the attention and I didn't mind hanging out with the little elf at all. As for the remark about having friends, well, the story was far too complicated to blab to my mother right then and there.

My attention was grabbed by what could only be described as a screeching fiery yell coming from the down stairs. I jumped toward the door in a fight or flight instinct but my mother pushed me back.

"What is that!" I screamed. The intense yelling hadn't stopped and despite my mother's efforts to keep me in the room, I fought past her and ran into the kitchen where I saw Bow sitting on the kitchen floor cutting off one painted toe at a time.

"BOW STOP IT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! STOP IT!" I yelled harshly at the elf. Bow was crying and screaming. A horrible sound was emitting from her mouth that I don't ever wish to hear again as long as I live.

"Leave her be!" My mother hissed from behind me. "She's doing the right thing in punishing herself. She knew she was doing wrong!"

Bow was now standing in a puddle of what I assumed was house elf blood. It was red like a human's but thicker and with a greyish tint.

I thought quick and grabbed a dish towel off of the side of the stove and covered her feet with it. I then took the giant chopping knife out of her hands and threw it across the kitchen.

"I was a bad elf and I needed to punish myself." Bow hiccuped as I took her into my arms.

"This is madness!" I cried, a wave of emotion swept through me and I began to cry.

"Roxanne, you are to leave this elf alone!" my mother yelled, she yanked me off the kitchen floor so that Bow fell out of my arms and landed back on the kitchen floor with a loud thud. I turned around quicker than my mother had expected and pushed her hard so that she no longer had a hold on me.

"Are you bloody mad!" I yelled at her. "This poor little creature just cut off most of her toes just because you didn't have your morning tea?" I was still crying.

"It's what she was taught to do. I can't go around punishing elves all day, I have better things to do!" she said this angrily but her voice didn't raise, as if she thought nothing of an elf cutting off appendages, as if it happened everyday.

"I'll make you your God damn morning tea, mother!" I hissed. "This is absolutely ridiculous!" I gestured towards Bow who was now trying to mop up her own blood with the dish towel I gave her. Her efforts were of no use though, as her little feet were still bleeding. "Bow, please stop!" I pleaded with the elf who didn't seem to hear me. I bent down and grabbed the towel from her "Please, stop!" I yelled it this time and she plopped down with a thud onto the kitchen floor.

I sat down with her, unsure of what to do, I took the little thing into my arms and just cried. I didn't know where my mother went but she wasn't in the kitchen anymore and I knew that she was very angry with me. I didn't care though. This was just madness! Whether the elf didn't do her job or not there was no reason to sit back and watch the little humanoid creature cut off her own toes. What kind of inhumanity was this? I suddenly got the urge to join Aunt Hermione's S.P.E.W campaign.

I don't know how long I was sitting on the floor, but I eventually cried myself to sleep, leaning up against the island with the elf in my arms. When I awoke Bow was gone and all the blood was cleaned up off of the spotless white tiled floor.

Without even thinking about it, I ran to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and yelled "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" into the green flames. I was only going to stay for a little bit, I told myself all the while secretly wishing that my dad wasn't home. He'd think me a wimp or a liar if he knew I came home, even just for a little bit. I was so dead set on going to live with my mum and I didn't want to seem as if I was going back on my word. Part of me wanted to snuggle up to him like I did when I was younger and another part of me, the stronger grudge holding part wanted to let him know I was still angry with him.

When I landed in the living room of the ever so familiar flat above the joke shop a smile immediately crept to my face. It smelled of stinky socks, fireworks and fudge, just like I'd remembered. I breathed a sigh of relief when I noticed that all the lights were off. No one must be home, I whispered in the dark, but just to make sure, I tiptoed softly to what was once my bedroom.

My room was almost bare. My father had sent most of my stuff to my mum's place right before the Easter holidays. My closet was open and empty, the drawers of my dresser were still open as if he packed everything in a hurry. The only thing that was still comfortably recognizable was the moving poster of my Aunt Ginny throwing a Quaffle in her Harpies gear and the poster of the Weird Sisters silently performing. It wasn't until then I remembered to look up. The glowing bouncing stars made me burst into tears. I'd missed them so much, they had always made me smile when I was upset but now they just made me cry.

As I lay on my bed in a fit of tears, I heard my little brother call to me. "Roxie, is that you?" he whispered, unsure of himself.

"Yeah, Freddy, it's me." I choked between sobs.

"You came back!" I couldn't see him in the dark but I felt his smile through his exclamation. I smiled for a second between sobs as well. I felt him climb up onto my bed and snuggle up against me. "I knew you'd come back!"

He laid his head in the crook of my neck and wrapped his arms around me as I began to cry even harder. "Why are you crying?" he asked sweetly.

"Because." I hiccupped.

"I missed you, Roxie." he told me. "And dad's been a mess. He said you weren't coming back, but I knew you would. I knew that you and dad would make up and you'd start hanging out with Rose again and you'd stop it with those horrid girls at Hogwarts and everything would go back to normal. I knew it!" he spoke very fast and very confidently. Again, I knew he was smiling and I couldn't even see him.

"I love you, Freddy." I told him through broken sobs.

"I love you too, Roxie." he squeezed me and snuggled up closer. "Do you want me to tell you a bedtime story? Would that make you feel better?" Freddy was referring to all the crazy stories my dad used to tell us when we were real little. Everything from a broken bone, a scratch, heartache, and probably even death could be cured with one of George Weasley's infamous bedtime sagas.

"Sure." I told him as a gush of more mixed emotions washed through me.

Freddy started whispering a story of a knight trying to defeat a Hungarian Horntail (because they were the scariest) without magic because he had broken his wand in a Quidditch match the day before.

I smiled at my little brother's overactive imagination, he had always been creative like that and he always had a knack for making anyone feel better. Freddy and I held each other while he told his story and I eventually fell asleep and even though he was my goofy little brother who annoyed me at times, I felt comfortable and safe for the first time since we'd left Hogwarts.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A Home Coming Made of Ice Cream.

I felt Freddy get up off of my bed, but I was too tired to even open my eyes. I wasn't sure what time it was, whether it was still night or the next morning, but I knew I didn't want to move from my comfortable bed. I rolled over without the inconvenience of my little brother hugging me and stretched out. I'd missed being this comfortable even though I didn't want to admit it.

"Daddy! Roxie's home!" I heard my little brother whisper excitedly outside of my door.

Oh no, I thought, now he knows I can't even live up to my word. I'll just pretend to be asleep and then he can't talk to me. I rolled over and curled up facing the wall opposite the door. He'll walk in, see that I'm sleeping and then he'll leave. I told myself hurriedly.

I heard my bedroom door squeak open and I pressed my eyes shut tight. I felt my dad's weight shift the bed as he sat down. His back was up against my knees and I had to try my damnedest not to move them or else he'd know that I was awake.

I felt a lump in my throat as my dad rubbed my back and said "Roxie?" ever so lightly. Then my body completely disregarded my mind as I jumped up, wrapped my arms around my dad's neck and hugged him as hard as I could for the first time since I was a little kid.

"Daddy!" I said as tears poured down my face, leaving hot trails in their wake.

"You can come back any time you'd like. You know that." he whispered to my hair.

"She's horrible!" I cried. "Absolutely horrible!" I hugged him tighter and I could feel his body tense up as I called my mother horrible. "There was a house elf..." I choked. "And mum got mad at her …..painting... nails... and... the elf... cutoffertoes!" I sobbed harder "and she wouldn't let me help the elf... holdingmeback... so I fought her... and...IDON'TKNOWHWERETHEELFISSS!" I eventually ended up wailing. I hadn't cried this hard since I was four and James got me with a bat bogey hex.

"Shhhh!" my dad consoled as he rubbed my back. "It's alright, you're home now."

"No, I can't stay here." I told him.

He pulled me away from him and gave me the most vicious 'are you bloody kidding me' look I'd ever seen in my life. I immediately felt guilty but just because things were alright with my dad for now didn't mean they were going to stay that way. Call me selfish but I still didn't like the fact that he was seeing Verity. I had gone almost all of my life without a mum and I didn't need one now, especially since I'd just realized how horrible my real mother was. What if Verity was just as horrible, or even worse (if that's possible.)

And Rose, there's no way I could go back to living with my dad, I knew that Rose would call me a coward and still never speak to me again. I'd rather her know that I'm brave and that I can make it without the Weasleys rather than her hate me and think I'm full of bollocks. I hate this horrible mess I've gotten myself into.

"You're staying here tonight." my father told me sternly. "And I'm getting Angelina over here first thing tomorrow morning!" he sounded angrier than I'd ever remembered him to be.

"I hate her, daddy! I hate her!" I cried hard, going back to his chest. "I don't know where I'll go, but I can't stay here and I can't go back to Hogwarts and I can't go back there with her!" I was wailing again and I was sure that Freddy was listening at the door with a pair of extendable ears. "Aunt Ginny and Dominique hate me and so does Grandma and Grandpa!"

"Hogwarts? What? Why can't you go back to school? No one hates you, Roxie, I can't help you unless you talk to me and tell me what the hell is going on!" he pulled me away from him again and forced eye contact as he spoke. My dad's never been a serious man, but he was as of this moment dead serious. He wasn't kidding, he wanted answers and I had better be able to give them. "Freddy, go put on some tea and put a bit of the calming draught in it." he spoke to the door. I knew Freddy was listening in and apparently so did my dad, he was a hard father to fool.

My dad pulled me into the kitchen just as the tea Freddy made started to whistle. He pointed his wand as the cupboard and two mugs came out and landed in front of us on the kitchen table. Then the teapot hovered over and started to pour itself.

The atmosphere in the room was tense and electrified. I looked to my brother who was also seated at the kitchen table looking worried. He knew something big was going on and he didn't want to miss a second of it. His bright blue eyes were round with wonder and excitement. I was just glad to know that he was happy I was home. I'd missed the little bugger.

"Freddy, go to bed, it's late." my dad told him.

"But I want to know too!" he whined.

"No, dad, let him stay." I told him. "Freddy's got just as much of a right to know as you do."

My dad nodded at Freddy, who was beaming at me for sticking up for him. I smiled at my little brother and sipped my tea.

"So, spill it." My dad said.

I was reluctant but I proceeded to tell the entire story from the night Rose and I snuck out and went to the party, when I didn't snog Scorpius, to "Ditching the losers," and making friends with those horrid girls. I told him about all the sneak out parties, the horrid grades, Rose still hating me, Dominique hitting me, Neville rescuing me and giving me a day off of school, Scorpius cheating on me, my mum's strange and erratic behavior, how creepy Steevie McKrude is, the awesome concert James and I went to, the new boy, Elijah I had met and then I repeated myself about Bow cutting off her toes.

When I was finished, Freddy said "Whoa." and my dad said nothing. He stared at me for a second before going over to the grey owl, who was hooting at us for keeping it awake at such an ungodly hour. My dad scribbled a note, attached it to the owl's foot and sent it off. He then scribbled a second note and left it on the sill for when the owl came back.

"Who are you writing to, dad?' Freddy asked. I knew better than to say anything. I knew I was in for it. I had just admitted to my dad that I was sneaking out of Hogwarts almost every night to get drunk and snog and that it was because of my sneaky drunken snogging that I was failing all of my classes.

"Your mother," he said through gritted teeth. He had a hatred in his voice that I wasn't prepared to deal with. It both frightened and shocked me. "And Hogwarts." he said, coming back to the table.

"I think it's best if you're home schooled for a while."

I opened my mouth to protest, but I knew nothing I could say would make any difference. I averted my eyes to the wooden table.

"Angelina is going to be here tomorrow morning. I'm going to have a serious talk with her." Again there was that hatred in his voice. "Freddy, pack up some clothes, I'm going to take you to the Burrow tonight so you don't have to be here in the morning."

"No, dad! I want to see mummy too!" I suddenly got angry when my little brother said this. Part of me understood where he was coming from. He hadn't seen his mother since he was five or six, but if he knew what she was like, he wouldn't want to see her.

"Freddy," I turned to my little brother. "I know you don't want to believe me because she's our mum, but she's not worth anything."

Freddy just stared at me like I was speaking French. "Remember all those Christmases and birthdays that we stayed up real late waiting for her to send us a letter?"

"Yeah..." he said, side glancing at our dad.

"She didn't write to us because she doesn't love us. She's a cold, evil woman and I wouldn't pay her fifty galleons to take us back." I told him sincerely.

Freddy didn't answer me, he just took off to his room.

I could barely sleep that night, I wondered what was going to happen when my mother came to talk to my dad. I actually wondered if she would show up at all. I couldn't picture her in our little flat above the Joke Shop, it seemed too far under her to even step a foot inside.

A swell of hatred rose up inside of me directed towards my mother. She was with us once and as far as I knew she was happy. What the hell happened to make her so cold and want to leave? Why wasn't she happy with my dad or us anymore? She loved us once, I know she did, but why did she have to leave?

The next morning, my dad looked rather tense as he made me his famous apple pancakes. He made them the muggle way, which was surprising to me. He usually used magic for all the chores, cooking, laundry, dishes... everything really. I sat at the kitchen table while he worked at the stove with his back to me. I couldn't see his face but his robotic actions told me that he was nervous and upset.

He placed the pancakes in front of me and with half a smile he said "Eat up," but before I could even cut a piece of the pancake off I heard a popping noise coming from the living room. I looked at my father who went paler than usual.

"George Weasley what is the point of all this?" I heard my mother's cold harsh voice yell.

He didn't answer her immediately but he went into the living room to greet her.

"Ahh, Angelina, I actually wasn't expecting you to show up!" he said sweetly.

"What are you playing at?" she demanded.

"Well, here, sit down." he stammered just as I came into the room. "I want to talk about Roxanne."

"What about it? It seems your parenting techniques are too lenient on her, which is why she made the smart decision to come live with me." Angelina said, taking the seat that my father had offered her.

"Maybe so, Angelina, but she came here last night, did you even notice she was gone?" my father asked her.

"As a matter of fact, yes I did." she crossed her legs and her arms and my father and I could both tell that she didn't want to be here.

"And tell me about this house elf that my- our daughter witnessed mutilating itself. Did you think that was alright for a sixteen year old girl to see?" my father asked. His voice was tense and I feared that any second he was going to yell at her.

"George, I did not come here to be interrogated by mere scum!" she glared at him with so much hatred in her eyes. She got up and came to me, she grabbed my wrists and hissed in my face "And you, you little snitch! I did not let you into my home so you can come back and relay the things that happen in my house to your father!"

"Let go of me!" I pushed her off of me with the help of my dad who grabbed her around the back. He seemed to toss her back in the seat she had been sitting in.

"You do not touch my daughter, Angelina! You do not lay a finger on her whether it's to wipe dirt off of her clothes or to harm her!" my father was absolutely pissed for lack of a better word.

"Oh George, now she's your child?" Angelina smirked. "We had a deal!"

"The deals off!" he yelled.

"What deal?" I exclaimed.

Angelina smiled an acidic smile toward me while my father looked at me nervously. "Oh, dear daddy here, didn't tell you?"

"No, what deal?" I demanded.

"Your father and Verity are to be wed this Summer and you were supposed to stay with me so you wouldn't wreck anything." her voice was so acidic, I swore I felt my heart burning.

"What? Dad, she's lying!"

"I made up that whole 'I know you've been having trouble at home!' spiel as to not tell you, just like your dad asked me to."

"Dad!" I looked to my father who had his back toward me. He faced the fireplace with his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Roxie." he said quietly.

"Right, so come, Roxanne, let's go home."

I backed away from her no sooner than she came towards me. I huddled in the corner next to the fireplace. I was too upset to cry and too hurt to do anything drastic. I was at a complete loss for words, I didn't know what to do or what to say. So I just sat there, staring from my father to my mother,. I watched them exchange hateful glaces at one another before my father finally broke the silence.

"Roxie's not going anywhere with you!" he told Angelina.

"And why is that, George? You didn't want her a month ago!"

I saw something in my father's face finally break and he let out a shout that I never even knew he could muster. "YOU HATE US BECAUSE YOU'RE STILL IN LOVE WITH HIM!" I watched in shock as tears poured down my father's face. "You stayed because I was convenient, Angelina!"

My mother's face went pale but she said nothing, she silently sat down on the sofa.

"When I let you leave me-us, I knew it was for the better because you never loved us! You just couldn't get over him!" watching my father have a breakdown wasn't an easy sight to watch. Still Angelina said nothing to him, she averted eye contact with the both of us.

"With who," I muttered silently.

"George, now is not the time to bring up my relationship with your dead brother!" my mother barked.

"I don't blame you, Angie," he used a pet name that I hadn't heard him use in years, and I could tell that it hurt the both of them. "He was a great guy, but we shouldn't have... we shouldn't have gotten married so soon. We shouldn't have gotten married at all." he dropped to the floor as he said this. Tears were silently pouring down all of our faces. My mother was still pale but she stayed silent. My father brought his hands up to his face as if he were shameful of his crying. "I loved you." he muttered before he suddenly stood up "But I will not let you treat our daughter the way you have been. Hate me all you want but don't dare bring OUR children into this!"

"I never wanted them!" my mother yelled into her palms. Her voice was muffled, her head in her hands, I watched the scene like it was a train wreck, I was so hurt and upset but I couldn't look away or leave the room. "Not with you..." she confessed.

"I have raised these kids to the best of my ability, ALONE!" he choked out. "With no help from you, ever! Even when they were small you wanted nothing to do with them, so I let you leave! I'd was glad to have raised them by myself so that they didn't grow up and realize what was going on." he was shoving his finger at her, accusingly. I was still so shocked at how mad and hurt he was.

My father was always a jokester, not an angry man, and to think all these years he'd been harboring feelings for someone who just didn't love him back. You'd think he'd be depressed or mad but all he ever did to Freddy and I was scold us lightly and laugh it off. It took me until that very moment to realize what a real hero he was.

"All those late nights, Angelina, I knew you weren't at practices, you were bloody cheating on me and everyone knew it!" he sobbed "My whole damn family knew it and they told me I don't know how many times but I couldn't believe them."

"George, stop it!" My mother shouted.

Just then two pops echoed in the tiny living room and Gran and Grandpa Weasley appeared with my little brother. Gran took one look at the scene: my father standing over Angelina, crying hysterically, me huddled in the corner of the fireplace and Angelina just sitting there, her head in her hands acting rather bored at the whole fight.

"Listen you scarlet woman!" Gran lashed out on Angelina, "I don't know what's going on here but you have to the count of three to get out of this house before I do something I really regret!" there was so much anger in my Gran's voice as she stared at my mother. I hadn't noticed until she moved her hand, but Gran had her wand out and Angelina took her seriously. She popped away before Gran could even start counting. "Are you alright, Roxanne?" Gran hugged me sweetly.

I nodded. That's all I could do. My head was still ringing, my mind was numb. I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed. My mother never loved us. She didn't want us. She didn't even want my father.

"What the hell happened?" My grandpa finally spoke.

"Rox, take your brother out for a bit." my father heaved. "There's about twenty galleons in my wallet on the dresser. Take him to get some ice cream or something."

I scrambled to my feet as fast as they would let me, I took my brother's hand, went into my father's bedroom, got the money and before my mind even made sense of anything, we were walking out the front door of the shop and into Diagon Alley.

"Roxie, what happened?" Freddy asked as the warm Spring air washed over us. I was a bit relieved to be outside.

I ignored my brother to which he responded with an angry pout. "Do you want to go to Florean Fortescue's or The Leaky Cauldron?" I asked him.

"Dad said ice cream." he replied in a foul voice. "Fortescue's."

Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor was just five shops away from Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's and our tiny flat above it. It was a nice place with fluorescent umbrella covered tables right outside the shoppe so one didn't have to stay in the tiny dusty old place to enjoy an ice cream or piece of cake. The parlor wasn't owned by Florean Fortescue anymore. According to our dad, he went missed back when a Dark Lord had power over many wizards right before we were born. Now a nice guy named Daniel owns it but he kept the name to honor the missing ice cream entrepreneur and so that Diagon Alley could still keep some of it's old charm.

"Hiya, Miss Weasley, Mister Weasley," the owner, Dan greeted us when we walked in. He looked as if he were hand washing some dishes as an old churner next to him magically pumped out new flavors of ice cream.

"Hello." I greeted as cheerfully as I could.

"We've got some Bertie Bott's ice cream flavors!" he smiled "Want to try a sample?" he said more to Freddy than to me.

Freddy frowned at him and shook his head no. It wasn't until I went to go get the money out of my pocket did I realize that I still had a grasp on my little brother's hand.

"Are you two alright?" he asked, concern showed on his face.

"Yes, we're alright." I said too quickly for either Dan's or Freddy's liking.

Dan nodded at us. "So what can I get you, kids?"

"I want a chocolate frog sundae," Freddy told the man.

"I'll take the same." I told him.

I paid Dan and Freddy and I took a seat outside at a bright green table with a clashing yellow umbrella to wait for our dessert. "I want to know what happened!" Freddy exclaimed when we were out of earshot from Dan.

"Freddy, please don't cause a scene." I told him calmly.

"I won't, I just want to know what went on! Why was daddy crying?" he asked.

"Because our mother is a foul bitch, that's why." I said rather honestly.

"Don't say that." Freddy leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms sourly.

"What did you say to make daddy cry?" Freddy asked me.

"I didn't say anything to make him cry, Freddy!" I spat at him. I didn't want to be mean to my little brother, I loved him, but I couldn't find the guts to tell him everything I had heard between my mother and father. I felt like I should protect him from that.

"Daddy can't cry. Daddy's a man! A happy man! And he shouldn't have been crying!" he shot me a dirty look.

"Listen, if you want to know so badly, ask dad, see if he'll tell you, but I can't and I won't!"

Dan caught my brother and I giving evil stares at one another while he brought our sundaes to us. He looked nervously at the two of us for a second before he sat down at the table next to us.

"Nice day..." he said, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, it's warm." I replied politely, while playing with the chocolate frogs that were hopping around my dish.

"I saw your mother passing by this morning." he smiled, thinking this would make us feel better. I shot him a look and he quickly changed the subject "Yes, yes, what a nice day! Hey listen, does your father still make that Bruise Remover Paste? The churner goes haywire sometimes, leaving awful marks on me and my employees." he chuckled.

Freddy smiled too at the thought of a bug wooden stick beating up unsuspecting employees.

Dan was quiet for a while, watching my brother and I eat our ice cream, also in silence.

Out of nowhere a chocolate frog bounced out of Freddy's sundae, it stopped on the table for a minute to shake itself off before jumping down the front of Dan's apron. Dan got up suddenly, running in circles, knocking over tables as he danced trying to get the frog from out of his clothing.

"It's cold! It's cold!" he screamed, trying to get to the front door of his shoppe. Passersby pointed and laughed at the hilarious sight of a full grown man dancing, running and screaming about a frog being inside his robes.

Freddy and I were in tears, but this time, they were happy tears. Tears of us laughing so hard that we couldn't stop. Everyone on Diagon Alley was now in front of Florean Fortescue's Parlor laughing at the shop keeper.

Freddy and I knew we should help the man, but instead we sat in our bright green seats, under our bright yellow umbrella and laughed.

We sat there all day. Laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I tried to make this chapter as cute and heartwarming as I possibly could. Sorry if you don't like fluff, but I do believe there's a bit of it in this chapter. Oh and it's also come to my attention that I should be putting disclaimers on this stuff. Yeah, I don't own anyone. JKR's got the millions, not me, unfortunately. And I'm sorry that I haven't included a lot of Author's Notes in all of my chapters, but I just get into writing and then I want to post my stuff quickly because I get excited, but anyway, thank you so much to those who have read and reviewed, but don't worry, the story's not over yet. I've got some tricks up my sleeve that I think you'll enjoy. Thanks! 3**

Freddy and I went back up to the little flat above our dad's shop still in stitches from laughing so hard. We had huge grins on our faces. As soon as we walked into the flat we could both tell that the mood had lightened up quite a bit, which I was very thankful for.

My dad, Gran and Grandpa were all seated in the living room and they too were laughing hysterically at some story my dad was telling. I was so relieved to see him laughing again, I honestly didn't think I would after the whole ordeal with our mother.

When I actually entered the living room, I was surprised to see that Verity was also among the crowd of people listening to this seemingly hilarious story. I walked in and gave my dad a meaningful hug and a kiss on the cheek. I did the same to both my grandparents but Verity looked at me strangely.

"George, do you wand me to go?" she asked lightly. I suddenly got a surge of respect for Verity. She was an adult and she was seeing my father, but hearing her not want to cause trouble between a man and his daughter really made me smile on the inside.

"No, Verity, stay." I smiled at her. 

I could tell by her reaction that she didn't know what had happened earlier that day and I could tell by my father's shocked face that he wasn't about to tell her. I knew at that moment that that's what it meant to be a Weasley.

Us Weasley's stuck by one another through thick and thin, no matter how hard things got. We could hurt one another, backstab, lie, and cheat one another, but that's alright, because no family is absolutely perfect. As long as everything was alright at the end of the day and we still loved one another, it was fine.

We had our troubles, our doubts, our bits of drama and woe, but we also had our laughs, our giggles, pranks and inside jokes to keep us together. Weasley, I'd come to the conclusion is another word for "Glue," we were stuck with one another whether we liked it or not and I loved them, all of them.

I loved my dad for being the bravest man on Earth. He'd gone through so much heartache and sadness but he never let on to us or took anything out on my brother or me ever. He pretended to be the happiest guy in the universe just so we could have a shot at being happy too. My dad deserved Verity and I decided that I would not come in the way of that.

My little brother is also my best friend. We have the same memories, the same family jokes and the same wit and whim desired by everyone else. He may act babyish, but we're always going to share those things and no matter how many people we share our memories with, it'll always come down to just the two of us.

Gran and Grandad are the adhesive behind this Weasley Glue. They started this family and they were going to stay and be there for us to lean on and fall against to make sure that nothing serious ever tore anything apart.

And of course, all my aunts and uncles and cousins who realized that my brother and I were in need of some extra love sometimes. They never failed to come through with a sentimental letter or a box of sweets just when they thought we needed them most.

And Rose... well, I knew what I needed to do.

"Dad, can I ask you a question, real quick?" I asked trying to only politely interrupt his story.

"Sure, what's up, love?" he smiled at me.

I yanked his shirt so he got the idea that it was a secret and he put his ear next to my lips.

"Do you think Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron would mind of I stopped by to tell Rose that I'm sorry?" I cupped my hands around his ear to make sure that no one else could hear.

My dad stood up straight again and looked at me for a moment before he said "I think they'd be delighted!"

I took a handful of Floo Powder off of the mantle before stepping into the fire place .In a flash of green, I arrived in the very familiar living room of my Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron.

"What's all this ruckus?" I heard Uncle Ron's voice boom through the house before he stepped foot in the family room.

"Blimey, Rox!" he exclaimed. "What you doing here?"

"I came to see Rose, if that's possible, Uncle Ron." I said a bit shyly.

"Oh well yeah, she's in her room." he told me, finally greeting me with a hug. "Hermione and I missed you girls running a muck!" he confessed.

I went upstairs and opened the door to Rose's cotton candy pink bedroom to find her laying on her bed listening to some muggle band that I hadn't heard of and reading a Witch Weekly article. She stared at me for a moment before returning to the magazine.

I felt so at home in Rose's room and I can't believe it took me this long to apologize. I'd missed all our Friday nights, hanging together in her room, reading Witch Weekly and talking about the boys we'd like to snog. We'd giggle together and make brownies the muggle way in Aunt Hermione's kitchen and then eat them all before midnight. We'd watch muggle romance movies on television and cry together. Rose and I are family and best friends. I'd come to realize that's few and far between and that I should suck it up before I lose a friend and a family member.

iBlood runs thicker than water, remember that./i

"So, I came to say-"

"Save it." Rose cut me off, getting up off her bed. At first, I couldn't tell if she was being short or she didn't want an apology. I got really nervous and tears threatened to fall.

I'm so sick of crying!

"I know you didn't really snog Scorpius at that party... and I know you only dated him because you thought that me dating Lysander was to get back at you." she explained. "But truth is, Rox, I really like him." Rose smiled. She sat on her floor at the foot of her bed and I joined her.

"And I only hung out with those horrible girls because I felt like I didn't have any friends." I confessed, returning her smile.

"Yeah, well you've got horrid right." she punched me in the arm and we both giggled.

"So, I'm moving back home. My mum's a bitch." I sighed. "And my dad's going to be homeschooling me since I've flunked everything."

"Shut up and watch The Notebook with me!" Rose chided playfully. She switched her television on and there were two muggle actors kissing in the rain. "That's Allie and the really cute guy is Noah." Rose explained. "They fell in love, but she's rich and he's poor so her dad wouldn't let them be together."

"Okay, shut up, I'm watching!" I giggled.

Towards the end of the movie where we were finally finding out who the old people reading the diary were, Aunt Hermione came in with a tray of brownies and milk for us.

"I'm so happy you two have made up!" she squealed, setting the tray down right in front of us. She hugged me tightly and warned "Don't ever do that to your father ever again! I'll write him and tell him that you're staying the night." before he left the room.

"Mum's bonkers." Rose laughed.

"Yeah, bonkers." I smiled as we both continued to watch the movie.


	13. Chapter 13

"I can't believe we're on a quad date right now with your family members." Elijah smiled. He looked around nervously before taking my hand in his.

"You don't have to worry about hand holding." I told him.

Elijah and I continued our walk across Blackpool Beach, trailing behind Rose and Lysander, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron and my father and Verity. It was a gorgeous July day, the sun was reflecting off the water just right and there was a slight breeze so that none of us were too hot or too chilly.

We all had gone on the rides off the boardwalk, seen a few shows Blackpool had to offer and now we were all just walking the beach in our respected couples enjoying the view and reminiscing on what was a wonderful day.

This was the first time my dad had actually let me out of the house to go anywhere other than Diagon Alley or to a family member's. He had been super protective since the whole "Angelina Dispute" as we'd came to call it. Besides, I was grounded for sneaking out, partying and flunking Hogwarts all the while I'd been home schooled for the second half of the Spring term.

Elijah and I wrote often to one another but the quad date was the only way my father would agree to me actually seeing him again. Elijah was reluctant at first but after I'd explained about how grounded I was, he came through and was an incredible good sport about the whole thing.

He was also an excellent sport about how he had to meet my grandparents and the rest of my Aunts, Uncles and Cousins before we had left for Blackpool. My father made it very clear that we Weasley's weren't to be messed with and that we were a close bunch; if you were going to date one of us, you had to date us all. I didn't really mind, though, I rather liked the idea of showing my incredibly attractive new boyfriend off to the family. I got thumbs up and 'way to go's' behind his back. I rather loved the attention.

"Hey dad!" I called to the front of the group. "Lij and I are gonna stop here for a bit!"

"So are we!" Rose called as she took Lysander's hand and sat down in the sand with him.

Elijah and I followed suit, sitting on the soft white sand and watching the sunset wash over the ocean casting red and pink across the landscape. He wrapped his arms around me and we watched the sunset together. I looked over at Rose and Lysander to find them snogging.

"Oh my gosh!" I giggled. "I can't believe they're snogging right here!" Elijah and I burst into a fit of giggles at the crazy notion that they would snog while being on date chaperoned by our parents.

"So, is that out of the question for us?" Elijah asked me as he looked me straight in the eye.

I blushed and turned Weasley red. I shook my head as he leaned down for a kiss.

"Uh, ah, ah!" I heard my dad behind us. He sounded like Gran when he tutted like that.

Elijah whipped his head away quickly. It was his turn to blush. He looked rather frustrated.

"Oh, George, they're kids, let them have a bit of fun!" I heard Verity say sweetly.

"Alright, one kiss," My dad said "But not-"

Neither Elijah or I heard what my father had said. He kissed me as soon as he got permission to.

You know in those old muggle movies or in those cheesy harlequin novels where the woman always says 'I saw fireworks!' or something of the sort? Well, that's what happened. The moment his mouth landed on mine and I tasted his sweet lips, I saw fireworks. No, not fireworks, I saw stars and explosions and galaxies and rain and snow and- Ugh! I can't even explain the rest, but it was the best kiss I'd ever had with the best boyfriend I'd ever had and at that particular moment nothing else in the world mattered except me and him. I know this all sounds super cheesy, but that's what it was like and I couldn't help but think of a way to try and explain this to Rose later.

He pulled away from me. We both looked toward my father who was in a deep kiss with Verity at the time. I giggled into Elijah's shirt and we watched the rest of the sunset together. I thought for the first time since Shane Finnegan in second year that maybe, just maybe, this was love.

I returned to Hogwarts that Fall with a newfound sense of self. I had a really hot American concert loving boyfriend who was attending NYWA (New York Wizarding Academy) and as a graduation gift to the both of us, my dad had agreed to let us go to France to follow 'Occlumency' on their Summer tour. All was well with Rose, so I didn't have to hang around that horrid 'it' crowd any longer. By the looks of it they'd forgotten I'd existed anyway. They were toting around a new girl who I didn't recognize but whenever I said 'Hello,' to one of them just to be friendly, they looked the other way as if we'd never been friends at all. I liked it that way, actually. My grades were kept up by a penpal tutor (who happened to be Aunt Hermione) for harder subjects, like DADA, Potions and Transfiguration while Uncle Neville helped me out with Herbology, Arithmancy, History of Magic and Astronomy. My dad also came up with the idea that I was to go to Uncle Neville's office to do homework for two hours every night before supper and believe me, my dad Owled Neville everyday just to make sure neither of us were slipping on our promise.

My dad and Verity pushed back their wedding to the following Summer (after Elijah and I get back from touring with 'Occlumency' of course) as to give me time to warm up to the idea and to Verity. Now that I've gotten to know her a bit better, I actually like her. She's wicked fun and even though I know she reads Witch Weekly, rents muggle romance movies, learned how to use a stove to make Rose and I muggle brownies, got caught up to date with all of the latest Quidditch teams and stats and became a fan of Chocolate Frog Sundaes from Florean Fortescue's just so she could bond with Freddy and I, well, I like the effort.

Bow is now living with us, after all was said and done with Angelina, I got brave and decided to kidnap her from that horrid place. She hobbles around on seven toes just fine. My dad doesn't let her do any chores in the flat. Instead, he hired her to do work around the shop, there he lets her clean and straighten anything she wants to and she even gets wizard wages. Bow wasn't too excited about the wages at first, but when she realized that she could buy all the nail polish she wanted with it, she ended up loving it, just as long as I was around to paint both her fingers and toes this time.

Freddy is growing into a nice young man. Over the Summer he sprouted about five inches and word around Hogwarts is that he's dating Melanie Creevey. I pick on him all the time about it at meals and in the Common Room but instead of getting embarrassed about it he plays along. "Yeah, I snogged her like five times last night," he joked with James and I. He can still be annoying (as I imagine all little brothers are) but I love him to death and I wouldn't trade anything in the world for him.

So life is pretty good now. I've got my family back, my friends back but most importantly, love is back in the Weasley family.


	14. Chapter 14

The warm Summer sun was already shining through the window. My eyes weren't even opened yet but I could feel the heat radiating throughout the room. When I did open them, I was met with a blinding yellow light that even though I knew was there, still wasn't expecting.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed softly to myself.

I was trying not to wake up Elijah, who was still snuggled into a little ball on the bed next to me. I wiggled out of his grip as softly and comfortably as I could. I watched him sleep for a moment and smiled at the memories of the little vacation we had just been on together.

We had went all around western Europe following our new favorite band, "Occlumency," we saw then perform fifteen times in the past two weeks. It was great! We had an amazing time and loads of memories were made. As you can imagine, we were certainly very tired when we apparated to the little flat above my dad's shop at four this morning.

My dad and Verity bought a gorgeous Muggle looking Victorian home on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow earlier this Spring, just before I came home from my last year at Hogwarts. Verity, my brother and my dad all moved in once school ended. I however decided to stay in the little flat above the shop which my dad said Elijah and I could stay in as long as we liked under the condition that I either got a good ministry job or decided to take over the family business in the event of my father's retirement. I told him that I'd look for a job at the ministry and he can let Freddie take over the shop. I'm not too great at inventing things.

Today, however is the day of my father's wedding to Verity and since the flat isn't really being used, I offered it up as the dressing room for the women. I didn't know what time it was, but I was sure that any moment I would hear the faint sounds of the Weasley women apparating into my living room.

"Roxie!" I heard Rose's undeniable voice coming down the hallway. I didn't hear her "pop" in, but I knew she must have been here before I even woke up.

"Ugh!" I groaned to myself. How many more ladies were in my apartment?

Rose came bursting through the door, I knew she didn't care whether I was awake or not, but I didn't want Elijah to wake up. Since he wasn't in the wedding party, I told him he could sleep until five minutes before the wedding actually started for all I cared.

"Roxie, Gran's on her way, hurry up!" Rose warned.

"Ugh! Gran? This early?" I moaned in exhaustion.

"Yes! And my mum, too!" she told me hurriedly. "Get up!"

"I am up!" I snorted, walking over to the closet to get my bright orange Maid of Honor gown.

Verity chose bright orange and maroon as the wedding colors. It's an awful match to put together but in her defense, orange is really the only color that goes well with our Weasley red hair coloring and since Verity has no sisters of her own Weasleys are what make up half the bridal party.

I got chosen to be the Maid of Honor, Rose, Aunt Hermione, Aunt Audrey and Aunt Ginny are bridesmaids, with the exception of Verity's young niece, Anna (who has taken a rather great liking to me in the past year) as the flower girl. That's four out of six who had to be accommodated for inconvenient red hair.

"When's Verity coming?" I asked Rose as I slipped into the dress.

"She should be here soon, it's nearly twelve." Rose explained.

"When do I have to wake up?" Elijah mumbled into the pillow behind Rose and I.

"You can stay sleeping but when you wake up just apparate to my dad's, you don't want all those Weasley women coming after you." I laughed. "And you know they will."

Elijah grunted sleepily and rolled over. He was rather cute when he slept, his dark hair got all mussed and he snored softly. I giggled at him before turning to Rose.

Rose and I got out into the living room where a witch was ready to do everyone's makeup and hair. I didn't expect her to be here already but Rose shot me a look that clearly stated "I let her in."

There was a popping noise and Gran appeared right in front of me. She looked rather shaken and hurried. I knew right then and there that she'd been up all night preparing herself for the wedding. My dad had made it very clear to her that her only job on the day of was to help the girls alter their dresses and to make sure everyone looked their best. That was the least she could do and my father knew it. He absolutely did not want his mother running herself a muck like she did for her other children's weddings, but Gran wouldn't hear it. When my father said he was getting Florean Fortescue's to cater the after party, Gran told him no: she would do all the cooking. When my dad said he was going to rent out a hall for the after party, again Gran told him no and said that Grandpa and the Weasley men could set up a tent in my father's backyard and we could do both the ceremony and the after party there. When my father said that Verity had hired Madam Malkin to do alterations to all the dresses and gotten a witch straight from Witch Weekly's fashion column to do the makeup and hair once again she protested, but who would turn down a professional makeup and hair witch directly from Witch Weekly? No Weasley woman I ever knew.

So when Gran popped in, I immediately knew that she'd been up all night preparing. She was probably cooking enough food to feed an army of starved wilder beasts, mending the holes in her formal clothing as well as all the moth eaten bits from the old tent that they hadn't used since Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry got married almost twenty two years ago. She had been a very busy woman in the last forty-eight hours and it showed in her irritable expression.

"Oh, Roxanne, your dress needs to be altered at the bust, it's way too big!" she exclaimed, pointing her wand at me before she even finished speaking. "Rose, don't just stand there, put the make up witch to good use!"

"Well good morning, Gran!" I said sarcastically while I watched the fabric of my dress slowly tighten around my chest. Once it tightened enough for Gran's liking, she checked the hemline which stopped right before the knee.

"Why the hell did this woman pick such a short dress for a wedding! I don't want my granddaughters showing off that much leg!" she tutted more to herself than to anyone else.

I heard Rose chuckle while the makeup witch had her wand pointed towards Rose's eyes. I had never had my makeup done magically before and I was quite curious as to how it was done.

"Don't you laugh, Rose Weasley!" Gran snapped at Rose, who dropped the smile off her face almost immediately. "I need to see you when you're done with that woman!" I saw the make up witch roll her eyes towards Gran. "Your unmentionables are hanging out of the top of your dress! No one needs to see that! It's barbaric!"

Two more pops and Aunt Ginny and Aunt Hermione were suddenly in the room. "Oh, Rose! You look delightful!" Aunt Hermione purred, sticking her face right next to the makeup witch's so she could see what sort of thing she was doing to her daughter.

"Delightful!" Gran snorted.

"Mum, do you need me to help with anything?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"No, dear, just go change into your dress." Gran smiled. It was no secret that Ginny was Grand's favorite child, probably because she was the most well behaved and it didn't help that she was also the only girl.

"Change in my Freddie's old room." I told Aunt Hermione and Ginny before they disappeared together down the hallway, "Elijah is sleeping in mine."

"Oh, he's here?" Gran asked. "Good, go wake him up and tell him that your grandpa needs help with the tent. James, Harry, Percy and your father still hadn't shown up before I left and I doubt they've arrived!" she said bitterly.

"Oh, alright." I muttered. I had hoped to keep Elijah away from all the Weasley chaos that the day was going to bring, but I couldn't help wanting him to help in some sort of way. I kind of secretly wanted him to bond with the rest of the Weasley clan. I think I might end up marrying him one day. I giggled to myself at that thought as I walked into the room that we had just been sharing that morning.

I climbed onto the bed with my still sleeping- still cute boyfriend and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He grumbled and grunted and shook his head a few times.

"Morning gorgeous." he snored.

"Elijah, will do you me a favor?" I asked sweetly, running my hands through his amazing rustled hair.

"Mhmmblarhfism..." he mumbled. I had no idea what he was trying to say.

"My Gran needs you to go over to my dad's house and set up the tent."

"Mhmm." he mumbled again, fully awake this time.

"Really?" I asked, actually surprised that he agreed without protesting at least once. Elijah hated being in the company of the Weasley men without my being there. Apparently they all cracked jokes on him and tried to get him involved in Quidditch conversation. Quidditch isn't that popular among Wizards in the United States so Elijah often feels at a loss for words and then gets uncomfortable. Then again, my dad really likes him and so does my little brother, so maybe today will be a bit different.

I watched Elijah get up and pull on a pair of jeans over the boxers that he slept in. He was still wobbly due to just being woken up, but he did remember to apparate away with the tux that was left for him in my bedroom closet. I smiled and got giddy for a moment before I walked back out into the living room.

"Where is Audrey!" I heard Gran shout to no one in particular. "She should be here by now!"

Rose was standing awkwardly in the kitchen, trying to avoid Gran's erratic behavior. The make up witch really had done a great job. Rose looked fantastic and of course, Gran fixed the bust on her dress as well so that it wasn't so "barbaric."

"Rose! You look great!" I told her, coming at her for a hug.

"Don't hug her, Roxanne! You'll muss up her dress and her hair!" Gran shrieked at me. "And not to mention all that bloody makeup! My granddaughter looks like a regular floozie!"

"Mrs. Weasley!" Aunt Hermione had gasped in shock. "Really!" She was now sitting in front of the makeup witch and as my Gran turned her back to them to fix something with Aunt Ginny's dress, I swore I heard Aunt Hermione whispering apologies to the makeup witch. She really did deserve to be apologized to with all the coy remarks Gran was making. Then again, Gran did some crazy things when she was nervous.

Aunt Hermione left the makeup witch and gestured for me to sit down. She also looked great and I was really anticipating what the witch was going to do to me. I was actually very excited.

"You're the Maid of Honor?" the witch asked me.

"Yes." I smiled at her.

"Alright!" the witch grinned. "Oh my! Your eyes are stunning!" she complimented.

"Thanks."

"So, I'm going to do a bit of gold liner and a mix of orange and gold shadow to bring out the blue eyes... and maybe a bit of bronzer, the orange is making you look paler than you actually are..." the witch muttered to me while poking her wand all around my face. I wondered if it was actually doing anything yet or if she was just marking what she was about to do. I didn't understand why she just couldn't do makeup the normal way- or rather the way I was used to which was also the muggle way.

When Rose and I were thirteen, Aunt Hermione had gotten us each a makeup set for Christmas. It came with all sorts of colors and shades and pencils and blushes and brushes and applicators. It was what her mum and dad gave her when she was thirteen, she had told us. We were forbidden to wear the makeup out of the house by both sets of our parents but it was a useful aid in helping with the dress up game we used to play when we snuck into Gran's attic and stole her old clothes out of the big brown trunk she had kept throughout the years. The makeup kit, however didn't last me a year when Freddy realized he could use red lipstick as fake blood and my set became the fake blood factory for him and Albus.

"Alright, now your hair..." she mumbled. "Do you usually straighten it? Are you opposed to curls?"

"Yes I usually straighten it and no, I'm not opposed to curls..." I told her. The witch then pointed her wand at the top of my head and I could feel my hair moving about on it's own. What it was doing, I couldn't see but it was a rather odd feeling, having my hair go about it's own business while I sat there waiting.

In the background, I heard a few pops and I knew Aunt Audrey and my cousins Molly and Lucy had arrived. Gran's shreiks of "Where have you been! You're late!" echoed around the house as Audrey was trying to say hellos to her sister in laws and nieces.

"Where is Anna?" I asked. "Isn't Bill supposed to be here with Anna?" I asked.

"Oh, that ruddy little girl!" Gran mumbled irritably.

Bill was Verity's only sibling. He was a very nice man who worked at the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department with Grandpa. He and his wife had gotten a divorce when their little girl, Anna was recently born and being that she was a muggle, Bill had decided to raise her as to not keep the Wizarding World a secret from the little girl as the mother wished.

Gran didn't like Anna very much, even thought she was only six, she was very loud and opinionated. A strong characteristic that Bill claims she inherited from her mother. During Christmas this year, Bill was invited along with Anna and Verity to the Burrow for dinner and in the middle of it, Anna just had to tell Gran that her turkey was bland and that the stuffing could use "just a little more curry," After that statement coming from a six year old, Gran decided that she was a rude and obnoxious. The fact that she had gotten into a ruddy food fight with Albus and Lily didn't help either.

A few more pops and Aunt Fleur, Dominique and Victioire were standing behind the makeup woman.

"Oh my gosh, Rox! She's doing a hell of a job on you!" Dominique exclaimed excitedly.

"Watch your language!" I heard Gran yell from somewhere behind me.

I smiled at Dominique "She's been like this all morning." I told her.

"That's Gran for you," she shrugged. Dominique, Victoire and Aunt Fleur were all wearing a similar variation of the same powder blue dress. It came down to their ankles and had a little jacket of the same color that went over it. Their hair was pin straight and parted to the side so that they all looked pretty much identical except for Dominique who did not inherit her mother's golden blonde locks but rather her grandfather's (on her mother's side) dark curly tendrils.

Dominique was always my favorite from what Rose and I called "Our French Cousins," behind their backs for a laugh. She was always so outspoken, and determined to not be the perfect little French girl her mother had wanted. She was always so daring, and wild. For a while, I was the black sheep of the Weasley family, but when I came back, she gladly reclaimed the title.

"Roxie!" I didn't see her at first until she threw her arms around my neck so quickly that the makeup witch had to stand up so that what she had already done to my hair wouldn't be messed up by this little intrusion.

"Anna! Hey hun, how have you been?" I hugged her back to the best of my ability before the makeup witch got tired of the shenanigans and finally told me I was done. I gladly got up from that seat. I hated knowing my hair was moving magically. It skeeved me out in a way I can't really explain.

The little girl jumped into my arms and kissed my cheek. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too." I put her back on the floor before Gran yelled at the both of us for rustling our dresses. Her little orange dress was so adorable! It wasn't strapless like the adults, but she had little puffy Cinderella sleeves and the dress poofed out past her calves. It was the cutest thing I'd ever seen. Her blonde ringlets were a mess and jumbled like always and she had the cutest little orange basket with white flower petals in them. She was all set and ready to go.

"Where is Aunt Veity?" she asked me. "Daddy said she would be here."

"I actually... I actually don't know." I looked around to Gran who was nervously checking her watch. Apparently, Anna wasn't the only one to realize the absence of her soon to be daughter in law.

The clock was very close to three thirty and the wedding was set for five. My heart suddenly skipped a beat when I realized how little time we had left to be waiting on the bride.

"Gran?" I whispered into her ear. "Where is Verity?" I asked her. I didn't want the rest of the room to hear as they were clearly not panicking, the rest of the women were all oogling over one another and saying how pretty we all looked.

"I don't know." Gran whispered back. "But I swear if she stands my son up I'm going to rip her to shreds!" she hissed so harshly that I actually jumped away from her a bit.

Now it was my turn to worry. Gran might rip her to shreds but I was going to take those shredded pieces and feed them to a wolf if she did actually stand my father up.

At four thirty eight, none of us could wait for Verity any longer and everyone noticed she was missing so close to the wedding. Aunt Hermione and Aunt Ginny kept exchanging worried looks with one another while Rose kept attempting to reassure me that she was probably at my dad's house already.

Even that thought bothered me. What was she doing there? We had spoken briefly the night before and she specifically told me that she was going to be at the flat no later than noon in order to get ready for the wedding with her bridesmaids and the Maid of Honor. Why would she not show up? And even if her plans did get changed, an unexpected friend called and wanted to get ready with the bride before the big day, why hadn't she at least sent a Patronus or an owl to tell us of these unexpected plans.

I hoped for the sake of my father that he didn't realize she was missing twenty five or so minutes before the best day of his life. I knew he'd be so worried and upset, probably a combination of both. My dad just can't catch a break with women. If she did ever show up, she was going to get a severe talking to from me before Gran had the chance to rip her to pieces.

Even without the bride M.I.A, the flat was already a complete and utter chaotic mess. Molly and Lucy were running around with Lily, the makeup witch had yelled at all of us to stop flittering around her while she was trying to work and Gran just kept yelling at everything. Rose, Dominique and I were the only sane ones in the flat it looked like. Even the Aunts had a bug up their butt for one reason or another: mostly it was Gran's attitude.

"Should I owl dad quick and ask him if she's there?" I asked Gran when the clock hit four thirty nine.

"No, that'll just worry him." Gran said as calmly as she could, which didn't turn out to be very calm at all.

"Well, Gran, the makeup witch was supposed to leave a half hour ago, she's getting mighty angry." I explained, glancing over at the witch who was now glancing at her watch through crossed arms. She had a scowl on her face and she kept fidgeting on the sofa. I knew this wasn't a good situation.

"Well then let her leave!" Gran shouted.

The witch popped away before Gran could even look at her.

We all sighed in worried unison.

"Where is Aunt Verity?" Anna asked me, tugging on the bottom of my dress.

"She'll be here soon." I told her. That was the best answer I could come up with.

"You said that a long time ago!" she huffed.

"Well I was wrong a long time ago!" I told her, giving the little girl the same attitude she had given me.

"Mrs. Weasley," Aunt Hermione said soothingly. "It's five minutes to five. We can't wait any longer."

Gran nodded sadly as we all gathered around, making sure that the ones who couldn't apparate were holding tight to someone who could. I gathered up Anna and Lucy in my arms and popped on over to my dad's new home.

Once we got there, we were met with the sight (and smell) of the old musty tent that had been in Grandad's work shed for over thirty years. It was big, bigger than any plain old backyard tent that I'd ever seen. The center point of it was about seventeen feet taller than the highest point of the house it was text to. Actually, the tent made the house look rather small.

The Weasley men were all sitting outside next to it in the white chairs that they had obviously taken from inside the tent. They were all dressed in their tuxes drinking butterbeers while they ignored the hurried and rushed guests who were fondling around inside the tent trying to find good seats.

I smiled when I saw that Elijah was one of them. He was actually laughing at something along with my grandad and Uncle Bill. I even saw Uncle Bill clink bottles with him. I got that giddy feeling all over again.

"Here are our gorgeous ladies!" Grandad greeted cheerily, standing to meet all of us. He kissed each and every one of us on the cheek before we were allowed to pass.

"My, my Roxie! You look so beautiful!" my dad hugged me hello. "I remember when you were this big," he held his hand near the ground for emphasis "And you told me, 'Daddy, when I have to get married, can I marry you?'" I swore I saw a tear in his eye as he relayed the utterly embarrassing story in front of my boyfriend.

Elijah came over and kissed me on the cheek. "You look amazing!" he stammered, getting flushed in the face. I giggled at him and mumbled a thank you.

"Dad, I actually need to talk to you." I pulled my dad away from the group. I took a deep breath and tried to wrap my head around what I was actually going to say. "It's about Verity." I told him.

"Yes, yes, so I expect she told you?" my dad started "We were actually going to wait until you and James were together to tell both of you at the same time." my dad had a foolish grin on his face and I could tell that he'd already been into the fire whiskey.

I watched Gran lead the group of Weasley men and women into the tent where I heard a bunch of "ooh's" and "ahh's" emit from the bustling crowd of people waiting for the wedding to begin. I just hoped that Verity was inside the tent waiting already. I hoped with every ounce of magic that I had that I could make her appear right in front of us at right this very second because I knew deep down that she was nowhere near the tent or her brand new house.

Elijah was standing off to the side of my dad and I and I knew he could tell that there was something wrong. He was grinning as widely as my father was just a second ago and now he had a look of serious concern on his face. He looked to the tent and then back to the ground. He knew and no one had to say anything to him.

"Told me what?" I asked my dad quizzically.

"That she's pregnant! She found out last night, dear Roxie!" my dad nearly shouted. Thank God no one in the tent heard him.

I looked at Elijah, he let out a deep breath and gave me a clear "Oh no!" look.

"Uhm... that's wonderful, dad! I'm happy for you." I smiled nervously. "But have you seen her yet today?"

"No of course not, silly Roxanne! It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, everyone knows that!" his smile just got goofier and goofier as we spoke.

I thought about that saying for a second. 'Bad luck to see the bride before the wedding...' well in this case it was even worse luck to _not _see the bride.

"Oh, well... uh... she didn't show up at the flat... we waited as long as we could... and uh... well... we don't know where she is..." I stammered. I felt my face go Weasley red.

Behind my father I saw Gran leaning up against one of the tent poles looking at us. She knew I was telling him, but it had to be done. It wasn't an angry look she was giving me, it was more of a proud 'You're doing the right thing," look. I was thankful for at least that.

"Hey, Rox, I'm gonna go hang with your uncles some more. They're pretty cool." Elijah told me, only inching closer to my dad and I. He was right to leave the awkward situation that only just got awkwarder.

I watched as my dad's goofy fire whiskey causing grin slowly faded to a complete scowl. His mouth twisted into a frown and eyes brow contorted into a furrow. Redness creeped up his neck and into his cheeks and forehead. His hands slowly went to his face, he rubbed his forehead as if he were thinking of something. I knew deep down, he was breaking apart.

I held out my arms and he took them with great need. He hugged me as he slowly sank to the ground. I watched Gran step away from the tent and I help up a hand to stop her. I knew this was going to be bad and I also knew that my father didn't need an audience. Gran went inside and I knew that she was going to tell the guests to wait a bit longer, maybe Verity was just running late. Extremely late. Five hours late. Then, from the tent I saw an owl fly off into the air. Someone, probably Aunt Hermione had thought to owl her. That was good, we were making communication (hopefully) and maybe things would turn out well.

"Roxie!..." we were sitting on the ground now. His face was buried into my hair and he was sobbing. I held my dad close as he cried. I wrapped my arms around him as tight as I could possibly could and he did the same. "Why would she do this?" he asked me with unbearable emotion.

"I don't know, dad..." I said softly.

"Why would she do this to me?" he repeated. "To us? To you and Freddie... and to my unborn child..." he was sobbing so hard that I barely made out the words.

I pulled my wand out of the matching orange clutch hand bag that fell to the ground with us.

"Expecto Patronum!" I hissed and out of my wand came a wispy, white Elephant no bigger than a cat. "Go to the tent," I said to the elephant "And tell my grandmother to inform the guests that the wedding has been postponed. We will inform them soon of the new date." the elephant seemed to nod and flew like smoke over to where my Gran was standing.

I watched her listen to it. She nodded solemnly and she disappeared between throngs of people now wondering what the hold up was.

"It's going to be alright, daddy." I whispered, stroking my dads hair reassuringly.

I watched the crowd start to pile out of the tent. Women in orange dresses stood while everyone left wondering what had happened and why this had happened. If I knew Aunt Ginny like I thought I did, I knew she was the angriest.

Before too many people came out of the tent, I apparated my dad and I into the house. I didn't want anyone to see my dad like this and I don't really think they deserved to. We landed on the floor of the living room in the same position we'd been in outside. He was still sobbing hard into my hair, I was still rubbing his back and he still had a firm grip on my arm.

"Why?" was all it seemed he could say.

I kept telling him that it was okay and that he was going to be okay. He just kept sobbing harder and harder.

"I need to be by myself for a while." he sounded so sad and he popped away. I was left sitting on the hardwood floor of the house when my Gran came bursting through the door, the whole Weasley clan behind her. Everyone, I could tell was in an utter outrage.

"Where is she!" Gran demanded.

"I don't know, Gran." I was still confused as to where my father had went.

"What happened, Rox?" Freddy came from behind Gran and the gaggle of orange dresses. I stood and took my brother into my arms. I gave him the tightest hug I ever remember giving my brother.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**A/N: I promised you guys more drama and there it was. Ooh! What's gonna happen next? =D Please read and review, I'd like to know what you guys think! =D**


	15. Chapter 15

"Lij, I'm gonna stay here with my little brother tonight." I said, plopping down on the couch next to him. It was almost midnight and the last of the Weasleys had just left the victorian house at the edge of Godric's Hollow.

Gran had stayed as long as she could before Grandad made her leave. We were all waiting in the house just to see if that... bitch... for lack of a better word would show her face in 'her' home that night. Verity is apparently smarter than she looks.

She had to of known that coming around here after she just left my dad at the altar was a bad idea and honestly, I don't blame her. If I knew that about seven Weasley women were just waiting for me to open the door so they could lash out all their anger at me, I wouldn't show up either.

The men, however, though they knew how bad the situation was, they sat in the living room and drank up all the fire whiskey that was meant for the wedding. They seemed to talk about every subject on the planet without ever mentioning the word 'wedding,' I think they were frightened that their wives and/or mothers would beat them to death if they did. They were probably right.

After I'd explained to Freddie what happened he was so angry. Angrier than I'd ever seen him in his short life. He stormed up to his room and slammed the door and no one saw him for the rest of the night until I went to tell him that everyone had left and asked if he'd like some tea to help him sleep.

Gran was downright furious when I told her that Verity was pregnant. "Probably wasn't even his!" she screeched. "Probably why the floozie didn't show up!" I didn't have any opinion on that matter. Maybe the baby wasn't my father's but that's still no right to ditch a man on his wedding day. They've been together nearly two years, you'd think she'd at least have the downright decency to be upfront about it.

"You can go back to the flat if you want to." I told him, secretly hoping that he'd stay at the house with me.

He was sitting on the couch flipping through a Gringott's bank employment pamphlet that my Uncle Bill had given him. He'd known that Elijah was currently looking for a job with the ministry and so Uncle Bill said he'd put in a good word for him with the goblins.

This actually excited Elijah. Apparently no one in his family had any ministry connections at all, which really isn't all that unexpected seeing as Elijah's from the states.

"Nah, babe, I'll stay here with you." he smiled and hugged me close to him.

This whole day had me thinking about relationships and how fragile and unsecured they are. My dad was the happiest mad he'd ever been for two years and in a matter of five seconds Verity ruined the entire thing.

Same thing with Scorpius. I was happy with him for about a month and then I found him snogging Aticia and in a matter of mere seconds I was unhappy.

Is that all relationships are? How happy you make the other person? And if one person isn't happy then it's not a real relationship and it's completely alright to just tear the other person down with you?

"Elijah, you'd never do anything like this to me, would you?" I felt the question needed to be asked.

"Roxanne, I moved all the way across the ocean for you." he stated, smiling. "Besides, I know your family... you really think I'd be that stupid? Hell, I'm afraid to even break up with you." he was laughing, but I wasn't.

Yes, my family would definitely ring his neck if he did anything this drastic, but not just for a break up. I hoped he knew that.

He noticed I wasn't laughing at his unfunny joke. "No, Rox, never." he completed.

"Thanks." I replied.

I snuggled up to him further. I could smell what was left of his Old Spice cologne on his t-shirt.

"I love you." I told him, sweetly.

"I love you too, Rox." I could feel him smiling into my hair as he kissed the top of my head.

Elijah and I fell asleep on the couch that night. I slept fitfully, waking up every now and then to see if my dad had come home. He hadn't as of four thirty am and I was started to get worried. I knew I shouldn't though. Uncle Bill and Uncle Charlie probably went out looking for him as soon as they left the house. They probably found him, drinking himself into depression and he probably stayed with Uncle Charlie for the night.

At least that's what I told myself, but I couldn't help but get a little excited when I woke up to a faint popping sound at six thirty. The light had just barely started to come through the windows, casting a blue haze over everything. I wrenched myself from Elijah's protective grip and searched around the bottom floor.

No one.

I turned to head up the stairs and there she was. Verity, dressed in a purple strapless dress, her blonde hair fit into curls at the top of her head. We stared at each other for a moment before she opened her mouth to speak.

I cut her off before noise could come out of her mouth "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I was harsh. Seeing her just made all these crazy emotions sweep through me. I was upset with her, angry at her, worried for my dad, scared for her.

"Roxanne, this is adults business." she told me ."Where is your father, I need to speak with him." she acted as if we were mere business partners rather than being my pseudo step-mum for almost two years.

"You're not going anywhere near my father, you good for nothing scarlet woman!" I shocked myself at how much I sounded like Gran.

"Listen, you have no right to-!"

"I have no right? I have no right, Verity? How could you do that to him?" I screamed.

"I told you, it's ad-"

"Adult's business! I don't give a flying fuck about what's my business or not! How could you do that to him! He loved you! And after everything you saw him go through with my mum!" I was more than screaming now, I was shrieking and crying and just letting everything out on her. She deserved it. If murder were legal, I'd have done that. "And the baby, Verity! What about the baby!"

She opened her mouth, but I never gave her the chance.

"It's not his, is it!" he asked.

She stared at me, dumbfounded. "I... I..." she stuttered.

"IT'S NOT HIS, IS IT!" By now. My yells and screams had awoken both Elijah and my brother.

Freddie was coming down the stairs behind Verity and I could see a clear scowl on his face. He pushed past her as rudely as he could and stood next to me to face her. Freddie and I were like an army against this woman. We would take her down if we had to.

"Oh, thank goodness, Freddie where is your father?" she put on a sweet voice while she spoke to Freddie that just made the two of us all the angrier.

I saw Elijah send an owl out the window out of the corner of my eye.

"Don't talk to me!" Freddie spat.

"Listen, Freddie, I just need to know where you're father is!" Verity sounded exasperated.

"Don't talk to him!" I yelled. "We will do the talking! Why did you do this! I want to know, NOW!" I demanded harshly.

"Maybe he should talk to his ex wife and ask her why!" Verity shrieked.

"What?" Freddie asked quietly.

"DON'T YOU BRING HER INTO THIS!" I came at Verity without meaning to, she backed up the stairs as if she were frightened I was going to hit her or harm her in anyway. That wasn't my plan, but if it happened, I wouldn't feel sorry for even a second.

"She should have been brought into this two years ago!" Verity retorted. "I met with Angelina yesterday morning because I had a vile feeling in the pit of my stomach that said I was making a huge mistake! And thank God I spoke to her!" Verity spoke fast and furiously.

"Roxie, maybe we should find your dad and let him speak to Verity himself." Elijah said calmly, coming up behind Freddie. "Come on, go back to bed, kiddo." he ruffled Freddie's hair, which in turn made Freddie even angrier, but now it was directed towards a new person.

"Don't call me kiddo! And don't tell me what to do!" Freddie shouted at Elijah with such force that Elijah stepped away from him.

The front door burst open, making Freddie's shouts echo into the rolling green lawns outside of the house. Gran came in, looking as angry as I've ever seen her.

"Oh, Jesus!" I heard Verity sigh. She brought her hand up and ran it through her hair as if she were annoyed at something.

I knew at that moment that Elijah had owled her. Good thinking, too because what I was doing obviously wasn't getting anywhere. I knew Gran would indeed rip Verity to shreds just as she's promised earlier.

"You three go upstairs." Gran said angrily. Her eyes were narrowed towards Verity and I knew this wasn't going to be pretty.

Without even thinking, Freddie, Elijah and I all trampled up to the second floor of the home. The carpet tickled my feet as we went, reminding me of the first home I'd ever lived in with my mum, dad and Freddie. I missed that place.

"Freddie, are we able to sleep in the guest room?" Elijah asked once we were standing in the upstairs hallway. "Are there pillows and blankets and stuff?"

"Sleep!" Freddie and I replied in aghast unison.

My little brother and I both had the same idea and we were pulling Extendable Ears out of the back of Freddie's closet. Elijah looked horribly confused.

"They're Extendable Ears," I explained, fixing the flesh toned string into my ear. "My dad invented them. They're for eavesdropping." I smiled, handing one to him.

When Freddie and I had the joke shop best seller attached to our ears, we crawled across the hallway to the little balcony that separated the entrance to the upstairs from the stairwell. We dropped the realistically sized ears through the railing bars so that they hung in the middle of the staircase. Elijah followed suit, although I could tell that he didn't normally eavesdrop.

"So I heard you had a little meeting with Angelina Johnson!" Gran barked. We couldn't see her but I imagined her to have a foul expression on her wrinkled face.

"Yes." Verity replied honestly.

"Just so you know, you good for nothing scarlet woman, that Angelina has nothing good to say about this family!"

"Why did she visit mum?" Freddie whispered to me. I shrugged my shoulders at him and put a finger to my mouth in order to make sure he was the quietest he could be. Gran knew all about Extendable Ears and it was really hard to get anything past her. After all, she did raise my father.

"I know that!" I caught Verity in mid sentence. "But I felt like I needed to talk to her. George and the kids just won't tell me what happened and I felt like I needed to know!"

"And what exactly did you find out?" Gran wasn't yelling or screaming anymore but her voice was still raised. That's when we heard the unmistakable sound of the tea kettle.

"Why is Gran making her tea?" Freddie nearly shouted before I cupped his mouth with my hand.

"Shut up!" I mouthed.

"Rox, it sounds like they're going to have a heart to heart... maybe we shouldn't listen..." Elijah said nervously, obviously feeling uncomfortable at listening in on a conversation that sounded like it was going to become very serious in a matter of seconds.

"Shhh!" I put my finger to my mouth once more.

He sighed and nodded, knowing we were going to get caught if he kept talking.

"She started talking about how he abused her and the children..." Verity mumbled. "I knew she was lying but at the same time it was all very frightening." I heard liquid being poured into a cup. "I mean, what of the off chance that she was telling the truth? I can't bring a child into that situation, Molly." Verity used Gran's first name. No one did that, not even my Aunts. I pictured Gran with a scowl on her face.

"Well, Angelina's told everyone that. Right after the divorce she told that vile woman Rita Skeeter all about how George used to hit her and the kids. For a while, the shop had bad business because of it... but let me tell you, George is a lover and not a fighter and he would never lay a finger on you, that baby or his children." Gran sounded... sincere and soft, which were two things that yes, my grandmother could be when she wanted, but her sweetness was few and far between.

"And the kids know nothing of this?" Verity asked.

"Not a single word of it. George would die before he let his children think badly of him. When Roxanne left he was in tears everyday, he was so frightened that Angelina was going to poison her against him." Gran said.

I suddenly felt a pang of sadness in my heart. I never meant to do any of that to my father.

"That's how I knew Angelina was lying." Verity confessed. "Roxanne wouldn't have known she always had a home to come back to if he treated her badly and Freddie looks up to George so much. He really idolizes his father." Verity sounded distant as if she were remembering something.

"You know you violated everyone's trust by pulling what you did!" Gran once again sounded harsh. "Roxanne had just gotten around to accepting your presence and you pull this crap! You really owe both her and Freddie an apology, and you had better hope Roxanne forgives you. She's a stubborn one and she never forgets a single thing!"

"And Freddie?" Verity asked, I pictured her smiling.

"Freddie's an easier one, take him to a Quidditch game and he'll love you like nothing happened." I could hear the smile in Gran's voice as Freddie raised an arm and pulled it back down enthusiastically mouthing "Yes!"

I smiled and pushed my little brother playfully.

"George is a lot like Freddie, I'm sure if you explain what happened, he'll come around. It's going to take some time though, so I'd start convincing him now."

"Where is he?" Verity questioned, knowing very well that he wasn't in this house.

"Try owling him first," Gran said. "Then if he wants to see you, he'll tell you where he is."

"Oh, alright." Verity muttered she sounded taken aback that Gran wouldn't give up the details of where her fiance was.

"And you three had better get to bed!" Gran shouted. She knew the whole time that we were listening in.

I imagined Verity had given her a quizzical look, which made Gran elaborate. "They're at the top of the stairs with some of George's Extendable Ears. You'll learn to be perceptive of sneaky children." Gran was smiling again. "I also think you should stay at your brother's place for a few days until everyone comes around. If I know Roxanne like I think I do, she'll take care of Freddie and the shop until George comes back."

"Oh, alright." I heard Verity stand. "Thanks, Molly."

I heard a pop and I knew she was gone.

"What happened to 'Ripping her to shreds," Gran!" I nearly shouted while walking down the stairs.

"She made a mistake, Roxanne! You did too, remember?" she pointed at me.

Elijah and Freddie followed me down the stairs. I was stunned at this comment. Yes, I did make a mistake and I supposed I'd broken my father's heart as well, but she had no right coming back after that.

I then thought about what Gran had said "She's too stubborn and doesn't forget a thing!" maybe Gran was right.

"And you," she said going over to Elijah "Thank you for owling me! You were right, Roxanne would have beaten the living daylights out of her with a Bludger if she had one." Gran smiled and pulled Elijah in for a hug. He blushed and shrugged at me.

I smiled at that remark.

"Is she really going to take me to a Quidditch match?" Freddie asked excitedly.

I bopped him over the head lightly with a fist.

"Well, I'm going to be off, it's nearly nine and Arthur would be terribly worried if he woke up and didn't find me in the house. Love you!" Gran gave each of us a hug before she popped off.

For the next few days, I really started to feel like an underage housewife. I would wake up at six-thirty am, make breakfast (usually pancakes or eggs because that's really the only thing I can cook,) wake both Elijah and Freddie up at seven, eat breakfast with them, see Elijah off to the Ministry, where he was looking for a job, then take Freddie to the shop where we stayed all day until seven pm. I then would come home, attempt to make dinner (thankfully Gran gave me one of her Beginner Witches Guide To Family Meal Making recipe books) clean the house, shower, pass out and then wake up the next day and do it all again.

My father, it turns out wasn't really "missing," at all. The first few nights we was away, he'd been at the Leaky Cauldron drinking himself into a deeper depression and when my family intervened, he'd agreed to get away for a while at Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's vacation home in Vienna. I'd never been to Vienna myself but from the letters my father had sent Freddie and I, it seemed like a pretty peaceful place to relax for a bit. Verity is supposed to visit him there sometime within the week so they could talk things through, which may be a good thing. Maybe he'll come home soon.

"Roxie?" my brother asked hesitantly one night during dinner. I had made Chicken Cordon Bleu from the recipe book Gran had given me, but from the looks on both Elijah and Freddie's faces, it wasn't very tasty.

"What's up?"

"Uhm... can... Amelia come visit us until school starts?" he questioned slowly. He knew it was a big question.

I nearly choked on the chicken in my mouth. I knew that I'd become the pseudo parent in my father's absence, but this was kind of a big question to ask your sister who was only four years older than you.

Amelia and Freddie had been "dating," at Hogwarts for the last few months that school was in session. I knew my father would have flipped if I was underage and asking of my significant other could spend a few weeks with us. Then again, I was a girl and Freddie was a boy. Did that even matter?

"I don't know how dad would feel about that..." I told him cautiously.

"But I got my Hogwarts letter today and school starts in two weeks. Is daddy even going to be home before then?" my brother had a good point. The both of us really weren't sure when my father would be returning from his little getaway, we both agreed that he needed the time away from everyone, but we just didn't know when he was going to get enough of isolation.

"Tell you what, Freddie," I decided spur of the moment. "Owl dad and ask him what he thinks, and then if he says yes, my condition is that she helps us out around the shop."

We had been really short handed that Summer without my dad or Verity. Things were getting even more hectic now that students were going back to Hogwarts.

Elijah chuckled at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"You sound like such a mom!" he laughed.

"Shut up!" I smiled.

Freddie ran from his dinner, whether it was because the food was that bad or because he was too excited and wanted to owl our father right away I'll never know, but three days later, Amelia Skelt arrived at the house through the fireplace.


End file.
